Roads of the Heart
by LeytonLoVe123
Summary: set at the end of season 5...this is just an idea I had... may take a while, but it is a LEYTON fic
1. Second Chances

"Hello," Brooke answered the phone

"Hello," Brooke answered the phone. She was on edge, waiting for the doctor to call her back about Angie. She needed to know that she had gotten home okay.

"Hey," Lindsey answered her phone. She wasn't quite sure who she was expecting, but part of her hoped it was Lucas, calling her so he could maybe work something out between the two of them.

"Yeah," Peyton answered her own phone. She hadn't bothered to check the caller ID because she was sure it was Haley. She was waiting for Haley to come by so they could brainstorm lyric ideas.

"I'm sitting at the airport right now with two tickets to Las Vegas. I need to get away for a while," Lucas said. "Come with me?"

Peyton paused. That was not Haley. She had to stop all the thoughts running through her mind. Yet, even when she paused to think about it, she only had one answer. "When does the plane leave?" she asked.

Lucas smiled. "One hour," he replied.

"I'll be there," Peyton said, grinning. She didn't stop to think about the fact that the last time she had seen him he had told her that he hated her. All she knew was that she wanted to be with Lucas, and she was getting another chance.

"Brooke? I was just calling to let you know that she made it back just fine. She gets a second chance at life and it's all thanks to you," Ethan told Brooke.

Brooke let out the breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding. She sank into a chair. "Brooke?" she heard Ethan's voice. She had forgotten she was on the phone.

"Sorry. I'm just really glad she's okay," Brooke said with a smile. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

Ethan sighed, working up the courage. "Actually, yeah there is. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime. I didn't want to get involved while I was Angie's doctor, but maybe we could go out sometime now," he said.

Brooke smiled. She was surprised to realize her answer. "Yeah, actually, I think it might be fun. When do you want to go out?" she asked.

"How do you feel about Friday night? I'll figure everything out, just be ready at seven," he offered.

Brooke nodded, then realized that he couldn't see her. 'Okay, I'll see you then," she said.

"See you then," he said before hanging up.

"Lindsey, this is Claire. I have some good news for you," Claire, Lindsey's boss informed her. "You get a promotion. It will include a ten dollar per hour pay raise and you'll get to move to L.A. Now let's meet for lunch and we'll discuss the details," Lindsey didn't hear much more. She fell onto her bed with a sigh.

She set up a lunch date with her boss, for the weekend, back in L.A. "Lindsey, why don't you sound happier?" Claire's voice switched from boss to concerned best friend.

Lindsey sighed. "I screwed up my chance with Lucas," she blurted before she could stop herself.

"Aw, Linds, I thought you had gotten over Luke," Claire said, trying to make her best friend feel better.

Lindsey didn't know what to say for a minute. "Yeah, you're right. I am over him. I don't know what I'm talking about," Lindsey lied, trying to convince Claire as much as herself.

Claire could tell Lindsey was lying, but decided to let her off the hook. "Okay, Linds," Claire paused as someone came into her room. "Listen, Linds, I have to go. I'll see you Saturday, okay, are you all right?" Claire asked.

Lindsey paused briefly. "Yeah, I'll see you Saturday," she said before closing her phone.

Haley walked into the studio. "Hey, Peyt, sorry I'm late," she trailed off as she noticed Peyton running around the studio, a phone up to her ear.

Peyton ended her call and noticed Haley. "Oh, hey, do you mind if we put this on hold? Lucas just called me. He's going away and he wants me to go with him. You can figure lyrics out for yourself, can't you?" she asked.

Haley was a little shocked. Peyton didn't notice, she was still running around, trying to make sure everything was okay for her to leave. She didn't even have time to go pack a bag. She was just going to have to figure something out when she got there.

Haley noticed the look in her friend's eye. She grabbed Peyton's arm and made her stop for a second. "Peyton, stop and think. Do you remember the last time you saw Luke? Are you absolutely sure you know what you're getting into?" Haley asked her.

Peyton took a calming breath and slowly let it out. "Hales, I'm sure I love him and I will do anything for another chance with him," she said.

Haley sighed. "Peyt, you know Luke is my best friend. He's a great guy, but you're my friend, too, and I don't want to see you get hurt. He was just pining after Lindsey a few days ago. Make sure he really knows what he wants before you jump into anything, okay?"

Peyton could tell Haley was just trying to be a good friend. So she smiled. "I promise," she made an 'x' over her heart, "cross my heart," she added. "I'll be careful. This is just a chance I'm going to have to take," she gave Haley a hug and ran out of the door.

Haley stayed behind in the empty room for a moment. "I hope you know what you're doing," she said to the empty room.

**A/N: **_This is my first One Tree Hill fan fic so let me know what you think. I've always thought that Peyton and Lucas should be together, so I'm just picking up where the last season left off. This is how I think it should go._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	2. Home

Peyton saw Lucas at the airport and ran over to him

Peyton saw Lucas at the airport and ran over to him. Lucas picked her up in his arms and spun her around, letting her down on his lips.

Peyton kissed Lucas passionately. She noticed how safe she felt in Lucas' arms. It felt like home. She could shake Haley's words out of her mind, though. "Where's your bag?" he asked when they broke apart.

"I didn't have time to pack one. I wasn't home when you called," she paused. "Listen Luke, are you sure this is what you want?" she asked hesitantly as she took a step away from him.

Lucas sighed and pulled Peyton close. "Listen, Peyton, I'm sorry about what I said to you. These past months I've been thinking that I missed Lindsey, when I just didn't want to see the truth. Now I realize that my heart wanted you all along," he said, pulling her close and planting another kiss on her lips.

Peyton stopped resisting and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She lost all thought as she stood there in Lucas' arms.

Lucas lost himself in Peyton just as much as she lost herself in him. Psychically they were standing in a crowded airport, but mentally they were lost in their own world.

After a few minutes they realized the final boarding call for their plane was being called and they had to get on the plane.

Hand in hand they got on the plane, and it didn't matter to either of them where they were headed, because they were together. For the time being that was enough for them.

Peyton tried to decipher the feeling that was filling her up. It took her a moment and then she realized: it was the feeling of home. She hadn't felt like this since she had left that hotel room and she didn't want to let the feeling go. She only hoped she wouldn't have to.

Haley walked onto the river court. Her husband and son hadn't noticed her yet. Nathan was holding Jamie in the air, helping him slam dunk the ball.

As Nathan set Jamie back down Haley started clapping and cheering for her little boy. They both turned to look at her and Jamie ran into his mom's arms. Nathan walked towards his wife.

Haley was holding Jamie in her arms when Nathan reached her and he planted a kiss on her cheek. "I thought you were supposed to be with Peyton," Nathan said questioningly.

Haley put her son down and wrapped her arms around Nathan to give him a real kiss. "Peyton got a call from Luke and they're on a plane right about now. I went home to find you and when you weren't there I figured I'd find you here," she said after she broke away.

Jamie ran over and picked up the basketball. "Momma, look what Daddy taught me," he said as he started dribbling the ball.

Haley smiled at her son. "That's great Jamie. Good job," she praised him enthusiastically. Jamie continued playing with the ball and Haley turned back to her husband, pulling him over to sit on the bench with her.

Nathan studied his wife. "So what do you think of that?" he asked her.

Haley sighed. "I just don't want either of them to get hurt," she said finally. Nathan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

He kissed her deeply as he tried to think of something to say. "Hales, they'll do what they have to do. Besides, you know you're more worried about Peyton than Lucas. Don't worry, she can take care of herself, you know," he reassured his wife.

Haley finally nodded. "You're right. She can take care of herself," she said, sounding somewhat reassured.

Nathan squeezed his wife's hand and kissed it. Then he stood and pulled her up. "Come on, let's go play ball with our son," he said before letting go of her hand, running over and taking the ball from Jamie.

"Okay, but it's two on one. Me and Jamie against you," she said before joining them. Haley grinned as she tried and failed to take the ball from her husband.

As Nathan made another basket Haley bent down and whispered in Jamie's ear. Jamie looked at his mother skeptically, but then nodded and ran over to Nathan.

Jamie attached himself to Nathan's legs so Nathan couldn't walk. As he did Haley ran over and grabbed the ball out of Nathan's hands. She tossed the ball and actually made it into the hoop.

"That's no fair, you're cheating," Nathan weakly protested as he tried to get Jamie off of his legs.

Haley laughed at her husband stuck her tongue out at him. "All's fair in love and war," she teased.

Nathan finally broke free and ran after Haley. Haley shrieked and started running, with Nathan chasing her and Jamie chasing after Nathan. Nathan caught up with her on the grass and lightly tackled her to the ground.

Jamie ran up and jumped on his dad's back. Haley fell back onto the grass laughing. She was filled with a unique happiness that she didn't feel doing anything else. Singing made her happy, but being with her family made her a different kind of happy. It made her feel whole. It was home.


	3. New Romances

That Friday night Brooke anxiously waited for Ethan to pick her up

That Friday night Brooke anxiously waited for Ethan to pick her up. She played with the hem of her knee length green halter dress as she sat on the couch. She felt kind of nervous.

The doorbell rang and she walked over to her front door, trying to calm herself down. After taking a deep breath she opened the door, trying to smile. When she saw Ethan, though, her forced smile became real.

Ethan grinned as he looked at her. "You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Brooke nodded. "Just let me grab a jacket," she said as she opened the hall closet, grabbing a jacket and putting it on. She grabbed her purse and then left the house, locking the door and closing it behind her. "So where are we going?" she asked as they walked to his car.

Ethan just looked at her mysteriously. "You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" he asked rhetorically.

Lindsey was already in L.A. She didn't have to meet Claire until Saturday, but she came as soon as she could get out of Tree Hill. She was going to say goodbye to Lucas, but then she heard that he was in Vegas with Peyton, so she took the next flight to L.A.

She was in a grocery store, trying to find something to make for dinner. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran smack dab into a solid body.

Lindsey backed up, embarrassed and looked up at the guy she ran into to apologize. "I'm so sorry-" the words died on her lips as she recognized who she had run into. "Blake? Oh my gosh, it's been so long," she said as she threw her arms around his neck.

Blake hugged Lindsey back. "I thought you were still in Tree Hill," he said as he let her go, stepping back to get a good look at her. "When did you get back?" he asked her.

"Just today," she answered. She couldn't help but smile. Blake had been one of her best friends forever. Although, she hadn't talked to him much since she had started things with Lucas.

Lucas. The thought of him made the smile slip off her face. "Are you okay, Linds? What's wrong?" he asked her.

Lindsey shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. "I'm okay," she lied, pasting a fake smile on her face.

Blake looked skeptical, but decided to let it slide. "So why are you back? How are you and Lucas?" he asked.

From the look in her eyes he could immediately tell it was the wrong thing for him to say. He tried to take back his words, but Lindsey shrugged it off. "No, Lucas and I broke up a while ago," she answered his question, then tried to change the subject. "Hey, now that I'm back we should hang out. Give me a call, you know my number," she said, starting to back away.

Blake nodded. "Yeah, I'll call you. See you later," he said as she turned around and walked away, waving a hand behind her in a goodbye wave. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore.

Lindsey kept walking until she knew he couldn't see her, then she put down her groceries and walked out of the store. She sat in her car and tried to gather her bearings, and then she drove to a McDonalds and picked up a hamburger and a soda for dinner.

Deb was dressed up to go meet Skillz and she poked her head out of the door, trying to make sure the coast was clear. She didn't see anyone, so she quietly slipped out of her room and down the hallway.

She had almost made it to the door when she heard a voice behind her. "Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

Deb stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at her son. "Last I checked I was the parent here," she said, avoiding the question.

"Why do you keep sneaking out then, Mom? You're not under house arrest, you're allowed to leave. So why do you keep acting like you need to sneak out?" he asked.

Deb straightened her back. "I don't," she said before turning and walking out the front door.

Nathan sighed and watched the front door long after it had closed. He didn't notice Haley come up behind him until she had her arms wrapped around his waist. "You think it's going to open if you stare at it?" she asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes and turned his body around so he was facing his wife and kissed her. "No, that's not why I'm staring at the door. I'm wondering what's going on with my mom," he said.

Haley studied her husband. "What do you think is going on with her? You don't think she's involved with drugs again, do you?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head adamantly. "No, no, nothing like that," he said with a laugh. "No, I didn't mean to worry you. It's probably nothing. She's just been acting kind of weird lately. Kind of happier than she normally is, I guess," he said.

Haley thought about it for a minute. "Well, it's not a bad thing to see her happy. What are you thinking?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I really don't know. Nothing is wrong, probably. She's just acting different," he said with a sigh.

Haley appraised her husband. "Well, I just put Jamie to bed," she paused. "I might just have something that will take your mind off your mom," she said suggestively, pulling him towards the bedroom.


	4. Something New

Brooke laughed at something Ethan had said

Brooke laughed at something Ethan had said. She had to admit, she was surprised. She hadn't had this much fun on a date in a long time.

Ethan looked over at Brooke. He could tell she was a great woman. The way she had cared for Angie really showed character. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

Ethan looked away and shrugged. He wasn't ready to try and decipher his feelings for her yet. Right now he just wanted to have fun. He had set up a picnic at the River Court and had been surprised at how surprised Brooke was by the gesture.

Brooke was impressed. It had been a while since a guy had done something so romantic for her. "This was really nice of you to do, and all, but you really didn't have to go through all the trouble," she said again.

There were candles all around on the basketball court and he had made a really nice dinner. He shrugged, "It was not a big deal, I promise," he repeated.

All of a sudden Brooke walked over to the grass and lay out on the ground on her back. Ethan followed her, curious. "What are you doing?" he asked her, not like she was some crazy person, but he was genuinely interested.

Brooke didn't answer for a moment, and Ethan lay down on the grass next to her. After some silence, Brooke answered. "You can't see the stars in New York," she paused, "Well, not like out here," she said. 'You can see plenty of stars, just not the right ones,' she thought.

Ethan seemed to get what she meant and, even better, he really understood it. "There's Orion's Belt, and over there's the Big Dipper," he said, pointing to the sky.

Brooke smiled and started pointing out constellations. When they ran out of constellations to point out the conversation fell easily into other subjects.

After a while they both fell silent, just looking at the stars. "I didn't really realize how much I missed the stars until I realized how long it had been since I had seen them," she said finally.

Ethan looked over at her. He really wanted to kiss her, but he decided against it. Instead, he stood up, and held his hand out to Brooke, so he could help her up. "As much as I hate to say it, I think it's time we head home. I still have to get to work in the morning," he told her.

Brooke let him take her hand and pull her up. "It's not that late, is it?" she asked, looking at her phone. "Oh, it's two o'clock. I can't believe it. I'm sorry. I hope you don't have to be at work that early," she saw the look on his face. "Oh I'm so sorry," she apologized.

Ethan held up his hand. "Don't worry about it, seriously. I had a great time. It was worth it no matter what time I have to get up," he said. He really meant it, too. He felt like he really got to know Brooke during that conversation.

Brooke was surprised to find that she agreed. She thought the lying under the stars was even better than the picnic. "I don't think I've ever had a better date, she said.

Ethan smiled at her and Brooke smiled back. In that moment they both felt something stir inside of them. Neither of them was sure what it was, but it was a nice moment.

After Ethan had gathered up the picnic stuff they got in the car so he could drive her home. When they got to Brooke's house she was surprised that he didn't try to kiss her good-night. She was even more surprised to find that she was disappointed by that fact.

Brooke closed the front door and leaned against it. It really had been a great date. She only wished Peyton was here so she could tell her about it. With a sigh Brooke pushed off the door and pulled her phone out, dialing Haley's number instead. She was going to have to tell Haley over the phone because she really couldn't wait.

Lindsey wanted to have something to do, so she called up Blake. "Hey, I'm sorry I was so weird at the grocery store. I just don't want to talk about Lucas, okay?" she said when he answered his phone.

He paused so long Lindsey was beginning to wonder if he was there. "Yeah I guess. So, why are you back in town? You never told me," he said finally, dropping the subject of Lucas. He wanted to hear about it, but decided she would tell him when she was ready.

Lindsey smiled; she was glad she was talking to Blake. He just seemed to get her, and he'd always been there for her. "They want me back in L.A. and they're giving me a pay raise, I guess," she said. "Hey, are you busy tomorrow night?" she asked after a pause.

Blake hesitated for a moment. "No, why?" he finally asked.

"You want to do something?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so. You want to go eat at Luigi's?" he asked her. It was her favorite Italian restaurant.

Lindsey smiled, touched that he had remembered. "Yeah, sure, let's do that. How about we meet at the restaurant at seven? I'd say we could meet up earlier, but I have a lunch date with Claire to discuss my job, and you know how long lunch dates with Claire can be," she said.

Blake laughed. "Yeah, I know. Tomorrow at seven it is then," he replied.

"It's a date," she said with a laugh, using the term loosely. Suddenly she didn't want to hang up the phone. She felt the conversation drawing to a close, though, so she did.

After she had closed her phone she found herself wishing she could still hear Blake's voice.


	5. Vegas

Peyton stretched in bed and realized that the other side was empty

Peyton stretched in bed and realized that the other side was empty. She got up, pulled a bathrobe on and looked around for Lucas.

She opened the door to the balcony of their hotel room and found him sitting on the balcony, looking out at Vegas. She watched him for a minute. "Even when it's not lit up, it's beautiful, isn't it?" she said, startling him.

Lucas looked to Peyton and smiled. Peyton was leaning against the doorframe. "Not as beautiful as you," he said honestly. Even with her hair all messed up and no make-up on he thought she was beautiful.

Peyton grinned shyly, but accepted his compliment. "How long have you been up and why didn't you wake me?" she asked him as she walked over to stand next to him.

Lucas pulled her onto his lap and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. When they broke away Peyton rested her forehead against his. She had to admit it was nice being away from the drama of Tree Hill. "It kind of makes you not want to go back, doesn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

Lucas's eyes lit up. "Well, then, we won't," he said simply.

Peyton eyed him. "What are you talking about?" she asked incredulously. She couldn't believe he was actually serious, but he seemed it. "You can't be serious. Come on, Luke, Tree Hill is our home. Sure, this is wonderful, but we can't stay away forever," she said as she stood, trying to put some space in between him and her so she could think clearly.

"Why not? Seriously, Peyt, think about it. We could go away, get married and spend the rest of our lives together, away from Tree Hill. What do you say?" he asked her, holding his hand toward her.

Peyton was looking at him like he was crazy. "Why not? Come on, Luke, you know why not. Our family and friends are in Tree Hill. We can't just leave them without a word. Tree Hill is our home. It's where we're meant to be," she said.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Lucas sighed. "Come on, let's just have breakfast," he said, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

Lucas brushed past her and into the hotel room, but Peyton stayed outside for a minute. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Had Lucas actually done that? Did he actually think she was just going to leave Tree Hill forever? The question was, if it meant being with Lucas, would she?

Another thing was brought to her attention and she turned and walked into the hotel room. He was on the phone with room service so she waited. When he was off the phone he looked at her and they made eye contact.

Peyton cleared her throat. "Did you really mean it?" she asked.

Lucas looked at her. "Which part? You'll have to be more specific, Blondie," he said, trying to ease the tension.

For a moment she forgot what she had been about to ask and she softened. "It's been a while since you've called me that and meant it," she said, nostalgically, walking over to the end of the bed and sitting on it.

Lucas smiled at her, trying to figure out exactly what she had been asking. His blue eyes met her hazel ones and even from the distance Peyton could feel the love. "When you said we should get married, was that some kind of proposal?" she asked.

Lucas never broke eye contact with her. "Well, I hadn't meant to ask like that, but yes, Peyton, I do want to marry you. I meant it the first time I said it and I mean it now," he said.

Peyton was the first to break eye contact. "Do you really not want to go back to Tree Hill?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Lucas sighed and scooted closer to her on the bed. He took both of her hands in his. "Listen Peyt, I love you and I want to be with you, but I think I need to get away from Tree Hill," he told her.

Peyton sighed. "Lucas, you know I love you, too. I've wanted to be with you since I came back to Tree Hill," she paused, "but that's just it. I did come back to Tree Hill, and I'm following my dream. I just don't get why you have to get away so bad. We're away right now, but don't you miss Tree Hill?" she asked.

Lucas let go of one of her hands and ran a hand through his own hair. "Peyton I need you to do this with me. We can just pick a place on the map and go there and make a life together. I can write and you can start you're label somewhere else. We can do anything together," he said.

Peyton tried to listen to what he was saying and understand it. "I just don't get it Luke. You're happy in Tree Hill, I'm happy in Tree Hill, why can't we just go back? Explain it to me. I'm listening," she said, reaching out to him and taking his hand again.

Lucas was about to speak up again when there was a knock on the hotel room door. With a sigh he got up and walked to the door.

Peyton sank back onto the bed, trying to ready herself for the conversation she was sure was coming.

After a few minutes she looked up and saw that Lucas was setting up breakfast at the table. She sat up and looked at him curiously, then walked over.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her on the lips. "Let's just forget this and eat breakfast," he said before letting her go and sitting down.

Peyton studied him for a moment but he was focused on his food. So just shrugged and decided to eat, too.


	6. Love In LA

Lindsey happily leaned into Blake

Lindsey happily leaned into Blake. They were sitting next to each other in her living room, watching a movie. They were still just friends, but she found herself closer to him now than she had been before she had left. Something in their relationship had changed. She just wasn't sure what.

She had started editing a couple of other books in the two weeks she had been back. In her free time when she wasn't editing she had hung out with Blake. She hadn't heard from Lucas since she had come to L.A. and she was surprised to find herself thinking of him less.

Lindsey looked up at Blake, who was laughing at the movie. She had the sudden urge to rest her head on his shoulder, so she did. They had tried dating before, but they had mutually ended it because it hadn't been right at the time.

Lindsey wondered if it would be right now, and then wondered where that thought had come from. She started thinking about what had broken them up the first time.

_Flashback_

_Lindsey sighed. She had just finished editing the last chapter of Lucas' first book and was somewhat sad it had ended. She looked at her watch and realized she was late for her date with Blake._

_They had been dating for a while, but Lindsey was starting to think they were better as friends. She was also starting to feel something for Lucas._

_She ran to her car and drove to Blake's house. When he answered the door she leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head so she got his cheek. "This is the third time you've been late for a date this week," he said, then sighed. "I think we need to talk," he added._

_Lindsey sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Then she nodded and followed him into the house. "Yeah, I think you're right," she said._

_Lindsey took a seat on the couch and Blake sat in the chair adjacent to the couch. They both looked at each other for a minute. "I think we should go back to being friends," they said at the same time._

_They both started laughing. "Blake, you'll always be my best friend, I just don't think we'll be anything more," she said._

_Blake nodded. "I'm just not sure I'm looking for a serious relationship, and I know you are," he said with a shrug. "We'll always be friends, though," he added._

_Lindsey nodded. "Of course, best friends always and forever. You get me, Blake J," she said._

_Blake smiled. "Best friends, always and forever. You get me, too, Lindsey S," he agreed. "So, how did the book end?" he asked her, moving to sit on the other end of the couch._

_She smiled mysteriously, "You'll just have to wait and find out. Now let's watch a movie," she said._

_End Flashback_

She broke out of her trip down memory lane and noticed Blake looking at her. She also noticed that he had stopped the movie. "What?" she asked.

Blake took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Lindsey, I remember we said we're better off as friends, but I think things have changed," he said.

Lindsey was a little shocked, but recovered quickly. "Oh, yeah, and what makes you think that?" she asked.

"I don't think either of us were ready for us to actually become an 'us' before," he paused. "That doesn't make sense, but," he tried to think of the right way to word it.

Lindsey nodded. "I understand what you mean perfectly, Blake, but what are you proposing we do about it. I'm not ready to jump into a serious relationship right now," she said, honestly.

Blake nodded. "I understand that, Linds, but I think we could start off slow, and try again. If it works, it works and if it doesn't, well, we tried," he said.

Lindsey thought about it for a minute. "You know what, as long as we take it slow and as long as we promise to stay friends if it doesn't work, then, sure, I think we should try again," she said.

"We'll be best friends, always and forever. You get me, Lindsey S," he told her.

Lindsey smiled, remembering what they used to say to each other every time they parted. "Best friends, always and forever. You get me, too, Blake J," she replied with a smile.

Lindsey leaned back into Blake and he wrapped an arm around her as he started the movie again.


	7. Back From Vegas

Two Weeks Later

Two Weeks Later

Haley was sitting in Peyton's studio, staring at the paper. She was trying to find some lyrics, but wasn't having any luck. Her mind kept wandering off to other things.

She sighed. She had left the house to get some quiet, but it didn't seem to be working. She didn't understand why she couldn't come up with anything.

She decided to call Brooke to see if she had heard from Peyton or Lucas yet. Haley was beginning to wonder if they were coming back at all. Besides, she hadn't talked to Brooke in a couple days, so she was also wondering what was going on with Brooke.

"Hey, how've you been?" she asked when Brooke answered her phone.

Brooke was still in bed because she had stayed out the night before with Ethan, though he still hadn't done anything more than kiss her goodnight. She stretched and yawned. "I'm okay, what time is it?" she asked Haley through her yawn.

Haley rolled her eyes with a smile. She should have figured Brooke had been out the night before. It was a Saturday morning after all. "It's already eight, Brooke, gosh. What time did you guys get in last night?" she asked.

Brooke looked over at her clock and saw that it was already eight, so she got out of bed. "About three. All we did was talk, though, Hales, it was great," she said as she walked into her kitchen to make a pot of coffee. "He hasn't tried to do anything yet, which is so great," she added.

Haley smiled, glad her best friend was happy. "That's great, Brooke, you deserve it," she paused. "So, have you heard from either Peyton or Lucas, yet?" she asked.

Brooke was thrown off by the question. "You meant you haven't talked to her yet? She got in a couple days ago. I've been busy, so I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to her yet, but I'd assumed she'd talked to you," Brooke said.

Haley was confused. "Wait, she's back? I have not heard from her yet, and I know Luke's still gone, so I wonder why she's back. Are you sure?" she asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yes, tutor girl, I'm sure she's back. I saw her come in a couple of days ago, but she looked tired so I left her alone and I've been too busy, not to mention I haven't seen her, since," Brooke replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

Haley thought about this for a moment. "Well, something bad must have happened if she came back alone and hasn't talked to anyone yet. Stay there and I'll come over. We can go talk to her together and find out what's wrong," she finally said.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll get dressed. See you in a few Hales," she said, but she was distracted. She was worried about Peyton.

A few minutes later Brooke heard Haley's car pull up and she rushed over to the front door to let Haley in. Together they walked back to Peyton's room, but they paused outside the door.

They each took a deep breath and Brooke pushed the door open. Peyton was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked horrible, with purple bags under her eyes and she was still wearing the clothes she came home in. She didn't even notice that Brooke and Haley had entered the room.

Brooke and Haley walked over and Haley sat on the bed to Peyton's left and Brooke sat on Peyton's right. Peyton finally noticed them, but kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"What's wrong, Peyt?" Brooke and Haley asked at the same time. Peyton didn't answer. "Where is Lucas?" Haley added.

This got a reaction out of Peyton. "I don't know," she barked out a bitter laugh. Both women looked at her curiously and she continued, "He didn't want to come back to Tree Hill. So he didn't. I did. End of story," she said.

"Whoa, whoa, Peyton, back up. Why didn't he want to come back?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean 'End of story'? He's not coming back at all?" Haley asked at the same time.

Peyton sighed. "That's exactly what I mean," she said, answering Haley's question. She finally sat up and turned to Brooke. "I don't know why he didn't want to come back. He wouldn't tell me. He just said that he needs to get away from Tree Hill. He asked me to go away with him. He said we could get married and make a new life for ourselves away from here. I told him that I had to come back, that I'm finally making my dream come true. We went to the airport together and I got on the plane to come home and he went," she paused, "somewhere else. I don't even know where he is," Peyton's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her best friends.

Brooke and Haley both pulled Peyton into a three-way hug. They were both stunned by this story. Haley automatically rubbed Peyton's back and Brooke kept whispering that everything would be alright, but both of them were running on autopilot as they tried to wrap their minds around what had happened.

After a while Peyton stopped crying. The three women looked at each other, trying to decide what to do next. "We move on," Peyton said decidedly in answer to their unasked question.

Peyton got up and grabbed some clothes to change into after she showered. When she got out of the shower she found Haley and Brooke sitting in the living room. "So, Haley, do you need some help writing lyrics?" she asked.


	8. The Reason Why

14 Years Later

14 Years Later

"Come on, Layton, let's get going," Peyton pulled the covers off her daughter, trying to get her out of bed.

Layton groaned and pulled the covers back over her head. "I don't want to start high school today," her muffled voice came out from under the blanket.

Peyton laughed. "Well, I just tell the school to wait until tomorrow then," she said, then pulled the blanket all the way off the bed so Layton couldn't reach it anymore.

Layton sighed and swatted blindly at her mother before sitting up. "All right, I'm up, I'm up," she said, rubbing furiously at her eyes.

Peyton watched her daughter for a moment. Her blonde curly hair was exactly the same as Peyton's had been at that age. Layton looked up into her mother's eyes. Layton had her father's eyes, and Peyton was reminded of that every time she saw them.

Peyton, satisfied that her daughter was up, finally turned and left the room. "Oh, by the way, Jamie and Kyle will be here in a half hour to pick you up for school," she called over her shoulder.

Peyton laughed as she heard her scrambling around in her room, trying to get ready. Peyton continued down the hall and when she made it to the kitchen she started to make breakfast.

After exactly thirty minutes there was a knock on the door. Peyton, who had just finished breakfast, yelled at her daughter to hurry up as she walked to the front door.

Peyton smiled at Jamie when she opened the door and allowed him to come in. "Morning, Jamie, morning Kyle. Layton should be down soon. You guys excited about the first day of school?" she asked.

Jamie walked into the house and smelled the breakfast. "Morning, Aunt Peyton. What did you make for breakfast?" he asked, giving her a peck on the cheek before following his nose to the kitchen.

Kyle kissed Peyton on the cheek. "Morning Aunt Peyton," he said before following his older brother to the kitchen.

Peyton laughed. "I made some pancakes. You guys are welcome to have some if you like," she said, gesturing to the table.

Jamie smiled at Peyton and picked up a pancake, rolling it up and taking a bite of it. Kyle poured himself a glass of orange juice, but didn't grab a pancake. At that moment Layton walked into the kitchen.

No matter how much she looked like her mom, Layton dressed nothing like her mother did at that age. She was dressed wearing a pair of jeans and a pink tee shirt. On her feet were pink flip flops and her toenails were painted to match. She was preppy, but had a bit of tomboy in her too, because she never wore any skirts.

Peyton shook her head as Layton kissed her on the cheek. "Love you, Mom," she said, before turning to Jamie and Kyle. "Come on, let's go," she said as she walked toward the front door.

Jamie shoved the rest of the pancake into his mouth and followed Layton. Kyle drained the last of his juice and put the glass in the sink before following his brother. Peyton trailed behind the three of them and watched them from the front door. "Be careful, you guys, and have a good day at school. Layton, I'll be home after school so we can talk and I'll see you boys at dinner," she called as they got in Jamie's truck. Layton slid in between the boys.

The three of them waved before Jamie drove away. Peyton watched the car drive away before turning and walking back into the house, tears forming in her eyes.

Peyton brushed the tears away and grabbed her car keys so she could go to her office. If she was going to leave early she could at least get an early start.

Something drew Peyton to her bedroom, though. She walked into the room and sat on her bed, opening the top drawer of her nightstand. She reached into the very back of the drawer and pulled out the small box.

Hands shaking, Peyton opened the box and looked at the ring Layton's father had given her, even if it would never be used. She could still remember him giving it to her.

_Flashback_

_Peyton opened her eyes and smiled. She had been dreaming, but waking up to the real thing was even better. She leaned over and kissed Lucas softly, trying to wake him up. _

_It was their last day in Vegas and she wanted to make the most of it. Lucas's eyes fluttered opened and he smiled at Peyton, kissing her back. "Good morning," he said._

_Peyton grinned back at him. She could get used to waking up every day next to him._

"_We have a few hours before we have to head to the airport," she said suggestively, scooting closer to him and kissing his neck._

_Lucas stiffened and he sat up. "Peyton, we need to talk," he said. He took a deep breath and just blurted it. "Peyton, I'm not going back to Tree Hill," he said._

_Peyton sat up too. Once that conversation had ended the first time she hadn't given it a second thought. As he said it this time, though, Peyton could tell that he really meant it. "Lucas, you have to tell me why," she pleaded, taking his hand._

_Lucas let go of her hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, I'm not one for ultimatums, but this is how it has to be. You can come with me and be my wife, or you can go back to Tree Hill," he told her._

_Peyton was shocked. "Lucas, I love you; don't do this. Don't run away from whatever it is you are running from. You're not a runner, Luke, you never have been. I've always been the one to run away from my problems. Don't switch up the positions now," she pleaded with him._

_Lucas sighed. "Come on, Peyt, you know I love you, too. Don't make this harder than it has to be," he said._

_This was the hardest decision she ever had to make, but she knew what she had to do. "I can't, Luke. I love you more than anything, but I can't leave everything behind," she said._

_Lucas searched Peyton's eyes for a minute. He stood up and nodded resolutely, and then he walked away, into the bathroom._

_At the airport Peyton's flight was being called. She looked once more at Lucas. "Luke, please," she begged, the tears falling from her eyes. She didn't have anything else to say_

_Lucas took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pocket. He handed her a small box. "I want you to have this," he said._

_Peyton opened the box and saw the engagement ring. It was nicer than the first one. She noticed there was also a piece of paper in the box. She unfolded it and on it was a phone number, that and nothing else._

"_If you ever want to get a hold of me," he said. Hazel eyes met blue one more time. Neither of them wanted to move because they were each waiting for the other to break down._

_When neither of them did, Lucas turned around, and started walking away. Peyton turned and walked in the other direction, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Each of them looked back, but not at the right time._

_End Flashback_

In her room Peyton took the ring out of the box and slid it on the third finger of her left hand. As she looked at the ring on her finger and thought of her fatherless daughter, who was starting high school, she broke down and let the tears silently fall down her cheeks.

**A/N: **_Okay, some of you might not like where this chapter went, but don't worry, I will bring Lucas back… eventually, I promise. I am a Leyton fan and I won't allow this fic to end without them being together._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill. _


	9. Just Another Day

When Peyton finally made it to the studio Haley was waiting for her

When Peyton finally made it to the studio Haley was waiting for her. "So, your only daughter is starting high school today. How does it feel?" she asked.

Peyton forced a smile and sat down at her desk. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked, ignoring the question.

"Peyt, are you okay?" Haley asked, concerned for her best friend. She didn't realize it would be that hard for Peyton, and then she realized that Peyton was probably more upset about the absence of Layton's father.

Peyton had never actually said as much, but because of the fact that Layton had been born about nine months after the Vegas trip, everyone assumed. Peyton hadn't told anybody about the ring, or the fact that she had, but had never used, Lucas' number-she wasn't even sure it was still accurate.

There was something Peyton didn't know. Haley had stayed in touch with Lucas through e-mail. She had informed him on everything going on in the lives of everyone from Tree Hill. The only thing she hadn't mentioned was Layton.

He had kept her informed about his life, too. He had written a few more books, but everyone knew that, except Peyton, who chose to ignore it. Haley did know that he didn't have a permanent home though. He had been living like a nomad for the past fourteen years, never settling.

Another thing Haley knew that everyone else didn't-except Nathan, of course, whom she told everything to-was that Lucas hadn't dated seriously. He was still in love with Peyton, although, he'd never exactly admitted it in his e-mails.

"I'm fine, Haley," Peyton said, trying to sound like she really was.

"Do you still love Lucas?" Haley blurted. She hadn't meant to, but she didn't take it back either.

Peyton turned her head to look at Haley so fast that her neck cracked. Bringing a hand up to rub her neck, Peyton looked back down at the desk. "Why would you say that? Come on, Hales, it's been fourteen years, I think I'm over him by now," she mumbled.

Haley already had a comeback ready. "Then why haven't you dated anyone in these past fourteen years?" she asked.

Peyton looked up at Haley, defiance flashing in her eyes. "Just because I haven't dated anybody does not mean I love Lucas Scott. This is a small town with limited options. Not everyone finds their husband in high school, Haley," she said, trying to convince Haley as well as herself.

Haley sighed, but didn't back down. "So are you saying if there was a cute guy about our age who had a good personality and was into you, you'd date him?" she asked.

Peyton snorted. "I highly doubt you'd find him, but yeah, I would," she said.

Haley was about to respond when Brooke came into the studio, carrying a car seat which was holding her nine month old daughter in it. "Hey guys, sorry I can't stay, but Lissa just would not get out of the car. Thanks for taking Katie, I'll see you all for dinner," Brooke said as she set the car seat and diaper back down, then hugged Haley and Peyton before leaving the studio.

Brooke was now married to Ethan. They had dated for two years before he had popped the question, but her oldest daughter, Lissa, short for Melissa, was only five because they'd waited to have kids. After Angie Brooke took in lots more babies in need of surgery.

Melissa was starting kindergarten and Katie was nine months old. Since there was no day care at Brooke's Clothes Over Bros Tree Hill location, Peyton and Haley usually kept Katie and Lissa-when she wasn't in school-while Brooke was working, unless Ethan was home.

Peyton and Haley both watched the door after Brooke had left. After a moment Peyton started moving around papers again, trying to figure out what they were doing today. "So, what is it we're supposed to be doing today?" she asked again.

Haley rolled her eyes, but let Peyton changed the subject. "Well, since Mia is stopped in town for her tour, she's coming in so we can talk about her next album," Haley said. "Then we have that new band coming in to record their song," she added, walking over and sitting at her own desk.

Peyton nodded and put her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. After a moment she sat back up, ready to start the work day. At that moment, Mia walked in, and Peyton smile at her.

Later that day Peyton and Haley were fixing dinner in Haley's kitchen. Nathan was in the living room with Jamie, Kyle and Layton. Haley and Nathan's youngest child, and only daughter, was in the kitchen, standing on a chair and watching the women work.

The doorbell rang, but the door opened seconds later, letting them know that Brooke was there. Brooke always rang the doorbell at Haley's and Peyton's, even if she was just going to walk into the house; it was just sort of a warning. Ethan followed her into the house, carrying Lissa.

While Ethan carried Lissa into the living room Brooke went straight to the kitchen. "It smells good in here, but where is my baby girl?" she asked, after she had given both Haley and Peyton a hug.

"Aunt Brooke," called the seven year old girl standing on the chair as she held her arms out to Brooke.

Brooke laughed and picked her up. "Yes, I love you too, Beth, but I meant my baby," she said, giving Beth a kiss on the cheek before setting her back down on the chair.

Haley laughed. "Hey, you are my baby girl, hon," Haley said to her daughter. To Brooke, she added, "Upstairs taking a nap."

Brooke disappeared up the stairs and Haley turned off the stove. "Tell everyone dinner's ready," Haley said to Peyton.

Peyton nodded, taking off the apron she had been wearing. She walked over and picked Beth up. "Want to come with me?" she asked. Beth nodded and Peyton walked into the living room.

Layton and Kyle were sitting together doing homework, though it wasn't very effective because Lissa had sat next to them and was talking to them. Ethan, Nathan and Jamie were watching some sporting event together. Brooke had just come back downstairs, carrying Katie, who was groggily rubbing her eyes, and she was standing next to Peyton.

Peyton smiled, this was how evenings usually were spent in their extended family. It was nice to know that some things weren't changing just yet. After another few seconds, Beth grew tired of waiting and made the announcement for Peyton. "Dinner's ready," she told everyone.


	10. Dinner

Nathan sat at the head of the table, with Haley on his right and Jamie on his left

Nathan sat at the head of the table, with Haley on his right and Jamie on his left. Peyton sat next to Haley and Layton was next to her mom. On Jamie's other side was his sister and then his brother. Kyle used to sit next to Jamie, until Beth started whining about wanting to sit next to both of her brothers. Brooke was on the other side of Layton, with Katie's high chair sitting between her and Ethan, who was at the other end of the table. Across from Brooke and in between her father and Kyle, Lissa sat.

After saying Grace they began to pass the dishes of food around the table. Haley and Peyton had made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. For side dishes they had made garlic bread and a green salad.

After everyone had gotten food Peyton turned to her daughter. "So, Angel, how was your first day at Tree Hill High?" Peyton asked, using her nick name for Layton. She truly thought of Layton as her guardian angel, the only thing that had kept her going. Sometimes it was a good thing and sometimes it was a bad thing that she reminded Peyton of her father so much.

Layton was chewing a bite of salad, but when she swallowed she smiled at her mom. "It was different. Kind of good, kind of bad, I have so many classes with this one," she turned and gestured toward Kyle. They were both taking College Prep classes.

Kyle scoffed. "What good do you see in it?" he teased Layton. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not at the table," Nathan scolded his son. Peyton sent a warning look at her daughter. Kyle's and Layton's didn't fight with any seriousness, though. They teased each other often, but were really quite close.

Kyle smirked the famous Scott smirk across the table at Layton, but Layton tossed her own female version right back at him. It was funny seeing that smirk on the face of a female. Since Lucas had left Karen and Andy had only come back once, and that three years after Lucas had left so they could rent out Karen's old house. Ever since then they had been living mainly on the sea with Lily, whom they home-schooled.

"So, do you guys like your teachers?" Peyton asked the three teenagers.

Layton and Kyle shrugged and Jamie kind of nodded, but it was Beth and Lissa who both spoke up with a very enthusiastic affirmative. Everyone laughed, but the younger ones didn't really get what was funny.

Lissa began talking animatedly with her parents, while Beth took Kyle's attention as she told him about her day. Jamie talked basketball with his father while Haley tried to keep up with the conversation of all three of her children.

Layton was looking down at her food, pushing it around, but not really eating. Peyton gently elbowed her daughter. "What's going on?" she asked when she had Layton's attention.

Layton shrugged and looked down again. She definitely had the whole Scott brooding thing down pat. Peyton sighed and leaned over to give her daughter a hug. "We'll talk when we get home, okay?" she whispered into her daughter's ear.

Layton looked up at her mom and tried to be cheerful. She nodded, already knowing what she really wanted to talk about. "Oh, yeah, Mom, I think I'm going to try out for the girls' basketball team," she informed her mother, trying to take her mind off of other things.

Peyton was surprised. She had expected her daughter to try to be a cheerleader. "Basketball? Are you sure you want to play basketball?" she asked.

Layton nodded, suddenly in a much better mood. "I've played with Kyle and Jamie a few times and I think I want to try it out," she said. Layton saw her mom's hesitancy. "I know you wanted me to be a cheerleader mom, but you know cheerleaders have to wear those short skirts," she said with a grimace.

Kyle heard Layton's last comment. "Yeah, to be a cheerleader you actually have to be a girl," he said.

Layton kicked him under the table and rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the comment. She turned her expectant eyes back on her mother.

Peyton realized that her daughter was waiting for her reaction. "Aw, Layton, you know I'll support you in whatever you do, whether it's basketball or cheerleading. As long as you're doing what makes you happy, I'm happy," she said with a smile.

Layton was glad she had her mother's support. She turned back to her food and began to eat again. Peyton, on the other hand, became lost in her own thoughts.

Though she was honest when she had said she would support her daughter's basketball career, she wasn't sure how she felt about her daughter being so much like her father. This was just another thing that would remind her of Lucas. She loved her daughter greatly; it just hurt Peyton sometimes how much like Lucas she was and the fact that she wouldn't know her father.

Peyton remembered how much it hurt going through high school without a really good parent figure around. She didn't want Layton to go through the same thing. She tried her best, but she knew that while Layton didn't ask about her father, she had to wonder about him, at least.

Layton looked at her mom. She could tell that her mom still missed her father, whoever she was. Layton could read the pain on Peyton's face every time she was reminded of him. There were just times when Peyton would get lost in her thoughts, a look of pain on her face, and Layton knew she was thinking about her father.

Layton did wonder about him, though. As a teenager she was getting curious and wanted to know more about her father, who he was and what he was like. She knew it would be painful for her mother to talk about, but Layton needed to know, so she was going to ask about it when she got her mother at home, alone.


	11. Workaholic

Lindsey walked into the house

Lindsey walked into the house. It was quieter than she expected. Usually Blake would be watching TV about this time. She felt a little guilty that she hadn't made it home before he had fallen asleep.

That was when she noticed a figure sitting on her couch in the dark living room. Lindsey screamed right before Blake turned on the lamp next to the couch.

"Oh, my gosh," she said, holding a hand over her heart as she tried to get her heart rate back to normal. "Don't scare me like that, babe." Once her breathing had returned to normal she asked, "Why are you sitting in the living room in the dark?"

Blake took a moment to speak and Lindsey moved over to sit next to him on the couch. She could tell something was wrong when he pulled away from her touch. "You told me you'd be home in time for dinner tonight, Lindsey. It'd past midnight, not exactly dinnertime," he finally spoke up.

Lindsey sighed and hung her head. She hated that she had caused the hurt in his voice. She hated even more the disappointment in his voice. "Hon, I'm really sorry. I was running behind and had to catch up on some stuff," she said.

That wasn't the response he had been looking for. "Lindsey, it would be okay if this was the first or even fourth time you had said that. It's not though; it's more like the fourth time this week. For the past three weeks you have been working more and more and we don't get to spend any time together. The only times I get to see you are times when I stay up for you," he said angrily.

Lindsey hung her head in shame, looking down at her hands, where she was twisting her wedding ring around on her finger. "Blake, I'm sorry, I really am, but I've got a dead line to keep. This is an important book. If I don't get it done the author could choose someone else to be his editor and he is bringing in a lot of money," she said.

There was also another reason she had thrown herself into her work these past three weeks. She just wasn't sure she was ready to tell him yet.

She loved Blake. She loved that he had waited seven years, at her insistence, before marrying her. She knew he loved her more than anything. He had been begging her recently to stop working so much so they could settle down and have a family. She wasn't sure she was ready yet, though.

"When did you become such a workaholic? It's like work is more important to you than us. Is it, Lindsey? All I'm looking for is to know you're still committed to us. I thought you said you'd never let yourself turn into your mother?" he had hit her below the belt, he knew, but as much as he wanted to take it back, he just couldn't.

Lindsey gasped and looked up at him. Suddenly she was mad, too. "Do not even go there. That was a completely different situation," she said.

"Was it? Are you so sure about that? Your mother was never around, and I find you around here less and less. Are you sure you're not turning into her?" he asked.

Lindsey got up. "I don't have to listen to this. I'm going to bed. When you want to stop being an ass, you can come up, too. Until then just sleep on the couch," she said tiredly.

She stormed up the stairs and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind herself. Blake lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

A few hours later neither of them had fallen asleep. They couldn't stop the thoughts running through their minds. Both of them were sorry, but neither of them wanted to get up and apologize to the other.

Finally, Blake got tired of waiting and walked quietly to the bedroom and opened the door. Lindsey snapped her gaze to the door and sat up, arms crossed defensively over her chest.

Blake held up his hands in surrender. "I come in peace. I just want to talk," he said. Lindsey eyed him and he sighed. "Actually I want to apologize," he said.

Lindsey pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them and gesturing to the end of the bed for him to sit down. Blake cautiously walked over and sat so he was facing her.

After a moments pause he sighed and just jumped into his apology. "Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. You're nothing like your mother. I just miss spending time with you, is all," he said.

Lindsey scooted somewhat closer to him, shaking her head. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. You were right. I am turning into my mother and I'm so, so, sorry. It's just, I recently found something out, and I wasn't sure what to do about it. So I freaked and threw myself into my job. I shouldn't have done that. You make enough money that I don't need to work at all really. So I'm going to drastically cut back my hours. I'm going to work mainly from home now," she said.

Blake smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her. "It's not like I want you to quit your job, you know. I know you love it. I just want you to be close again. I feel like you've been pulling away from me," he paused. "Wait, what exactly was it that you found out recently?" he asked.

Lindsey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Finally she decided just to blurt it out. "Blake, honey, I'm pregnant," she said.

Blake was silent for so long that Lindsey was forced to look back up at him. "Did you hear me?" she asked.

Blake nodded. "Yeah, I heard you. That's amazing. Are we ready for a baby?" he asked, mainly for her benefit. He knew he was ready.

Lindsey was silent for a moment. "I've been really thinking about it tonight," she paused. "I think it's time for us to have a baby, to become more settled," she said, an excited smile playing on her lips.

Blake couldn't hold in his excitement anymore. He stood and then picked up Lindsey in his arms, spinning her around in his arms. His kissed her passionately as he set her down. "I love you, Lindsey," he said. "More than anything," he said when they broke apart.

Lindsey smiled back at him, resting her forehead against his. "I love you, too," she said.


	12. Late Night Worries

Brooke carried the diaper bag over one shoulder and a sleeping Lissa in her arms

Brooke carried the diaper bag over one shoulder and a sleeping Lissa in her arms. Ethan was carrying the car seat, which was holding a sleeping Katie, while he unlocked the front door of their house so they could go inside.

When the door was open he let Brooke go in first and she walked straight to Lissa's room to place her in bed. The jostling woke her up and Brooke told her sleepy seven-year-old to change into pajamas and get ready for bed.

Then Brooke walked down the hall and found Ethan placing Katie in her crib. She came up behind Ethan and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder as they looked down at their beautiful nine-month-old.

After a few minutes Ethan turned around so he could face Brooke and she slipped her arms up to his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

When Brooke broke away for air she rested her forehead against Ethan's. Somewhat reluctantly she pulled away, pulling him down the hallway. "We need to go tuck Lissa in," she said.

Lissa was in bed waiting for them. Brooke swooped down and tucked the covers around her daughter, tickling her as she did so. She kissed her daughter's forehead before stepping back so Ethan could give her forehead a kiss. "I'm glad you had a good day at school, honey. Have sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite," Brooke said as they back up towards the door.

"Good night Mommy, good night Daddy," Lissa called.

"Good night, honey," Brooke and Ethan echoed as they pulled the door closed behind them, leaving it open a crack.

Brooke walked into their bedroom with Ethan following. Without thinking of pajamas she threw herself down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

She felt Ethan lie down next to her. "Okay, Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked.

Brooke didn't answer him. Ethan stood and pulled her up, leading her out of the room. "Where are we going?" she asked. He didn't answer, just led her out of the house and into the backyard.

He walked down and sat in the middle of the grass, then lay down, looking up at the stars. He patted the grass next to him as he looked up at her before she lay down next to him.

"So what is it?" he asked when they were both staring at the stars. He took her hand in his and started rubbing her palm with his thumb.

Brooke paused for a minute. "Nothing really," she said, but he stayed silent and she knew she wasn't fooling him. She sighed. "Okay, fine, I guess I'm a little worried about Peyton. I know she's worrying about Layton growing up without a father," she finally said.

Ethan waited as she fell silent. She always seemed to open up more when she was looking at the stars, and he got the feeling she needed someone to just listen right now. He just sat there, using his thumb to make small circles on her palm.

"Peyton split right after dinner, which probably means she and Layton went home to have a big talk. I just hope she's up to telling Layton about her father, because I know Layton's going to be curious," Brooke paused again.

Ethan got the feeling that Brooke wasn't done yet, so he still didn't say anything.

He was right, because after a few minutes Brooke started talking again. "There's also the fact that I need some new edge to add to my line. I'm slipping up and I need something new to keep the sales up," she said.

Ethan could sense she was done this time. "Brooke, love, you'll be fine. You always are. You're great with the whole fashion thing. You're good at it and you'll continue being good at it," he said. "As for the whole Peyton thing, she'll be fine, she can take care of herself," he added.

Brooke looked over at her husband and smiled. "You are truly amazing, you know that?" she said.

Ethan smiled back at her, and pulled her close for a kiss. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too," she replied. Ethan stood up and pulled her up before leading her back into the house and into the bedroom.

After Brooke and Ethan had left Haley turned to her daughter. "Go get ready for bed," she said, pointing her upstairs.

Beth protested a little bit, but ran up the stairs anyway. Kyle and Jamie were outside playing around with a basketball. So Haley turned to her husband, who was watching a game on the T.V.

Haley picked up the remote and turned it off, causing Nathan to look over at her. "Something you want?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

.

Haley walked over and sat on his lap. "Yeah, my husband's attention," she said.

Nathan pulled her closer. "Well, you have that," he said before kissing her. A few minutes later they broke apart. "Let's go tuck Beth in and then watch a movie," Nathan suggested.

Haley nodded and they walked to their daughter's room. After they had tucked her in they settled onto the couch so they could watch a movie.

When the movie ended they boys still weren't inside. Haley opened the front door. "Time to go to bed, come on guys," she said, gesturing for them to come in.

Jamie and Kyle mumbled, but they each gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her good night as they walked into the house. "Love you, guys," she called to them as they walked to their bedrooms. They echoed the sentiment and Haley decided to find out where her husband had disappeared to.

She found him in their bedroom, wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a tee shirt to sleep in. Haley distractedly slipped into one of Nathan's old shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms to sleep in.

When she got into bed Nathan pulled her close. "What's on your mind?" he inquired.

Haley sighed. "I'm just worried about Peyton. I mean I took the first day of school off so I could help her at the studio like I've done all summer, but tomorrow I have to go back to work. Also, she's got to get over Lucas and start dating again. Layton's old enough to be able to handle it if she has a boyfriend, so she can't use that as an excuse," she said.

Nathan gently kissed his wife. "Hales, I love you, and I love that you worry about your friends, but Peyton's a big girl. She can handle herself," he said.

Haley nodded and Nathan moved on to kissing her neck. He kissed a certain spot and chills went down her spine. "You know, you're right. I've got other things to take care of anyway," she said.

He looked intrigued, "Oh yeah, and what's that?" he asked.

"My husband, of course," she said before sliding closer to him and kissing him back.


	13. Discussion Time

Peyton followed her daughter into the living room and took a seat on the couch

Peyton followed her daughter into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Layton slumped into the chair facing her mother.

"So what was bothering you today?" Peyton asked her daughter.

Layton didn't want to bother with small talk. "Who is my father?" she blurted out.

Peyton sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on. She had known this day would come, but that didn't make it any easier. "Instead of telling you exactly who he is, just yet, why don't I tell you what happened between us," she offered.

Layton thought about this for a minute; then nodded. "I just want to know about him, Mom. I mean, this man is responsible for half of my genes and I don't know one thing about him," she said.

Peyton looked sadly over at her daughter. She smiled slightly and started her story. "Okay, well, you father and I had a kind of rocky relationship in high school. Though it was mainly rocky because of Brooke," Peyton started.

Layton had to interrupt her mom at this. "Wait, Aunt Brooke?" she asked, shocked.

Peyton nodded. "Yup, the one and the same," she said. "Now, don't interrupt me, please. You can ask questions when I'm done," she said.

Layton looked at her mother with a mix of fascination and shock, but with a definitely rapt attention. She nodded.

Peyton took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "Well, anyway, our relationship wasn't always the best throughout high school. There were some hard times, but we were in a pretty good place towards the end of senior year," she paused.

"That lasted for a couple years. At least, it lasted until he proposed. I wasn't happy with the job I had and I wanted to fix that before committing myself to him. I loved your father dearly, but I turned him down. I left the night he proposed and didn't hear from him for a long time," she paused again and looked at her daughter.

Layton was trying to absorb this all. "Wait, he proposed to you?" she asked. "He proposed and you turned him down?" she did the mental calculations. "Wait, that would have been years before I was born," she said.

Peyton sighed. "Just wait, and let me tell the story, okay?" she asked. Layton nodded and quieted down again. She mimed zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key.

"Well, anyway, I didn't hear from him for awhile. Then I just get a call from him and he invites me an event. I showed up, but as I was about to go up to him I saw him with someone else. I didn't want to intrude, so I slipped away completely unnoticed. Well, it wasn't until after I moved back to Tree Hill that I found out he hadn't been seeing her at the time, but he was by the time I moved back to Tree Hill."

Layton wrinkled her nose as she tried to figure out what her mother meant. "So, he wasn't with her at the event, but he was with her when you moved back to Tree Hill?" she asked. Peyton nodded. "So when did you move back to Tree Hill?" she asked.

"It wasn't long before you were born that I moved back to Tree Hill," Peyton answered. "Anyway, I tried to get him back, but he proposed to the girl he was seeing," she was cut off by her daughter's gasp, but held up her hand so Layton wouldn't say anything. "They made it all the way to their wedding day, but she ended up leaving him before they were married because she said he was still in love with me."

"But then why didn't you get together then?" Layton asked. The story of her parents was long and complex.

Peyton sighed. "He didn't think he was still in love with me. He was sure he was meant to be with the girl who left him. He said some pretty horrible things to me," she paused and her eyes filled with tears because even after all these years the memories still hurt Peyton.

Peyton shook herself out of it so she could get on with the story. "Anyway, it was about the time I came back that I started up my label. One day, right before Haley and I started working on her comeback album, your father called me back up and invited me to go away with him for a little while," Peyton smiled, at least that was a happy time.

"Our time away from Tree Hill was great. He told me he loved me and he never wanted to be away from me again. He proposed and that time I was ready to accept," she smiled. Those two weeks in Vegas were the best two weeks of her life.

"Then what happened? If you were going to get married how did things get to be the way they are?" Layton asked.

A single tear slid down Peyton's cheek. "We were away from Tree Hill for two weeks, two blissful weeks. On the day we were supposed to get on a plane and come back to Tree Hill he told me that he couldn't come back, and he wanted me to run away with him. I told him I had to come home and we each went our separate ways, and I never saw him again. I had you nine months later and you, my angel, are the only thing that kept me going," she finally finished the story.

Layton sat in shock for a moment; then got mad. "You just let him go away? Mom, why didn't you go with him? You could've been living with him all this time and we could've been happy. You say you loved him, but you didn't love him enough to run away with him?" Layton screeched at her mother.

Peyton looked shocked. "Layton, honey, I had to come home, it was the best decision. I had to do what was right. I did love him with all my heart," she said.

Layton stood up. "No, Mom, if you did it wouldn't have mattered where you lived. I could've had a father. I wish you had sent me to live with him," she ran to her room and slammed the door and locked it. A few minute's later Peyton heard her daughter's stereo blasting music.

Peyton sat in shock on the couch. Never in her life had she expected her daughter to react like that. She hugged her knees to her chest and let herself cry. She didn't even bother going to her bedroom.

**A/N:**_ I thought it best to throw a little rift between Peyton and her daughter because we all know teenagers aren't the easiest to get along with, and I say this as a teenager. Anyway, this is mainly the way Peyton sees her whole relationship with Lucas. I wanted Layton to know what happened, but I didn't want her to know who he is quite yet._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own, in any way, any part of One Tree Hill._


	14. Peyton's Missing?

The next morning Kyle and Jamie were knocking on the door to Peyton's house so they could pick Layton up, but no one was answe

The next morning Kyle and Jamie were knocking on the door to Peyton's house so they could pick Layton up, but no one was answering. Jamie pulled out his extra key and walked into the house, followed by his brother, and they each walked in a different direction.

Kyle entered Layton's room and Jamie went to Peyton's. Layton was still in her bed asleep, but Peyton wasn't in her bed. Jamie walked through the house, looking for Peyton, before making his way to Layton's room.

Kyle was shaking Layton awake. Layton kept swatting at him. "Leave me alone," she mumbled.

"Thank God I'm not your mom and I don't have to wake you up every morning," he muttered under his breath before raising his voice. "Get out of bed. We're going to be late for school," he yanked the blanket off her bed.

"Speaking of Aunt Peyton," Jamie said in reference to Kyle's first comment, "she's not here. Layton, do you know where your mom is?" he asked her.

Layton groaned and sat up, looking at the clock as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Holy snap, why didn't you tell me it was so late," she yelped as she registered what time it was. She jumped out of her bed and moved frantically around before stopping. She looked at Jamie. "Wait, did you just say my mom's not here?" she asked.

Jamie nodded, rolling his eyes at her. "Yeah, I checked the whole house and she's not anywhere," he replied.

Layton didn't let her emotions register as she walked to her closet. She rummaged around, finally grabbing an outfit. She was about to change, but looked at the boys. "Will you pervs get out of here so I can change?" she said pointedly.

Kyle followed his brother out of the room and as he closed the door Jamie shouted over his shoulder, "We'll be waiting in the car." As they walked outside Jamie turned to his brother, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Call Mom, okay, leave a voice mail if you have to, just let her know Aunt Peyton's missing," he paused, "I'll call Aunt Brooke."

As both boys got out their cell phones Layton was busy up in her room, trying to change. She had put on a pair of jean shorts and a blue tee-shirt, but she couldn't find her blue flip-flops. She tossed everything in her room around, trying to find her other flip-flop.

She was trying not to think about her mother being missing, but really it was worry about her mother that turned her into tornado and destroyed her room. She didn't have time to worry about that, though, and it did help because she found her flip-flop.

Layton pulled her hair into a haphazard pony tail and didn't bother with make-up. She could do that in the bathroom at school. It didn't matter to her if she was late to first period, as long as she didn't miss her ride.

When she got downstairs she looked around, for any sign of where her mom might be, but found nothing. She grabbed her backpack from where she had left it on the floor in the living room and then ran out the front door, locking it behind herself.

She noticed both boys were snapping their cell phones shut as she walked up. "Who were you talking to?" she asked as she walked up to them.

They both shook their heads. "No one," they replied at the same time. Layton eyes them suspiciously. "Just get in the truck. You're so lucky we were early today," Jamie said as he slid into the driver's seat. Layton walked around to the other side and slid in next to him. Kyle slid in next to her and slammed the passenger door shut.

The three of them were quiet on the way to Tree Hill High. They were each lost in their own thoughts. The radio wasn't even playing, but none of them noticed it.

As soon as she got out of the car Layton ran off to the girl's bathroom, not saying a word to either boy. Jamie looked at his brother. "Did she answer?" he asked.

Kyle shook his head. "No, I got her voicemail. I'll go check her class room, though, and let her know. What about you?" he asked.

Jamie shook his head also. "Same here, I left her a voicemail. Go ahead and let Mom know, though. She should be in class," he told his brother.

Kyle was about to walk towards his mother's classroom, but the warning bell rang, and his homeroom was in the other direction, so he had to head to class. "We'll talk to her at lunch," Jamie said, before walking off to meet some of his friends.

Brooke knew something was wrong when she made it to Peyton's studio and no one was there. She didn't think much of it, though, the main issue was that she would have to take Katie in to her meeting, but then Brooke remembered what had happened when she had taken Angie into a meeting with her. She decided this could be a good thing.

She did briefly worry about Peyton, but pushed the thought aside. She had accidentally left her phone at home, so she didn't get the voicemail until around lunchtime, when her husband brought it to her at work.

Haley had a full class schedule until lunch, so as she sat down with her lunch she checked her cell phone. She noticed the call from her son and the voicemail. Worried about Kyle, she listened to the voicemail.

"Um, Mom, it's probably no big deal, but I'm at Layton's right now and I just thought I should let you know that Aunt Peyton is not here. Layton doesn't know where she is either. I'm not quite sure what you can do, but I just thought you should know. Love you, Mom, see you later."

Haley had just finished listening to the voicemail when Kyle and Jamie came into her classroom. Haley stood and walked over to her son's. "She wasn't home?" she asked.

They both shook their heads. "Nope, we just thought it was weird. She hadn't woken Layton up or anything. We had to use my key to get into the house and wake Layton up ourselves," Jamie said.

Haley sank back into a chair and thought about this. "Thanks for telling me, boys. There's not really anything I can do, at least not until the school day is over, but I'll call Peyton's cell phone and house. Who knows, maybe she's back already," she said, more to herself than to them.

Jamie and Kyle told their mom they'd see her at home then left the room. Haley called Peyton's house phone and got no answer. She called Peyton's cell, but it went straight to voicemail. She left a message and hung up. She took a deep breath, then dialed Brooke's number.

"Hey, tutor girl, what's going on?" Brooke answered. Ethan had just brought her lunch and her phone, and she had just checked the voicemail.

Haley sighed. "I don't know. I can't seem to locate Peyton. I have to stay for the rest of the school day, but do you think you can find her, for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just finished my meeting, so I don't really have anything to do for the rest of the day. At least, not anything more important than Peyton," she paused. "What do you think happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, Brooke. Maybe she had Layton got into a fight last night. She has to be somewhere, though. I'll call you after school let's out so you can tell me what's going on," Haley replied.

Brooke was already packing up her stuff, making sure she had her diaper bag and her daughter. "I think I might know where she is," she said. She hung up her phone and slung her diaper bag and purse over one arm. She picked up Katie's car seat and walked out of the office.

**A/N: **_Well, here it is, the next couple of chapters. I really hope you guys keep reviewing, it really does inspire me. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	15. Talking at River Court

"P

"P.Sawyer, now, who would have thought that I'd see you here?" Peyton heard a voice come up behind her. She was sitting in the middle of the River Court, staring at nothing, and she didn't need to turn to see who was behind her.

Brooke walked up and set Katie's car seat down in front of Peyton. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the ground next to Peyton. She didn't wait for Peyton to answer, because she knew that Peyton wouldn't answer. "I'll take it," she said and sat down next to her, pulling her knees up so she could rest her chin on them, mimicking Peyton's position.

Brooke was silent for a moment, waiting to see if Peyton would offer up an explanation. "Want to explain why I got a call from Jamie, and he left me a voicemail, letting me know that you weren't at home? Want to explain why Haley got a matching voice mail from Kyle?" she finally asked when it became clear that Peyton needed to be prodded before she would speak.

"My daughter hates me, Brooke," Peyton finally said, tears filling her eyes.

Brooke didn't hesitate. "Of course Layton doesn't hate you. Your daughter adores you," she said, a little alarmed that Peyton would say that.

Peyton shook her head adamantly. "Nope, she told me last night. She wants to go live with her dad," Peyton said grimly, still not looking at Brooke.

"Come on, P.Sawyer, she said that because you were fighting, that doesn't mean she means it. What exactly were you fighting about?" Brooke asked.

Peyton took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Just when Brooke was going to prod her some more, she spoke up. "I told her about her father," Brooke gasped involuntarily. She had never expected Peyton to tell Layton about Lucas. Peyton shook her head. "No, I didn't tell her who he is. I told her what had gone on between the two of us. When I had finished she told me that she wished I had sent her to live with him and stormed off to her room."

Brooke looked at Peyton sympathetically. "Did she ever actually say that she hates you?" she asked.

Reluctantly, Peyton shook her head. "Not in those words, but with her eyes. She didn't need to say it. The way she looked at me said it all," she spoke softly.

Brooke reached out and touched her best friend's arm, but Peyton shied away from the contact. "Come on, Peyton, she was just upset, that's all. I know that your daughter absolutely loves and adores you. Her life was just thrown upside down. We all know that she reacts before thinking when she's angry, just like someone else I can name," Brooke shot Peyton a knowing look.

Peyton sighed. "I know, it, just, it hurt Brooke. She's all I have left, she's my family and yeah sometimes she reminds me of her father and that hurts, but I've always loved her and I've always tried to do what I thought was best for her," Peyton choked out as she broke all the way down and began sobbing again.

Brooke opened her arms for her best friend and Peyton fell into them, her huge sobs wracking her body. Brooke gently rubbed her back and softly murmured soothing things in her ear.

After a while Peyton stopped crying and she leaned back. "Layton is not all you have, you know. You have me and Hales and Nate, and of course all our lovely children. Whom, by the way, two of them cared enough about you to let your best friends know something was up," Brooke said.

Peyton hung her head in shame. "Yeah, I know I have you all. We're this really big, extended family thing. It's kind of weird sometimes, but it works," she said apologetically. "Layton is my blood though, and she's all I have left of him," she added softly.

Brooke looked at her best friend and saw how much she still missed Lucas. "You have got to get over him, P.Sawyer. You can't pine away your whole life. I understand why you weren't dating when Layton was little, but she's grown up now, and I think she'd be fine if you started dating, as long as you're happy."

Peyton looked down at her hands, further avoiding Brooke's eye contact. "I know, it's just, hard, you know. It's hard realizing that he's really not coming back. I guess I kind of held out some kind of hope that he'd realize his mistake and come back to me," she said softly.

Brooke didn't know what to say to this. She sat there, staring at her best friend, trying to find some comforting words. The silence was broken when Peyton was hit by Katie's pacifier. Katie started fussing, easing all the tension that had been hanging in the air.

Brooke pulled the car seat closed to her, unbuckling the seat and pulling her daughter out. She tried to comfort her daughter, but Katie leaned towards Peyton, holding her arms out.

Brooke laughed, she wasn't offended. In fact, it was a good thing that her daughter wanted someone else sometimes. "She wants you, P.Sawyer," Brooke said.

Peyton looked up. She hadn't noticed Katie leaning towards her, but reached out and took the squirming nine-month-old. Katie immediately stopped fussing. Peyton started playing with the little girl in her arms, making cooing sounds.

Brooke watched Peyton with her daughter and slipped away for a minute, unnoticed. It was about the time school let out, so she called Haley's cell phone.

"Tell me you found Peyton and she's okay," Haley answered her phone, having already checked the caller ID.

Brooke laughed. "I think she'll be fine, but she needs to have a chat with her daughter. Are you still at the school?" she asked.

"Yeah, and actually, Layton is here," Haley answered.

"Well, tell her to stay there and I'll get Peyton there," Brooke said before hanging up her cell phone. Brooke walked over and noticed Peyton still hadn't noticed Brooke had left. "Come on, let's get going, we have some stuff to do."

Peyton looked up and tried to hand Katie to Brooke, but as she was standing Katie started fussing again. "My own daughter likes you over me. See, Peyton, my baby doesn't hate you," Brooke teased with a smile.

Peyton took Katie back from Brooke, muttering under her breath. "Yeah she's probably the only one."

Brooke looked at Peyton. "Promise me you'll try to get over him and find someone else?" Brooke asked her best friend.

Peyton sighed, but pasted on a fake smile so Katie would stop fussing. "Yeah sure, whatever, you're not the only one who's told me that," she said, while smiling cheesily at Katie. Then she remembered what Brooke had said. "Wait, what kind of stuff do we have to do?"

"You have to make good with your daughter," Brooke said, picking up the empty car seat and walking to her car without giving Peyton time to say anything else.

**A/N: **_I'll post a couple chapters tomorrow… If I get some reviews… Well, okay, I'll post them anyway, but if I get some good reviews I might post more than a couple. Review, please!!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	16. Making Amends

Layton had just reached Haley when Brooke had hung up the phone

Layton had just reached Haley when Brooke had hung up the phone. "Is my mom okay? Do you know where she is?" Layton asked.

Kyle reached them just then, followed by Jamie. "Do you want us to take her home, or what?" Jamie asked as Kyle ran a hand through his dark hair.

Haley held up her hands. "Everybody chill, Peyton's fine. Brooke found her," she said and saw the three teenagers relax.

Layton nodded. "So I can go home," she said and was already backing away.

Haley shook her head. "Not quite, young lady, I need to speak to you," she turned to her boys and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, despite their protests. "You guys go ahead and go home. I'll be there soon enough," she said, pushing her boys back in the direction they had come.

Then Haley turned back to Layton and opened the door to her classroom. "Get in there and sit down," she said when Layton hesitated.

Reluctantly Layton walked in and sat in a desk. Haley followed and sat on a desk across from her. Layton took Haley's lead and moved so she was sitting on top of the desk. "What happened?" Haley asked simply.

Layton paused. "I may have said some things I didn't mean, exactly. She just told me about my dad and I freaked. No matter what she says, she's the reason I have no father. She could have changed things," Layton said, but Haley could tell that as angry as she was, she was still relieved her mom was okay.

"Maybe you should just try listening to her. Hear her out, you know. I'm sure she has some explanation," Haley suggested.

At that moment Brooke walked into the room, followed by a confused Peyton, who was carrying Katie.

Haley slid off the desk and Peyton noticed her daughter just as Layton noticed her. Both of their eyes went wide and Brooke and Haley had to laugh at how much they looked alike.

In the shock Haley took Katie out of Peyton's arms and she slipped out of the room, followed by Brooke.

Peyton couldn't face her daughter. She leaned against the wall and slid down, leaning her face against her knees. She heard the shuffling of Layton moving closer.

Layton didn't know what to say and she knew her mom was hurting. "I just want to know why," she said finally, her voice soft.

Peyton looked up at her daughter. "I had to come home. He was running and I couldn't run anymore. Tree Hill was my home, is my home still. He wanted me to leave everything behind and I couldn't. I finally had my dream. I had a label and I was helping others realize their dreams," she said.

Peyton didn't know how to continue, but Layton was listening intently, trying to understand. That alone propelled Peyton. "Listen, you're my daughter. I loved your father more than anything, but he made his decision. I could have told him about you, but he might've tried to take you away from me. I wouldn't have survived without you," Peyton broke off and swallowed through the lump in her throat.

"You really are my guardian angel. I still love your dad and I miss him so much sometimes. You are so much like him," she broke off, unable to say anything else.

Layton really didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent. Peyton stood and faced her daughter, knowing what she had to do. "Listen, I have a number he gave me when he left. I don't know if it's still connected, but I can find some way to get a hold of him," she paused. Layton didn't understand what her mom was getting at. "If you want me to call him and see if you can go live with him, then I will," she said.

Layton stared at her mom. A part of her wanted to agree, just let her mom send her away, but then she really looked at her mom. She knew that she couldn't leave, at least not yet.

"Hey, don't stay because you think you need to, for me. I think," she stopped and corrected herself, "I can get along just fine if you need to do this. I just ask that you call and talk to me and come visit every once in a while," Peyton had correctly guessed her daughter's thoughts.

Layton sat back down on the nearest desk as she thought. Peyton understood that she needed time. "I'll let you think about this, Layton, I understand," she said and she turned to walk out of the room.

Suddenly Layton stood. "No, Mom, I've made my decision already. I don't need any time," she said.

Peyton stopped and turned back around to face her daughter. She nodded slowly. She was sure her daughter had chosen to go. "Okay, well I'll set it up as soon as I possibly can," she said before Layton could say anything.

Layton smiled at her mother and shook her head. "No, Mom, I'm going to stay. He chose to leave. I know you came back because you had to. I don't need to go away. I need to stay right here with my mom and my extended family members, whom love me," she said, and then she ran over and threw her arms around her mother.

Peyton smiled with relief and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you, Angel," she whispered to her daughter.

"I love you too, Mom," Layton answered before breaking the hug.

Peyton turned to the door and Layton linked her arm through her mother's as she opened the door. Both Brooke and Haley were standing right by the door and it was obvious they had been listening.

Peyton and Layton rolled their eyes exactly the same way. Brooke and Haley both rushed forward, but Haley got to Layton first, which was just as well, because Brooke was holding Katie. "We're glad you chose to stay, kid," Haley said to Layton.

Brooke walked over to Peyton and slipped the arm that wasn't holding Katie over Peyton's shoulder. She looked at Peyton expectantly. "Thank you, B.Davis," Peyton said, using her old nickname for Brooke, even if it wasn't correct anymore.

**A/N: **_I'll give you three more chapters. I could have had Layton leave, but then it would cause unnecessary drama and it's going to be hard enough getting Peyton and Lucas back together. I hope you like the chapters. Review please. If I get more reviews I just might be more inclined to post more chapters._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	17. Cute Boys And Sunsets

Peyton moved out of Brooke's grip and walked over to her daughter as Haley let go of her

Peyton moved out of Brooke's grip and walked over to her daughter as Haley let go of her. Layton flashed her mom a grin and looped her arm through Peyton's.

"So, how's school going?" Peyton asked her daughter.

Layton giggled, but tried to be nonchalant. "Mom, I only started yesterday," she said.

This was not what Peyton wanted to hear. "You're telling me there are no cute guys at all?" she asked.

Layton laughed with her mother and began to tell her about the past two days of school. Haley and Brooke hung back, watching the mother and daughter interact.

All of a sudden Layton got the urge to look up, she did, and when she saw who was coming down the hallway she stopped everything. She stopped walking and her words died in her throat.

Peyton stopped, too, and looked at her daughter, and then down the hallway, but she could see nothing out of the ordinary. A little ways down the hall there was a couple of teachers talking and there was a guy walking down the hall toward them, but that was it.

As the guy approached, Peyton realized that her daughter had a crush on him. "Hey, Layton, right?" he stopped and asked Layton.

Haley and Brooke walked up and noticed that Layton was frozen. So Haley stepped closer. "Hey, Jeremy," she said.

Jeremy turned his eyes to his teacher. "Ah, Mrs. Scott, I was hoping you hadn't left," he said, running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

Haley looked at him expectantly. "Well, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Could you tell me what the homework was? I forgot to write it down," he looked sheepish.

"Just read the first three chapters Julius Caesar," she answered.

He nodded and turned back to Layton. "I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow," he said.

This time Layton managed a nod before he turned away and walked back in the direction he had come.

All three of the older women gathered around the teenager. "You SO like him," they all said. Katie made some noises too, which the adults took to mean she agreed.

Layton, finally able to move again, shook her head adamantly. "I do not," apparently she had regained use of her voice, too.

After they kept badgering she finally snapped. "Okay, maybe I do," she said softly. "He's a junior, though, not to mention a star on the basketball team, so it's not like it really matters," she said.

Eventually the three gave up trying to get her to talk about it and they continued walking out of the school. Haley took her car and Layton rode with her mom in Brooke's car, though they were all on their way to Haley's house.

Layton took her homework to the living room, where Kyle was working, and Nathan and Jamie were watching some kind of sports game on TV. Haley walked over to give her husband a kiss before heading for the kitchen with Peyton.

They got started on dinner as Brooke went upstairs to lay Katie down for a nap. Beth was upstairs, but came running downstairs so she could hug her mommy.

Haley picked her up and sat her on the counter. "So what should we make for dinner?" she asked Beth.

They decided on meatloaf, so Haley got the hamburger meat out and other things used for meatloaf. Peyton got out some things to make a couple side dishes.

Brooke came down and started talking to them as they cooked. At four, Brooke left to go pick Lissa up.

Beth ran off to the living room, leaving Haley alone with Peyton. "Are you okay, Peyton?" Haley asked.

Peyton sighed and sat down. "I'm fine, really, I am," she answered.

"Okay," Haley held up her hands in mock surrender.

After dinner Peyton sat alone on the porch steps. She didn't hear Nathan come up, but she didn't let the surprise show on her face when she noticed he was sitting next to her.

"How're you doing, Peyton?" he asked.

She just kept watching the sunset. "I'm fine. Why does everybody keep asking me that?" she asked.

"Maybe it's because we can all tell when you are anything but fine," he answered.

Peyton sighed and ran a hand through her curls. "Listen, my brother may be the biggest idiot I know. He had something great with you and he let it go. There are plenty of other people out there. You just have to go and find someone better than him," Nathan said before she had a chance to speak.

"What is there isn't someone better?" Peyton asked softly, finally speaking her fears.

Nathan laughed. "Peyton, if he's such and idiot that he'd give you up, then there has to be someone better," he said.

Peyton finally cracked a smile. "Thanks, Nate," she said, really meaning it.

"Any time," he said before standing. "Now are you coming inside?" he asked.

Peyton looked back out at the sunset, this time with a smile on her face, and shook her head. "No, I'll be in when the sun is set, though," she said.


	18. Mother Daughter Breakfast

The next morning Peyton was waking her daughter up

The next morning Peyton was waking her daughter up. "Come on, Angel," she coaxed, walking into Layton's room for the first time that morning. "Time to get up," she added, about to walk out of the room again. She was used to entering Layton's room several times each morning to wake her up.

Peyton was very surprised when she heard Layton entering the bathroom minutes after she had left the room. She smiled as she went downstairs to make breakfast.

Thirty minutes later Layton entered the kitchen, fully dressed and ready for school. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a vintage tee-shirt that Peyton had never seen her wear. On her feet was a pair of black Vans that Peyton had bought her for her birthday, but had yet to see her wear.

"Whoa, Layton, what's up with the new look? And why are you so early? You still have at least fifteen minutes before Jamie and Kyle get here," Peyton informed her daughter.

Layton shrugged at her mom and walked over to sit at the table. "I'm trying out a new look, I guess," she said. "What did you make?" she asked, indicating the breakfast.

Peyton raised her eyebrows at her daughter. Layton rarely ate breakfast. "I made waffles and some bacon," she answered. "Want some?"

Layton surprised her by nodding. "Yeah, I'll take a waffle and a couple slices of bacon. We have syrup, right?" she asked.

Peyton handed her daughter a plate and the syrup, then made herself a plate and sat down next to her daughter. She laughed as she watched Layton dip a strip of bacon in the syrup she had poured on the waffles. It was a habit Layton had had for a long time, dipping her breakfast foods in syrup.

Peyton stood, "Would you like some juice?" she asked her daughter as she walked to the refrigerator.

"Milk, if we have it," Layton called to her mom. Peyton poured two glasses of milk and then returned to the table.

"So, tell me about the boy yesterday," she said as Layton took a gulp of her milk.

Layton almost spit the milk back out at her mother's bluntness. She started coughing and Peyton patted her back. When she was done choking, Layton turned to look at her mother. "I have no clue what you're talking about," she said before turning back to her plate and stuffing a bite of waffle into her mouth. Peyton eyed her daughter, waiting for her to speak. Finally Layton put her fork down. "All right, I like Jeremy, okay, but he's a junior, Mom, I'm only a freshman, I get how things work," she said.

Peyton placed her hand on her daughter's arm as she laughed. Layton glared at her mother. She couldn't believe she had opened up to her mother, only to be laughed at.

Seeing her daughter's glare, Peyton stopped laughing. "Honey, I'm not laughing at you," she said.

"Well, I'm not laughing, so you're not laughing with me," Layton said icily.

The smile fell off Peyton's face. "Hey, I am your mother and you do not speak to me like that. Does this Jeremy have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Layton looked down. "Sorry, Mom," she said before pausing to think about the question. "No, I don't think he does. Why?" she asked.

Peyton shrugged, taking a bit of bacon. "Well, then you're a lot better off than you're father and I were. At least there's that," she paused, "Honey, with a thing like love, age doesn't matter, certainly not a couple grades. Don't worry about it. It it's meant to be, it will be," she said, leaning over and giving Layton a kiss on the forehead.

Layton smiled and considered her mom's advice. "Thanks for the talk, Mom," she said as she got up to put her empty plate in the sink, "and the breakfast," she added.

Peyton smiled. "I'm glad you liked the breakfast, but the talk isn't over yet," she said. "Sit your little butt right back down," she pointed to the chair Layton had just vacated.

With a sigh, Layton sat back down. "How do you know him, anyway, if he's a junior?" Peyton asked.

"He's in my English class with me. He's taking two English classes because he failed freshman English," Layton tried to explain to her mother.

Peyton smiled. "Isn't Haley your English teacher?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I like that look, Mom, what's going on in your mind?" Layton asked.

Peyton shook her head just as there was a knock on the door. "That will be your ride," she said as she stood, taking her plate to the sink. "You better hurry along," she said.

Layton stayed seated. She still didn't like the look that had been on her mother's face. There was another knock at the door. "Get going, Angel," she said to Layton. "Come on in, boys," she added, calling to the front door.

Jamie and Kyle soon entered the kitchen. They each grabbed a waffle and noticed Layton sitting there. "What's wrong with her?" Kyle asked Peyton.

Peyton shrugged. "Beats me," she said. "Want some milk?" she offered. After both boys had eaten, the three teenagers left the house.

Peyton waved bye to them from the front door, then turned back and entered the house as she pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Haley," she said when her best friend answered the phone. "I know you have to go soon to start class, so just listen. Layton does like this Jeremy dude, and since they both have your class I just want you to watch them. I want my baby girl happy, but I don't want her to get in any trouble either. Well, thanks, I'll talk to you later, bye," she said, not even giving Haley a chance to say much of anything before hanging up the phone.

**A/N: **_I wanted to have a positive interaction between Peyton and Layton. It's mainly to show that even if they fight they're still close. Review, please!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	19. Wow

Peyton was at her desk, filling out some paperwork when she heard the door open

Peyton was at her desk, filling out some paperwork when she heard the door open. She looked up with her 'how-may-I-help-you?' smile, even though it was probably Haley or Brooke.

She stared in awe at the hot guy who had entered her office. He had gorgeous blonde hair and bright green eyes and, she noted as she looked him up and down, a body to die for.

He looked around the office before his eyes settled on Peyton. A smile lit up his features, making him even more gorgeous as he walked over to her desk. He held out his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Colby Lawson," he introduced himself. His voice was deep and gravelly, but sounded like someone had poured honey over it.

When Peyton could speak she muttered, "Wow," under her breath.

Colby was still holding his hand out to her. "What was that?" he asked, leaning closer, close enough for Peyton to catch a whiff of his intoxicating scent.

Peyton cleared her throat and shook his hand. "I'm Peyton Sawyer. How can I help you?" she said, flashing him her smile.

"I'm trying to record a CD and I've heard you're record label is one of the best," he said as he let go of her hand.

Peyton grinned. At that moment Brooke came through the door. Peyton noticed Brooke's eyes travel up and down Colby before she muttered, 'wow,' too. Then Brooke snapped her attention to Peyton. "I'm here to pick up Katie. Is this a bad time?" she asked.

Peyton shook her head. "This is Brooke and yes, she is the owner of the Clothes Over Bros line," Peyton pointed to Brooke. "This is Colby and I'm trying to figure out why he's here," she pointed to Colby. They shook hands before Peyton spoke up again. "Katie is in the back room," she gestured to Brooke, indicating that she should leave.

After Brooke had left the studio, Peyton gestured for Colby to take a seat before she sat down. "So, what kind of music do you play?" she asked.

They discussed music for a bit. "Well, just give me your demo and I'll set it up so I can hear you live," Peyton said, but didn't stand up yet. She wasn't exactly eager to see him go.

Colby smiled at her again, making her heart flutter. She hadn't been remotely interested in any guy since Lucas, but there was something about this one. She couldn't help but be attracted to him.

Colby was attracted to her, too. "Well, I'd like that. I think I'm going to love working with you, Peyton," he said.

Peyton smiled coyly. "Are you so sure I'm going to want to work with you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

He smiled a cocky smile. "Of course," he said, only half-joking. "You can't resist me," he added, smirking at her.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Just a bit cocky, aren't we?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nah," he said. Then he stood. "I'll go get my demo out of my car," he said.

As soon as he left the building Peyton looked in a mirror to make sure her curls weren't acting too wild today. Peyton heard the door open and looked over with a smile.

She saw it was just Haley coming in and the smile faded. Haley ignored that fact as she walked over to Peyton's desk. "Wow," she muttered. "Do you realize you have really hot guys loitering on the streets outside your studio?" she asked.

Peyton looked at Haley, alarmed, then looked at the door, to make sure Colby hadn't come back. "I'll tell you about him later. Go hide in the back room and I'll let you know when you can come out," she said, shoving her friend toward the back room.

Haley was shocked and a little worried about her friend, but did as she asked. Just as Peyton was returning to her chair Colby came back in.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Miss me?" he asked cockily.

"Oh yes, every second was agony," she said, the sarcasm dripping off her voice, but she softened it with a smile.

He handed her a CD. "Here," he said, then he gave her a slip of paper. She looked down at it, confused. "My name and number. So you can get a hold of me," he explained.

Peyton smiled. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then," she said, as she slowly stood.

He grinned at her again before turning slowly and walking toward the door. Just as he made it to the door he turned back. "Hey, Peyton, want to go out sometime?" he asked her.

Peyton instantly panicked. Sure it was okay when it was just flirting, but did she actually want to date the guy? She couldn't think of an answer. She wasn't sure she wanted to date, but Brooke and Haley would kill her if she outright told him 'no.'

"Um, I think I'm going to have to get back to you on that," she stammered finally.

**A/N: **_Don't kill me! Just as a reminder, because people keep asking, this is a Leyton fic, so I'm throwing this guy in for a little drama, but don't worry. Lucas will be back pretty soon, I promise. Review, please!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	20. Just Say Yes!

Peyton walked over and let Haley out of the back room

Peyton walked over and let Haley out of the back room. "So what is going on?" Haley demanded.

Peyton looked over at her friend and didn't know where to start. "Well, that super hot guy you saw outside, his name is Colby Lawson. He came to me looking for a record deal," Peyton said.

Haley's eyes widened and she instantly forgot her anger at her best friend as she walked closer. "Well, tell me everything," she said.

Peyton chuckled. "Okay, so we talked for a bit, then he went out to his car to get his demo so he could bring it back to me. While he was outside, that was when you got here," Peyton explained.

Haley nodded. "It all makes sense now. You are forgiven," she said to Peyton, then gestured for her to continue the story.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when he came back he handed me the tape and his number, so I could call him." At Haley's look, Peyton added, "About him performing. I want to see him perform live before I sign him."

Haley shrugged. "A girl can hope, can't she? So is that it?" she asked.

Peyton paused. "Not exactly," she said hesitantly.

Haley looked intrigued. "Well, don't leave me hanging. What happened?" she demanded.

Peyton took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, as he was leaving he turned back and asked me out," she blurted.

Haley's eyes widened and she squealed and started jumping up and down. She stopped when she saw the look on Peyton's face. "Don't tell me you said 'no,'" she almost growled at Peyton.

Peyton shook her head. "Not exactly, I told him that I'd have to get back to him," she said, looking at the ground.

Haley smacked Peyton's arm. Peyton looked up at her best friend, rubbing her arm where Haley had smacked her. "What was that for?" she demanded.

Haley rolled her eyes. "For being an idiot. You should have said yes, stupid. You said if a hot guy came around and he asked you out you'd say yes. So just say yes!" Haley said.

Peyton glared at Haley as she rubbed her arm. "Let's just go to your house," she said, trying to change the subject, and she turned and left the studio.

After Haley and Peyton had told Brooke the story, Brooke said the same thing. "Why didn't you say yes, P.Sawyer?" she asked.

Peyton sighed. "Come on, guys, this is my decision. The only reason I didn't immediately tell him 'no,' is because I know you two would have murdered me," she said.

Brooke and Haley looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement. "Damn straight, we would have. You should just say yes," Brooke said.

Peyton stood up. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Could we please move on? We have to get dinner on the table," she said.

Haley and Brooke studied Peyton for a moment before shrugging. "Fine. Have it your way," Haley said. "It's your life you're ruining," Brooke added.

Peyton rolled her eyes and left the room. She found Layton sitting on the couch in the living room and sat next to her. "Hey Angel," she said.

Layton looked up from the book she was reading and looked over at her mom. "What's going on, Mom?" she asked, immediately noticing her mother's stress.

Peyton shook her head. "Nothing, just this guy who is new to town asked me out today and I didn't tell him 'yes,' like Brooke and Haley seem to think I should have," she said.

Layton's eyes lit up. "Oh, that tall blonde guy with gorgeous green eyes," Layton paused, "Wow," she muttered. "For an older guy he sure is smoking hot," she said.

"Wait, how did you see him?" Peyton asked her daughter.

Layton smiled. "Around town somewhere. Tree Hill's not that big, Mom," she said.

The smiled wiped off her face, Layton turned to look sharply at her mother. "Why did you say 'no,' to him, anyway?" she asked.

Peyton groaned. "Not you, too," she muttered. "Maybe I didn't say 'yes,' because I have other things to worry about besides dating," she said.

Layton rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mom. We all know you only said 'no,' because you're scared. When are you going to get over your fears and just say yes?" she asked.

Peyton studied her daughter and shrugged. Layton shot her mom a look before turning back to her book.

Peyton thought about what Haley, Brooke and Layton had said all through dinner. By the time dinner was finally over she decided that they were right.

After she had finished the dishes she slipped outside, pulling her cell phone and the slip of paper out of her pocket.

Peyton dialed the number and waited as the phone rang. She counted three rings before someone picked up and she heard that deep, gravelly, honey-covered voice again.

Peyton gulped nervously. "Hey, this is Peyton Sawyer. I was just thinking about your offer this afternoon. I'd like to change my answer to 'yes,'" she said into the phone.

**A/N: **_Like I said before, please don't kill me. Lucas will come back, I promise! Review, please!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	21. Time For A Break

"Blake, where are you

"Blake, where are you?" Lindsey called as she entered the house. Blake came out of the living room and met her in the foyer of their home.

He took her jacket, but turned his head so she hit his cheek when she was trying to kiss his lips. "I thought you said you'd be home earlier. Dinner was ready an hour ago," he said.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, I had an emergency I had to take care of," she paused and looked at her husband and subconsciously placed a hand on her belly. "Besides, on a good note, that was my last day," she announced.

Blake looked over at her and noticed the hand on her belly. He walked over and gently placed his hand over hers, bending down and gently kissing her belly before looking up at her. "I thought you still had two more weeks," he said.

Lindsey shook her head. "Nope, I decided two weeks was too long of a wait. I resigned today. I'm not even sure if I'll go back after the baby's born," she said.

Blake grinned at her, then picked her up and twirled her around. "That's amazing," he said with a laugh as he twirled her.

"Put me down," Lindsey squealed, partially meaning it and partially wanting him to never put her down.

Blake lowered her slowly and left a long lingering kiss on her lips. "Did you really quit?" he asked, still shell-shocked.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and didn't bother to answer. Instead she pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. Neither of them noticed their maid, Aimee, standing there until she cleared her throat. Lindsey broke the lip lock, but stayed in Blake's arms as she looked over his shoulder at Aimee.

Lindsey smiled sheepishly and Aimee smiled back. "Well, I think I'm done for the day. See you tomorrow," she said as she reached into the hall closet for her coat.

"Actually, Aimee, I think I'm going to have to let you go. I hear Claire's office is looking for a new editor, though," she said with a grin. "I've already recommended you for my spot. They should be calling you tomorrow to set up the interview," she said.

Aimee was shocked. She had actually gone to college to be an editor, but had become a maid on the side after she had gotten pregnant right after college. The guy who had knocked her up had left without another word, so Aimee had been living with her mother, until she had met Lindsey.

Lindsey had given her the job for a much higher pay than Aimee actually deserved for the work she did. Another plus was that Lindsey let Aimee take her child with her to work when she needed to.

Eventually Aimee had made enough money to get a apartment of her own, away from her mother, but Aimee hadn't stopped working for Lindsey. Even now, she had her own husband and her son was in school now, so she could look for another job, but she didn't.

"Wait, what? I thought you were going to keep working after the baby was born," Aimee looked at Lindsey questioningly.

Lindsey shook her head. "Actually, Claire is coming over for dinner. Maybe you can stay and you guys can talk business," Lindsey offered. "Listen, Aimee, you, more than anyone, deserve this position. I've decided I want to be a stay-at-home-mom. I want you to have my old job. It's that simple," she added when Aimee was still looking at her in disbelief.

Aimee took a deep breath and finally realized what Lindsey was saying. A huge grin spread over her features. "Thank you so much. Oh, my gosh, you so didn't have to do this. I owe you so much already," she blabbered.

With a smile, Lindsey let go of Blake and hugged Aimee. "Like I said, you deserve it. There is no one I'd rather have take my place," she said. "So, can you stay for dinner?" she asked.

Aimee thought about it. "Let my call my husband," she said before going into the living room to make the private phone call.

Lindsey noticed Blake was staring at her. "What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You truly are amazing, Linds, you know that?" he said, walking over to her and snaking his arms around her waist.

Lindsey modestly shook her head. "I am not," she protested. Their eyes locked and she smiled, "but I'm glad you think I am," she added.

He kissed her lightly, trailing kissed from her mouth, down to her neck. "You gave up your job for our family and you've helped Aimee out so much," he paused to kiss her neck some more. "Even if you don't see it, you are amazing."

Lindsey couldn't stop the moan of pleasure, but then hesitated as she remembered why she had stopped working earlier than planned. She had been thinking about Lucas a lot lately and she had heard he was heading to Tree Hill to spend the holiday season there as he took a break from his latest book tour.

So, that was what she planned to do, since it was getting close to Thanksgiving, she figured she'd take a much-needed vacation before the baby was born. She was going to head to Tree Hill and try to sort out her feelings for a couple of weeks in between Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Aimee came back into the foyer. "Dinner is on," she said with a smile just as the doorbell rang, announcing Claire's arrival.

During dinner Claire asked Aimee a few probing questions about her past, but Aimee answered them with her chin held high. When dinner was over, Claire put her fork down and announced, "You have the job. Can you be at work tomorrow at eight?"

**A/N: **_There is a reason I keep putting Lindsey into the story. Just be patient. Review please._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	22. Group Date

The next couple of months passed by pretty smoothly and Peyton found it hard to believe it was almost Thanksgiving

The next couple of months passed by pretty smoothly and Peyton found it hard to believe it was almost Thanksgiving.

Layton couldn't wait to talk to her mother so she made Jamie take her to her mom's office instead of to Haley's house.

When Layton walked in Peyton looked up, expecting it to be Colby. The first date had been kind of awkward for her, but she had eventually eased herself into it and as more time went by he tended to come into her office everyday, even when they weren't working on his album.

Peyton smiled at the unexpected surprise in the form of her daughter. Layton had an excited grin on her face and her cheeks were flushed from the cold November air.

Peyton stood and walked around the desk to hug her daughter. "Hey, Angel, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Jeremy asked me to the Harvest dance," she squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Peyton laughed at her daughter's antics. She had started dressing more like Peyton used to, and she had made it on to the girl's basketball team, but she still had a girly-girl quality to her.

Then something occurred to Peyton. "Angel, you know I want you happy," she started.

Layton stopped jumping and looked at her mom in horror. "No, I don't like where this is going. You can't tell me I can't go out with him. Mom, you can't," she protested.

Peyton shook her head. "Actually, I could if I wanted, too, Layton, I am your mother," she paused, "but I wasn't going to," she said.

Layton started grinning again before Peyton could finish her sentence. "I am going to insist that you go out with a group," she added.

The grin slid off Layton's face and her jaw dropped. "But Mom, if I tell him we have to go out in a group that will make me seem like a baby," she whined.

Peyton laughed, "No, Layton, I think the whining makes you sound like a baby," she said.

Layton started pouting, and then looked at her mom with puppy dog eyes.

Peyton shook her head. "No, Angel that had always been the rule. If you want to go on a date before you turn 16 you have to go in a group. Now, you're lucky I'm letting you go at all," she said.

Layton dropped the puppy dog face. "This isn't fair," she went back to whining. "Aunt Haley will let Kyle go out on a date without a group."

Peyton placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I hate to break it to you, but life isn't fair. Also, I happen to know that Jamie had the same rule you do, and so does Kyle," she added.

Layton shook her head. "No, Kyle asked some girl to the Harvest dance already," she said.

Peyton looked at her daughter. "Did he ask his mom or dad before asking her out?" she asked. Layton shrugged. "Then that's what they'll say," she said.

Layton groaned. "It's just a dance; there will be a lot of people there. Do I really have to arrive with another couple?" she asked.

Peyton nodded. "Yes you do. This is just how it's going to work. Get used to it kiddo. When you have your own kids you can make whatever rules you want," she said.

Grumbling, Layton sat on the floor and started on her homework. Peyton sat behind her desk and started working again, trying to get ready to leave for the day.

Peyton finally put the file in her filing cabinet. She looked at her daughter, who was concentrating on her homework, reminding her of Lucas when he was concentrating on writing. "Hey, Angel ready to go?" she asked, ignoring the pang in her heart at the thought of Lucas.

Layton looked up at her mother and nodded, starting to put her supplies away. Just as Layton stood up, the door opened and Colby sauntered in to the office.

A smile instantly formed its way onto Peyton's face. Layton took notice of this. "Hey, Mom, give me the keys and I'll wait in the car," she said. Peyton handed the car keys to her daughter, her eyes on Colby.

As Layton left the office, Colby walked towards Peyton. Peyton walked toward him and they met in the middle of the room. Peyton wrapped her arms around Colby's neck and he kissed her lightly.

"So, are we going out tonight? It is a Friday and we only have one week until we go away for Thanksgiving," he said after he broke the kiss.

The Friday after Thanksgiving he was taking her away for three days, but he wouldn't tell her where. She was leaving Layton with Haley and Nathan. "Still not going to let me know where we're going, are you?" she asked.

Colby grinned and shook his head. "Not a chance," he said, then he started kissing her neck.

Peyton moaned, but still couldn't help wondering about where they were going. "I won't know what to pack if you don't tell me where we're going," she persisted.

Colby took her hand and kissed it as he backed away. "Nice try, sweetness, just bring some random things," he said. "I'll call you later about our date. Be ready at, say, six," he said before leaving the office.

Peyton followed after him, locking up behind herself. When she made it to the car Layton smirked at her. "He still didn't tell you, did he?" she teased her mother.

Peyton glared at her daughter. "Just get in the car," she said.

When they arrived at Haley's house they found Haley, Nathan and Kyle in the living room, arguing over something.

"No, Kyle, this is the rule and you have to accept that. Only group dates until you turn 16. Jamie had the same rule," they head Haley's voice as they entered the house.

Kyle groaned in frustration. "I already asked Jessica to the Harvest dance, though, guys, it's not fair," he said.

"Life isn't fair, son. Whining to us isn't going to change anything," Nathan said.

Layton had disappeared into another part of the house already, but Kyle didn't even notice Peyton as he stormed out of the living room. Peyton walked in and saw Haley and Nathan sitting on the couch.

Peyton walked over and sat down in the chair that Kyle had been sitting in while talking to his parents. "It never seems to get any easier, does it?" she asked, referring to parenting.

Haley looked at Peyton. "What's Layton doing now?" she asked. Nathan rested his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Peyton shook her head. "No big deal, she's having a problem with that same rule, actually. It seems Jeremy asked her to the Harvest dance," she replied.

Haley thought about this for a moment, as did Peyton. They came to the same solution at the same time. "That's it!" they both said.

Nathan looked confused. "What, what are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes darting from Peyton to Haley.

"They'll just have to double to the Harvest dance," Haley explained as Peyton called through the house. "Layton, Kyle, come here."

MEANWHILE

Kyle had left the living room and went outside to the backyard. He found Layton sitting on the back porch. With a sigh he sat down next to her. "Parents can be so annoying," he groaned.

Layton nodded. "I agree with you. I mean, what's with the stupid rule, only group dates until your 16. I mean, what's the point?" she complained.

"You have the same rule? Man, it sucks. I've already asked Jessica, now I've got to tell her that unless we find a group, I can't go," he said.

Layton looked at him sympathetically. "I know, Jeremy asked me today, and I already said yes. It's gonna suck if I have to say no now," she said.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Kyle said. "Why don't we just group together?" he asked.

Layton thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah, sure, why not? After dinner I'll call Jeremy and see if he minds," she said, with a smile.

Kyle nodded. "Okay, then, and I'll call Jessica later," he said.

"Layton, Kyle, come here," they heard Peyton's voice calling through the house.

They walked together into the living room. They looked expectantly at their respective parent(s). "You'll just have to go to the Harvest dance together, with your respective dates," Haley said.

Layton and Kyle looked at each other like they hadn't already thought of that. They pretended to be upset about it, but in the end they agreed.

**A/N: **_I just want to remind you all that this is a Leyton fic. Less than ten chapters before Lucas is back. Review, please!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	23. Phone Calls After Dinner

Peyton and Haley started to clear the table, but Peyton's phone started ringing

Peyton and Haley started to clear the table, but Peyton's phone started ringing. She looked apologetically at Haley, and slipped away to answer her phone. "Hello," she said, excitedly because the caller ID had said Colby.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Peyton loved the sound of his voice, and how it made her pulse race.

"Just finished dinner," she said nonchalantly. "What do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

"I've got a plan. Be ready at your house at eight," he said. She thought he was going to get off the phone then, but he still had stuff to day. "Oh, and I will tell you this. For our trip, bring some warm clothes," he added.

Peyton tried to work out where they were going. "Um, the beach?" she asked.

Colby laughed. "Not exactly, try again," he said. "You're going to need your passport and ID," he gave her another hint.

"We're going to be on a plane?" she asked, excited and alarmed at the same time. "Oh, come on, just tell me where we're going," she whined into the phone.

He was having fun tormenting her. "Nope, sorry, that's all I'm going to say. Just be ready to go tonight at eight, okay?" he said.

She pouted. "If you don't tell me," she paused, trying to think of something that would make him tell her. "Oh, if you don't tell me, I won't kiss you until the trip," she said triumphantly.

Colby just laughed, not really believe her. "Whatever you say, sweetness," he said.

"You don't think I could go without kissing you?" she asked.

"No, I think you have excellent willpower, when you want to. Just not when it comes to kissing me," he said cockily.

Peyton scoffed, but didn't say anything; she knew he was probably right. "I'll see you at eight," she said.

Layton had walked outside to sit on the front porch. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jeremy's number. After three rings, he answered.

"Hey, this is Layton," she said in a flirtatious voice.

"Hey, baby. How are you doing?" he asked.

Layton giggled. "Oh, not bad. I was just wondering, about the Harvest dance," she said.

Jeremy turned down his music, trying to hear her. "Yeah, what is it? You're not going to tell me you can't go now, are you? Don't go breaking my heart already, Pretty Girl," he said.

Layton giggled again at the nick name. "Well, it's just a rule my mom has for me. I can't go on single dates until I turn 16. So I was kind of wondering if you minded doubling with my friend, Kyle, and his date Jessica," she said hesitantly.

Jeremy thought about it. "Hey, isn't Kyle Jamie Scott's younger brother?" he asked.

Layton nodded. "Yup, the one and the same," she said.

A thought occurred to Jeremy. "Wait, Jessica as in my little sister?" he asked.

Layton did not know that Jeremy had a little sister. So she told him that. "Yup, it probably is my little sister because she was saying that she had a date to the Harvest dance. I guess we can double with them, Pretty Girl," he said.

Layton smiled. "Okay, cool, well, I'll see you Monday at school then," she said.

"Okay, Layton, see you then," he said.

Kyle went up to his room to call Jessica. "Hey Kyle, you're not canceling on me already, are you? I've already told everyone we were going together," she answered her cell phone on the second ring.

Kyle smiled. "Actually, no, but I was wondering if you minded if we doubled with another couple," he said.

Before she could answer, Kyle explained. "Well, it's a rule of my parents that I can't date without a group until I'm 16. My friend Layton's mom is the same way, so we want to double, but I wanted to check with you," he said.

Jessica thought this over. "Layton Sawyer, right?" she asked.

Kyle nodded. "Yup," he said.

"She's going with my older brother Jeremy," she paused. "I guess we can double with them," she said finally.

Kyle sighed with relief. "I'm glad you said that," he said. "I guess I'll see you at school Monday then?" he added.

"I'll see you then," she replied.

Brooke was sitting with Katie in the spare bedroom when her cell phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Ethan. "This better be good," she said when she had flipped open the phone.

"Honey, I'm so, so, so, so sorry," he said.

Brooke rolled her eyes, annoyed at her husband, but more annoyed at his job. "You better times that by at least twenty, at least," she said.

He sighed. "I know, I'm really, really sorry, hon, but we were swamped down here today. They needed me," he said.

Brooke took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew his job was important. He did save lives after all. She just didn't like it when it took up family time. "You better have something big to make it up to me, mister," she said, still kind of upset.

Katie started fussing, so Brooke took her attention off the phone and started bouncing Katie on her knees. "Of course hon," he paused. "Brooke?"

"Yeah," she said, and she stopped bouncing the baby.

"I love you," he said.

She paused, a smile playing on her lips. "I love you, too," she answered, the anger slipping away.


	24. Harvest Dance

Layton looked down at her nails as she came out of the nail salon with her mom

Layton looked down at her nails as she came out of the nail salon with her mom. "Thanks for the manicure, Mom," she said, giving Peyton a hug.

Peyton smiled. "Of course, Angel, anything to make you happy," Layton looked up at her mom. "Within reason," she added quickly. "Now, are you ready to go shopping?" she asked.

It was the day of the Harvest dance, and Peyton was giving Layton the works. She had already got her nails done, after that they had two hours to go dress shopping before Layton's hair appointment. After her hair was done Brooke was going to do her make-up.

An hour and forty five minutes later they still hadn't found a dress. They had been to three different stores and were running out of options.

Layton groaned as she pulled off another reject dress. "We're never going to find the perfect dress. I'm going to look hideous," she said in a voice that bordered on whiny.

Peyton walked up to the door of the dressing room and Layton let her in. "Another reject?" she asked. Layton just nodded miserably. "Well, here's one more to try," Peyton handed her daughter a strapless dress that was brown, but had gauzy layers in orange and red that made it a mixture of colors.

Layton didn't like the looks of it, but pulled it on anyway. It fit her tightly to the waist, and the skirt fell loosely to an inch above her knees. The dress made her look like a cross between a fairy and a ballerina and the colors made it perfect for the Harvest dance.

Layton looked at herself in the mirror in awe. "It's perfect, sweetheart," Peyton told her daughter. All Layton could do was nod as she turned to face her mother, so she could hug her.

There was less than half an hour to get ready by the time Brooke had finished with Layton's make-up. Brooke had seen the dress and fixed up Layton's make-up to match.

The doorbell rang. With a pleading expression, Layton looked at her mother. "I'll go get the door. You get your dress on and do your last touch ups," Peyton said, leaving the room.

As she walked to the door, it opened. Haley was impatient, so she had let herself in. Nathan followed her, and then Kyle. It had already been decided that Jeremy and Jessica would meet Layton and Kyle at Peyton's house.

Peyton turned around as they walked inside. "Kyle's here, honey," she called through the house to her daughter before turning back to Kyle, Haley and Nathan.

Kyle looked handsome in black slacks and a brown long-sleeved button up shirt. He had put some gel in his dark hair, and spiked it. "You looked nice, Kyle," Peyton said with a smile.

Kyle smiled back nervously, but didn't say anything. "See, I told you, honey, you do look nice," Haley said to her son before the four of them walked into the living room.

Only a few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Peyton opened the door and saw Jeremy and Jessica standing there. Jeremy was wearing black slacks and a red long-sleeved button up shirt. His hair fell sloppily in front of his eyes. Jessica was wearing a red halter dress that fell down to her knees. Her make-up was done up nice, and her hair fell in waves down her back. They both looked nice.

Peyton stepped back so they could enter. As they walked into the living room, Peyton turned in the direction of Layton's room. "Angel, Jeremy and Jessica are here," she called before re-entering the living room. Brooke was in the living room, too, and the seven of them stood around, waiting for Layton.

Nathan was playing the father role and interrogating Jeremy. Haley was talking to Kyle and Jessica. Brooke and Peyton were standing together talking.

Everyone stopped talking as Layton came into the room. Her curls had been tamed into a sophisticated up-do with a few loose curls framing her face. The brown heels she had bought laced up to her mid-calf and she had added some glitter to her hair and body. The overall effect was that she looked like a fairy, a very beautiful fairy.

Peyton had tears in her eyes as she pushed the two couples together in front of her fireplace so she could take pictures. She took pictures of the couples together and separately.

When she had finally decided she had enough pictures, she let them go. The two couples walked outside, followed by the adults, who stayed on the porch.

As the teenagers got into Jeremy's truck, Haley and Peyton called out things like, "Be safe," and "Have a good time," and "Be back by eleven." Haley was leaning into Nathan, who had his arm around her, but she was also holding hands with Peyton, whose other hand was being held by Brooke.

"I can't believe my baby is going on her first date," Peyton sighed as they stood there, watching the truck even long after it had disappeared.

Haley turned to her best friend. "Yup, she is, and Kyle's going on his first date. I still remember the first date Jamie had," she laughed. "I hope Kyle's is better than Jamie's was."

Peyton, Brooke and Nathan all laughed. "Yeah, and he said he was never going to date again after that," Peyton shook her head. "Jamie and Kaycee skipped the dance, didn't they?" she asked.

Haley nodded. "As seniors they think it's below them. They are doing their own thing because it's their six month anniversary," she replied.

Brooke sighed. "Ethan will probably lock our daughters up once they reach dating age. He's not gonna be as calm as Nate when they have their first dates," she said with a laugh, only half joking.

Nathan shook his head. "No, I'm never letting my little Bethie date," he said adamantly.

Haley whacked her husbands arm. "You will so," she said with a stern look on her face.

The four of them turned to walk in the house, still laughing and talking about their kids.

**A/N:** _Here's my next update. I wanted to add in some stuff about the kids, so I did. Review, please._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	25. Memory Lane

Brooke went home a little while after the kids had left for the dance

Brooke went home a little while after the kids had left for the dance. Part of her regretted waiting so long to have kids; even though she knew she had helped many kids.

She knew that part of the reason was because of Ethan. Their relationship had gone slower than any other one she had had, mainly because she wanted to be sure, but also because Ethan took things slow. For goodness sake, he had taken a year to tell her that he loved her.

Brooke laughed and lost herself in the memory.

_Flashback_

_Brooke was lying flat on her back at the River Court, thinking about her relationship with Ethan and trying to figure out why he hadn't told her that he loves her yet. She was waiting until he said it, but part of her already knew that she did love him and she would spend the rest of her life with him if he asked._

_It was their one year anniversary, but they weren't doing anything until tomorrow, because he was working._

"_Hey," she heard a voice from behind her and looked up to see Ethan. She sat up quickly and he sat down next to her. "What are you doing out here?" he asked._

_Brooke shrugged, looking down at the grass. "I just came out here to think," she paused. "How do you feel about me?" she asked suddenly._

_Ethan looked at her and she stared back at him. For a minute neither of them spoke. Then Ethan cleared his throat. "What do you mean?" he asked, feigning ignorance._

_Brooke knew she could brush the subject away, but she didn't want to. "What I really want to know, Ethan, is, do you love me?" she persisted._

_Ethan looked into her brown eyes. "Brooke," he started pulling grass out of the ground. "Well, I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you, but I guess I can tell you now," he said._

_Brooke watched him, one eyebrow raised, as she waited for a response. "Yes, Brooke Davis, I do love you," he said finally._

_She smiled. "I love you, too," she said before closing the distance in between them._

_End Flashback_

Brooke looked down at her wedding ring. Even after he had told her he loved her, he had still taken things slowly. She twisted her ring around her finger, remembering the night he proposed.

_Flashback_

_They were sitting at the River Court. It was their two year anniversary. They had gone out to dinner, but Brooke hadn't wanted to go home after that, so they went to the River Court._

_They were lying down, looking up at the stars, when Brooke sat up. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Ethan sat up, too. "Something wrong, Brooke?" he asked._

_Brooke started to shake her head, but then thought better of it and nodded. "I want to know what's going on between us. We've been dating two years, Ethan," she said._

"_Brooke, I love you, isn't that what matters?" he asked._

_She sighed. "I love you, too, but I want to know where all this is going," she said._

"_Brooke, I wanted to wait, but I may as well do this now, because there's never going to be a moment when I'm not nervous," he said._

_Brooke waited patiently as he stood. Then, taking a small box out of his pocket, he dropped down to one knee. "Brooke, I've had this for months, but I've been waiting for the right time," he said._

_He opened the box and held it out to her. "Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" he asked._

_Brooke leapt into his arms, tears of joy seeping out of her eyes. She almost threw him backward and made him drop the ring, but he held his ground and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Is that a yes?" he whispered into her hair._

_Brooke leaned back so she could look into his eyes and nodded. "That is a yes," she said, before leaning close and kissing him passionately._

_After a minute or two Ethan leaned back and pulled the ring out of the box. He took her left hand and slid the ring onto her third finger._

_She looked down at it. "It's beautiful," she said with a smile._

"_Not as beautiful as my soon-to-be-wife," he said before pulling her in for another kiss._

_End Flashback_

Brooke had left the kids at Peyton's and Ethan wasn't home, so she headed to the River Court, where she was pretty sure she'd find him.

She was right. She saw him lying in the grass and walked over to sit next to him. He sat up when he noticed her. "Why is it that all our big moments happen here?" she asked. "I mean, our first date, our first kiss, the first time we exchanged 'I love yous', even when you asked me to marry you, it was all right here," she added.

He smiled and took her hand. "It's a nice place, I guess, and you always come here to think," he said.

Brooke nodded. "You know, most of those things wouldn't have happened if I'd left it to you. I kissed you first, I initiated the conversation where you first told me you love me and I initiated the conversation when you asked me to marry you," she teased.

"Hey, I asked you out first, don't I get any credit?" he asked with a laugh. Then he became serious. "I took things slow with us because I wanted things to be perfect, Brooke. Besides, don't you think things turned out pretty well?" he asked.

Brooke pretended to think about it, and then nodded. "Yeah, of course, we made it didn't we," she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Are you sure that's the only reason you took things slow?" she asked.

Ethan took a deep breath. "Well, not exactly," he paused. "I was scared, to be honest. I had never felt what I felt for you for anyone else. I was feeling new things and I didn't know what to do about it," he said honestly.

"I love you more than anything, Brooke," he said.

Brooke leaned into his arms. "I love you more than anything, too, Ethan," she said before kissing him.

After a few minutes they lay down together to look at the stars.

**A/N:** _This is a short chapter because I just wanted to give a little background information on Brooke and Ethan. Reviews are always appreciated._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	26. First Date Recap

Peyton woke up early Thanksgiving morning and decided to let her daughter to sleep in

Peyton woke up early Thanksgiving morning and decided to let her daughter to sleep in. She made a pot of coffee and then took a cup out to the back porch. She sat on the back porch, sipping her cup of coffee, thankful for the peace, but at the same time wanting to hear all about Layton's date.

It took all the control Peyton had not to go inside and wake her daughter up. Layton and Kyle had gotten in at eleven and after Haley and Nathan had taken Kyle home Leyton had gone to bed.

Peyton stayed outside, watching the sun rise. When she finally came into the house there was a knock on the door. She walked to the front door and opened it. Colby was standing in her doorway.

Peyton smiled at him. "Perfect timing, I just came inside," she said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, I was just coming by to say hi before I have to head out of town," he said when they broke the kiss.

"Well, that's good. I'm all packed for tomorrow. You'll be here at eight, right?" she asked.

Colby nodded. "Yup, eight, and we won't be back until Sunday evening. So I'll see you then. I really have to go or I'll be late. If I'm late my mom will kill me," he said as he backed away.

"Well, we don't want that," she said as she pulled him back for one last kiss, then let him go.

When Peyton re-entered the house and closed the front door behind her she could smell something burning. She rushed into the kitchen and found her daughter standing there with a plate that was holding four pieces of burnt toast.

Peyton started coughing at the smell just as the fire detector went off. Layton turned and saw her mother and grimaced apologetically.

Peyton threw the toast into the trash and waved a towel around in front of the fire detector so it would stop beeping. When there was silence in the house she turned to Layton, who was standing there dejectedly.

Peyton walked up to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "What were you doing, Angel?" she asked.

Layton sniffed. "I was just trying to make you breakfast, Mom," she replied into her mothers shoulder.

Peyton laughed. "Well, how about I make breakfast and we sit down and talk about your date?" she offered.

Layton nodded and moved out of the kitchen before sitting down at the table. Peyton made some breakfast and set a plate down in front of Layton and one in front of her place. She poured two cups of orange juice and took them to the table.

After they ate Layton took their dished to the sink and then returned to the table. She couldn't hold her excitement in a moment longer. "Mom, it was awesome. I really like him," she said.

Peyton smiled at her daughter's happiness. "That's good, Angel. So, tell me more," she said.

Layton took a deep breath. "Well, we danced the whole time at the dance. I didn't even care that my feet were killing me, it was worth every minute of pain," she said. Then she began to tell her mom what happened after.

_Flashback_

_Layton was in the front of the truck with Jeremy and Kyle and Jessica were in the back. They were sitting in the parked car and each couple was lost in their own conversation._

_They spent an hour in the truck just talking before Layton noticed the time. "Oh, it's almost eleven, I've got to get home," she said._

_The other three agreed and Jeremy started the truck. He drove to Peyton's house and he walked Layton to her front door while Kyle and Jessica lingered by the truck to say their goodnights._

_Jeremy took Layton's hand as they walked to the door. At the door, they turned to face each other. "I had a really good time tonight," Layton said._

"_I did, too. Did I tell you that you look gorgeous?" he asked._

_Layton smiled coyly. "I might have heard that somewhere, yeah," she replied. He had said that to her every ten minutes, at least, all night._

_He nodded. "Well, I meant it. You're my pretty fairy girl. In fact, I think a nickname change is in order. From now on, you're my Fairy Girl," he said._

_Layton blushed and he leaned down and placed a kiss on her nose. He stood straight again, but Layton leaned up and kissed him on the lips._

_When she broke away she looked away, embarrassed, and noticed that Kyle and Jessica were breaking a kiss of their own. _

_Jeremy pulled her hand up to place a kiss on it before letting it go. "I should go, but we'll do this again, Fairy Girl. I'll call you," he said as he backed down the walk way to his truck._

_Kyle walked up to the house, but Layton was watching as Jeremy got in the truck. He looked at her and waved as Jessica got in the passengers seat next to him, then drove away._

_It was that time that Kyle reached her. She noticed the smile on his face. "Kyle and Jessica, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G," she started singing, teasingly as they walked into the house. _

_From the way he didn't respond to her teasing, Layton could tell he really liked Jessica and Layton decided to have a talk with her when they got to school on Monday._

_End Flashback_

Layton had left some of the dialogue out of her story, but she told the gist of it to her mother. Peyton smiled at her daughter. "I can't believe you had your first date and your first kiss all in one night. You're growing up so fast," she said.

Layton smiled back at her mother. She wasn't going to tell Peyton that it wasn't exactly her first kiss. She didn't need to know everything. Besides, the way she saw it, that kiss didn't count anyway, so last night was her first kiss.

Peyton noticed the time and stood up. "I have to shower. We're due at Haley's house in a few hours. You can shower after me," she said before disappearing up the stairs.

**A/N:** _Just a couple more chapters before Lucas shows up again. I hope you're all ready for him. Reviews are always appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	27. Thanksgiving Surprises

Thanksgiving was definitely hectic at Nathan and Haley's house

Thanksgiving was definitely hectic at Nathan and Haley's house. Thanksgiving was always held there for the same reason they always had dinner at their house. It was the biggest.

Peyton and Layton got there after Brooke and her family had gotten there, so it was already full of activity. Haley's parents were in town and Deb was there, along with her new husband.

Deb and Skillz had a good thing going for a while, but they had let it fizzle out because it got awkward after a while. Now Deb was married to a man her own age. His name was Brian and they had been married for a few months.

After he had married Deb, he had taken her away to Hawaii, which was where they'd been the past few months, neither of them had wanted to end their prolonged honeymoon, but they had come back and they were back to stay.

Sometimes Victoria showed up for the holidays and sometimes she didn't. She had shown up and was talking to Brooke, who was watching Katie play on the floor and not really listening to her mother.

The guys were in the living room watching the game, on the other side of the living room from Victoria, Brooke and Katie, and Jamie was with them. Kyle was outside in the back yard with the little kids. Layton went outside to join them and Peyton went into the kitchen.

Haley, Haley's mother and Deb were in the kitchen. Peyton could tell that the turkey was already in the oven. Haley was putting potatoes on to boil, Deb was stirring the gravy and Haley's mom was making a green bean casserole.

Peyton hugged Deb and Haley's mother then started cooking, too. Since the kitchen was the place they gossiped most, Peyton figured someone could answer the question she had. "Who's living in Karen's house right now?"

Deb looked over like she was going to say something. "Oh, I-" she was cut off by Haley's elbow being rammed into her side. "I'm so sorry Deb, you know, close quarters and all," Haley said, but the look in her eye as she looked at Deb said something else. It was a warning about whatever she had been about to say.

Peyton, with her back to them, didn't see that exchange. "What were you saying, Deb?" she asked.

Deb cleared her throat. "Oh, I don't know, Peyton," she said, eying her daughter-in-law.

Haley was quick to speak up. "I wasn't aware there was anybody moved back in to Karen's house," she said.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, as I was driving by this morning, I noticed a car in the driveway and lights on inside the house. It's been empty since about the time school started," she replied.

"Well, someone was bound to move into it some time," Haley said. "Oh, Mom, I told you Kyle's on the basketball team, but did I tell you that Layton made the girls basketball team?" Haley changed the subject.

The conversation went on from there and before everyone knew it they were all being called to the table for Thanksgiving dinner.

After Grace had been said and everyone had food, the conversation began. Layton and Kyle were talking about one of their classes. Jamie was talking with Brian about basketball. Nathan was talking to his mom abut the kids. Haley and her mother were discussing recipes. Haley's dad and Ethan were chatting about his job. Victoria was nagging Brooke some more. Lissa and Beth were talking about school. Peyton kept jumping into Victoria and Brooke's conversation, trying to defend her best friend.

After dinner the women cleaned up, while the men went back to the television and the kids went back outside

After they finished cleaning, which Brooke was helping with so she could escape her mother, the women went outside and sat on the porch drinking coffee and talking some more. Victoria came and said good-bye to everyone.

Haley sat down on one side of Peyton and Brooke sat down on Peyton's other side. Deb and Haley's mom sat at the other end of the porch.

Haley jabbed at Peyton and gestured to Layton and Kyle, who were sitting next to each other on the grass, talking and watching the little kids. "They're growing up fast," she said.

Peyton nodded and smiled. "I know, first dates already. I remember when they were starting kindergarten. Gosh time goes by fast. Pretty soon they'll be graduating high school. Four years goes by fast, Hales," she said nostalgically.

Brooke shook her head at her friends. "At least mine are still young," she said.

Haley looked over at Brooke. "Yeah, they are now. They won't be forever. It wasn't long ago that Kyle and Layton were that age. Heck, it wasn't long ago Jamie was that age. Time slips by if you let it, Brooke," she said.

Peyton nodded. "Yup, pretty soon Lissa will be starting high school. Going on her first date, getting her first kiss," she said.

Brooke held up her hands. "Stop it guys. I'm still holding out the hope that my babies will stay babies forever," she said.

Peyton was about to say something else when the back door swung open and someone came out onto the porch.

She casually looked over at the door, but who she saw nearly stopped her heart. He walked over and gave Haley a hug, then Brooke. They each stood up to his him, but Peyton stayed in her chair.

"Hey, Brooke, hey Hales, how's it going?" he said. When it became clear that Peyton wasn't going to stand he pretended to be hurt. "Oh, come on, Peyt, I don't get a hug?" he said.

Peyton was literally rooted to the spot. She couldn't even think. When she got to thinking again she cleared her throat and tried to regain control of her voice. All she could utter was one question. "Why are you here?"

**A/N: **_Guess who it is! _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own, in any way, any part of One Tree Hill._


	28. Guess Who's Back

"That's my name," he paused

"That's not a very nice way to greet me. I mean, it has been fourteen years," Lucas Scott said, staring down at her.

Peyton finally received full use of her voice. "What exactly are you doing back here? I thought you were never coming back," she said, rather harshly.

Lucas studied her. Peyton couldn't, or maybe didn't want to, distinguish the look in his eyes. "My mom moved back into her house. I'm staying here for the holidays," he finally answered.

Peyton swallowed and turned her gaze away from him, to her daughter. She was trying to think of the fastest escape route, but then she remembered that if she left or if she stayed she would have to leave Layton here.

Lucas wasn't dumb. When he realized that Layton was her daughter and her age, he would put two and two together. She was just worried about what he would do with that information.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the approach of her daughter. "Hey, Mom, can I get my stuff from the back of your car. I'm going to bring it inside now," she said to Peyton. Her gaze drifted over Lucas before she brought her attention back to her mother.

Peyton pulled her keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Layton. "Just bring them back when you're done," she said, deliberately not looking at Lucas.

After Layton had disappeared into the house Lucas looked at Peyton, his blue eyes burning into her. Peyton steadily held her gaze in the opposite direction, trying her best to avoid looking at Lucas.

Brooke and Haley both noticed this. Of course, Haley had known that Lucas was going to show up, but Brooke had no idea. "So, Mr. Author, how's life been treating you?" Brooke asked Lucas, trying to take his focus off of Layton.

It didn't work. "That was Peyton's daughter?" he asked rhetorically. "How old is she?" he asked.

Haley swallowed and decided to answer. "She's three months older than Kyle," she said.

Peyton couldn't keep her gaze off of Lucas anymore. She looked up at him and saw his mind making the connection. He looked upset for a second before he got control of his emotions. "Peyton, we need to talk," he said, "_now_," he emphasized the now.

With a sigh, Peyton stood and without another word walked into the house. She avoided the people and walked into one of the spare bedrooms. Lucas followed and closed the door.

Peyton sat in a chair so he couldn't sit next to her, and stared at the floor, trying to look apathetic.

Lucas wasn't trying to hide his anger. "We have a daughter and you never told me?" he demanded.

Peyton shrugged, trying to convince herself as much as Lucas that she didn't care. "She is my daughter. You left," she replied.

Lucas sat on the bed and threw his head in his hands. It was frustrating him how much she didn't care. He had heard from Haley that she was seeing someone and something in him forced him to come back and see.

Now that he did it frustrated him to no end that while she was moving on he still missed her everyday. He decided to just pretend he didn't care either. "I gave you my number. I purposely haven't changed it. You could have gotten a hold of me," he said calmly as he sat up.

His mere presence was eating up inside, but she kept her expressions neutral. All she really wanted was to walk over to him, run a hand through his messy blonde hair and kiss him.

Instead she sighed and ran a hand through her own hair. "I don't want her knowing that you're her father yet. So if you want to talk to her, maybe, and get to know her a little better, you can, just don't tell her who you are," she pleaded.

Lucas looked up and into her eyes. For the first time he was having trouble reading her emotions. It had been too long and he just couldn't break down her walls anymore. Yet. He was determined to break down her walls again and win her back. If that meant not telling his daughter that he was her father, for the time being, that would just have to work. "Fine, I won't, but I think you're wrong in that decision, Peyt," he said.

Peyton stood, anger flashing in her eyes. She wasn't sure why, but his comment made her snap. "Don't. Don't you dare try to give me advice about raising my daughter," she said, her voice rising to an almost yell.

Lucas looked at Peyton and she could swear she almost saw hurt in his eyes before it disappeared. He still didn't say anything though. Peyton almost felt bad, but she wouldn't allow herself too. She stormed out of the room and tried to decide where to go. She was still agitated at Lucas, but she walked out into the back yard. She had a bone to pick with Haley. She could tell that Haley had known he was coming.

Lucas sat in the room for a minute after he had watched her walk away from him, yet again. He wanted to go after her, but didn't know what to say. Well, that was only the half-truth. He really didn't want her to yell at him again.

So Lucas was sitting in the room, brooding, when Layton walked by on her way to find her mother. She had seen this guy earlier and was feeling curious about him, but didn't want to walk into the room. He looked really upset about something.

Suddenly Lucas, sensing someone at the door, looked up, right into eyes that were just like his. The sight shocked him, but the curly blonde hair could only belong to a daughter of Peyton's. "So what's your name?" he asked her.

Leyton hesitated, but only for a moment. "Who's asking?" she asked skeptically.

Lucas had to laugh. "Exactly like your mother," he mumbled under his breath. "My name is Lucas Scott. Go ahead and come in, I don't bite," he said.

Layton hesitated. There was something about his eyes that was familiar, but she didn't want to admit it. She handed her mother's keys to Beth, who was running by, on her way to the backyard. "Give these to my mom," she said before letting her go. Then she turned back to the room. "My name's Layton. Layton Sawyer," she said before entering the room.

**A/N: **_Here it is. The big Lucas return. Don't worry, this is not over yet. Lucas is a very determined person. And so am I. It will take a little while, but they will end up together._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	29. A Bone To Pick

Haley was talking with Brooke on the back porch, trying to fill her in about Lucas, when Peyton came back outside

Haley was talking with Brooke on the back porch, trying to fill her in about Lucas, when Peyton came back outside.

"Where's Luke? I would have thought you'd be back together by now," Brooke joked.

Peyton ignored that. She was looking straight at Haley. Brooke's laughter died on her lips. They could all tell Peyton was upset.

It took all the control Peyton had not to start yelling at Haley. "I have a bone to pick with you. Front yard," she said, before turning and walking back through the house to the front.

Haley followed her. As she was walking through the house she noticed Beth carrying a set of keys. Haley took them, and noticed that they were Peyton's. As she was walking by one of the spare rooms and she noticed Leyton and Lucas in it. They were talking. Haley smiled and just kept on walking because neither of them noticed her.

Peyton was waiting in the front yard when Haley made it outside. She didn't even have the front door closed before Peyton started. "What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked.

Haley looked at Peyton and feigned ignorance. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said.

Peyton groaned. "Come on, Haley, you damn well do know what I'm talking about. Why the hell didn't you at least tell me he was coming? A warning would have been nice," she said.

Haley sighed and shrugged. "What good would it have done, Peyton? You and I both know you would have taken off before he arrived or even if you didn't, I wouldn't have seen your honest reaction to him. I wouldn't know what I know for sure now," she replied, crossing her arms and staring straight back at Peyton.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at Haley and stared right back at her. Peyton's own arms were crossed and she was standing in her defensive stance. "What exactly do you think you know?" she asked.

Haley smiled. "I know that you, Peyton Sawyer, are still in love with Lucas Scott," she said confidently.

Peyton's walls fell down for one second before she put them back up, her face once more a blank slate. That one second only confirmed what Haley already knew. "Don't even try to deny it! I just saw that look on your face. We both know you still love him Peyton. Why are you fighting it?" she asked.

Peyton shook her head adamantly. "There is nothing to admit," she insisted. Haley didn't believe her. Heck, Peyton wasn't even sure she believed herself.

Haley raised a questioning eyebrow at Peyton. "Then why don't you tell me that? Why don't you say those words?" she asked.

Peyton hesitated. "I don't love him," she said firmly.

Haley laughed. "Say his name. Tell me you aren't as in love with Lucas Scott as you were fourteen years ago," she challenged.

Peyton scowled. She didn't have a way around that. With a sigh she ran her hands through her hair. "I am with Colby now," she protested weakly.

Haley laughed. "Why don't you just tell him?" she asked. "Tell both of them. You can't keep stringing Colby along if you're in love with Luke," she said.

"I never said that I'm in love with him," she said. The anger had drifted out of her body. Now she felt drained. She sat down on the porch steps. Haley sat next to her and casually bumped her shoulder into Peyton's.

Peyton looked over at Haley. "I can't Hales. I remember you told me to be careful with him. Well, I wasn't, and I'm still paying for that. I can't go back. I'm going to be careful this time," she said.

Haley hugged Peyton. "Listen Peyt, I said something similar to this to Lucas back when you moved back. You know things won't be normal. Lucas is not just another ex-boyfriend," she said.

Peyton swallowed and nodded. After a moment she spoke, softly. "That's what I'm afraid of," her voice was so soft Haley almost couldn't hear it. Suddenly Peyton stood. She needed to leave. "Have you seen Layton? She has my keys," she said.

Haley pulled the keys out of her pocket and passed them to Peyton. "Don't worry about Layton. I'll take care of her while you're gone. I'll also give her an excuse for you leaving without saying bye and I tell her to call you later," she said.

Peyton nodded, thanked her best friend and got in her car. Seconds later she was gone.

While Haley and Peyton were talking, Lucas and Layton were getting to know each other. Layton told him all about school and life with her mom. She didn't understand why Lucas seemed so interested in her mom.

Luke loved getting to know his daughter. Even more he loved hearing about Peyton. He had heard some stuff from Haley, but she had never elaborated and he had never specifically asked. He loved the fact that his daughter played basketball.

"So do you want to get together and play some ball tomorrow, I can help you," he said, then paused. "Maybe we can get a whole group together," he added. He wanted to spend time with the rest of his family, too.

Layton nodded. "Yeah sure," she said. At that moment they were interrupted by Haley knocking on the door.

She casually poked her head into the room. "Hey, you two want to come out here? Lucas, you've been away for a while, you are very much in demand tonight," she said to Lucas, before turning to Layton. "Your mom had to leave, but she wants you to call her tonight some time. Why don't you go do that now," she suggested.

Layton nodded and left the room, leaving Haley and Lucas alone. "Listen, Luke, you're my best friend and brother-in-law, but I have to tell you this. If your plan is to come back, stir up some shit and then disappear again, we're going to have issues. Peyton and Layton have a good dynamic going on and I don't want to see it screwed up unless you plan on doing some good," she said.

Lucas laughed Haley's idea of protecting her friend. He stopped when he realized she was completely serious. "Haley, I love her and I'm not giving her up this time," he said.

Haley smiled. "Now that was what I wanted to hear," she said. She gave him a hug. "It's good to have you back, Luke," she said before they both left the room.

**A/N: **_Thanks for your feedback, I do really appreciate it. I might not always get to put it in because most of this story is already written, but I'm glad you all like the story. It always feels good to get a review, so keep them coming. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	30. Arrivals And Departures

"Are you really sure you have to do this, honey

"Are you really sure you have to do this, honey? I mean, I can go with you if you want me to," Blake was at the airport, waiting for his wife's boarding call to be announced.

The airport announced that her plane was boarding and Lindsey gave Blake a kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate that, babe, but I need to do this on my own. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" she said taking his hand and squeezing it.

He nodded and kissed her hand. "I love you, Linds, and I'll be here waiting for you when you get back," Blake assured her. He knew why she was going away. She had things to figure out. He was willing to wait for her to figure out whatever it was she needed to figure out.

Lindsey gave him one more kiss before picking up her carry on bag and heading for the plane. She looked back and waved at her husband one more time before getting on the plane.

The whole time she was on the plane, Lindsey thought about Lucas. She had no clue if he was even living in Tree Hill anymore. She really had to see him though.

She had to know if she still loved him. She couldn't have Blake's baby and be his wife if she was still in love with Lucas. It wasn't fair to Blake and it wasn't fair to her.

When she landed she took a cab to a motel in Tree Hill. She decided to wait to try to find Lucas. So she sat on the bed in her motel room and called her husband. After talking to him for a little while Lindsey was tired, so she lay down to take a nap.

Peyton woke up in the morning after dreaming of Lucas and managed to pack a bag. She still had an hour before Colby would be coming for her, so she grabbed her cell phone in case Layton called her and headed out to the back porch with a cup of coffee.

Part of her really wanted to call off the trip, but she knew she would go. She had to show Lucas she was over him so he'd leave her alone and so she could actually figure out the getting over him part.

Peyton loved sitting out on her back porch for the quiet. That was one thing that was different at her house. The quiet. At Haley's house, or even Brooke's, there was almost never a moment of silence. Peyton loved that she could go out and sit on her porch and almost never have to worry about being interrupted.

It was a good thing and a bad thing, because it gave her time to think. Sometimes she thought good thoughts, and other times her thoughts weren't that great, but either way, the quiet was nice.

Peyton was broke out of her silent reverie by her cell phone ringing. She saw that the caller ID said Haley's house, but that could be anybody from Layton to Lucas and anyone in between.

Hesitantly, Peyton flipped her phone open and answered it. "Hello," she said quietly.

"Hey, Mom, good morning," she heard her daughter's cheerful voice.

Peyton smiled. "Morning, Angel. What are you doing up so early?" she asked her daughter. Layton never got up early if she could avoid it.

"I wanted to get a chance to say bye before you left. I don't know how much you'll be answering your phone this weekend," Layton teased her mom with a smirk.

"Layton!" her mom scolded her.

Layton rolled her eyes. "Take a chill pill, Mother, I was kidding. Look, I was up because I'm playing basket ball today and I wanted to say bye to my only mother before she leaves me for the weekend. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

Peyton scoffed at her daughters attempt to lay on a guilt trip. "What do you want, Layton?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Layton sighed. "You take the fun out of life, Mom. Besides, who said I wanted anything?" she asked, still keeping up her innocent act. Peyton stayed silent and Layton dropped the act. "Alright, fine, I do want something. You happy?" she rhetorically asked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Ecstatic," she said, laying on the sarcasm. "What is it you want, Angel?" she asked.

Layton hesitated and looked around; making sure no one was around to hear her. "Is Lucas Scott my father?" she finally asked.

Peyton was shocked. She swallowed noisily. "I can neither confirm nor deny that information. We will talk about it when I get home," she finally said.

"He is, isn't he," Layton demanded.

"We will talk about this when I get home," Peyton said firmly. "Now, I love you, Angel, and I'll see you Sunday evening," she said.

Layton sighed. "Yeah, whatever, I love you, too," she said.

Peyton chose to ignore the tone of her daughter's voice and hung up the phone. At that point she heard the doorbell.

She walked to the door, grabbing her bag as she did so. Her suspicions were confirmed when she opened the door to find Colby. She let him kiss her, but didn't really respond. He leaned back and examined her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Peyton sighed and decided to forget about Lucas for one last weekend. She was determined to have a good time. So she shook her head and forced a smile. "Nothing," she said, reaching up to kiss him.

He kissed her back and picked up her bag for her. "Ready to go, then?" he asked as he took her hand with his free hand. Peyton hesitated for a nanosecond before nodding and following him to his car.

**A/N: **_So what do you think is going to happen with Lindsey? Do you think she'll screw up the Leyton dynamic again? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Reviews are always appreciated. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	31. The Basketball Game

When Layton got off the phone with her mom she went downstairs to eat breakfast, still wearing her pajamas

When Layton got off the phone with her mom she went downstairs to eat breakfast, still wearing her pajamas. She hadn't even brushed her hair yet, but what's family if you can't eat breakfast with them right after rolling out of bed.

So, rubbing her eyes, Layton walked into the dining room. Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Kyle and Beth were at the table already, but that's not what stopped Layton in her tracks. Sitting at the table with them was Jeremy and Jessica.

Layton's eyes widened and she let out a squeak before turning and fleeing back up the stairs. Kyle snickered into his breakfast. Haley shot her son a warning look. "Didn't I tell you to tell her that Jeremy and Jessica were going to be here for breakfast when you woke her up?" she asked her son just loud enough for him to hear her and no one else.

Kyle widened his eyes innocently at his mother. "I guess she didn't hear me," he said with a shrug. Jeremy was looking at the spot she had disappeared. Lucas was looking at Jeremy, actually glaring, really.

Haley gave him a subtle kick under the table. "Be civil, Lucas, as far as anyone else knows you don't have any relation with Layton," she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes. She would hate to think about what breakfast would be like if she wasn't around to take care of the guys in the family.

Brooke rang the doorbell before opening the front door. Lissa ran in ahead of her, then Ethan followed her, carrying Katie and the diaper bag.

Lissa ran in and took a seat next to Beth. Brooke said hi to everyone and sat down. Ethan sat down next to her. They had both eaten breakfast already, so they didn't eat.

Layton came back downstairs, wearing jean shorts and an old black Beatles concert tee-shirt that she had taken from her mom. She had pulled her curly blonde hair back into a pony tail because she was supposed to be playing basketball. She hadn't really put make-up on because she didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard. She had also put on her black Converse All Stars.

She said good morning to everybody and, because Katie reached out for her as she had walked by Ethan, picked Katie up before sitting next to Jeremy. They shared a smile and she resisted the urge to kiss him because she just wasn't ready for any PDA yet.

She looked quizzically at Jeremy and Jessica. "I didn't know you'd be here," she said.

"Kyle didn't tell you when he woke you up?" Nathan asked.

Layton glared at Kyle. "No, he didn't," she replied. She made a mental note to yell at him later. She turned back to Jeremy, subconsciously bouncing Katie on her knee. "So, why are you here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I was taking Jessica over here and I seem to have been roped into the basketball game," he replied.

Layton smiled and turned to face Lucas. "So, who's playing?" she asked.

Lucas grimaced. "Well, we were going to put me and Nate on separate teams, but Jamie, Kyle and Jeremy here seem to think they could beat Nate, Ethan and I. Whose team do you want to be on?" he asked her.

Layton started to think about it, but Jamie spoke up at the same time Ethan did. "I never said I was going to play a basketball game," Ethan said, while Jamie said, "You old men can have her and we'll still beat you."

Layton's jaw dropped in annoyance and Lucas raised his eyebrow. "You don't think I'm good enough to be on your team?" Layton demanded.

Lucas simply looked over at Ethan. "You don't want to play?" he asked.

Ethan shook his head. "I don't play basketball. I play football and I play baseball, that's it," he said.

Lucas shrugged. "Fine, she'll take your place on our team. Don't worry, Layton, we'll beat them," he said with a wink.

She smirked over at Jamie and Kyle. "I'm sure we will," she said. She stood up, "Let's go get this game started." Everyone was finished eating anyway. Everyone headed outside to their cars to drive to the River Court. Layton handed Katie to Brooke, who was hanging back a minute with Haley so they could clear the table.

Jeremy waited by the door for Layton. "You want to ride with me?" he asked, trying to hug her.

Layton leaned back out of his reach and shook her head. "Not until after the game. Until then this is war," she said. As she walked by she threw a smirk at him over her shoulder.

Layton rushed over to Lucas's car because he was the only one on her team who was still at the house. "Can I have a ride with you?" she asked.

He nodded and she climbed into the passenger seat of his truck. There was a car left at the house for Brooke and Haley, but everyone else was on the way to the River Court.

When they made it to the court Lucas held the ball as the players gathered on the court and the others sat in the bleachers. "We'll go by ones to 21, okay?" he looked around. When no one objected he tossed the ball to Ethan, who had just sat down. Ethan caught it and raised an eyebrow at Lucas. "You're ref," he said.

Ethan got off the bleachers and tossed the ball up just as Brooke and Haley arrived.

Nathan immediately took control of the ball. He took it toward their hoop and passed it over Kyle's head to Lucas. Lucas took the shot and the ball swished through the hoop without touching the rim.

"Yay, go Luke," Brooke and Haley cheered. Jamie and Kyle looked over at their mother. "Sorry, boys," Haley said with a shrug.

Nathan was waiting for someone to come to take the ball. "That was luck," Jamie muttered as he took control of the ball. Because Nathan was coming close, he passed it to Kyle.

Layton, remembering her mental note to get back at Kyle, came up from behind and took the ball from him. She doubled back and heading in the other direction before anyone realized what had happened.

Layton shot the ball and it made a perfect arc into the hoop, just like Lucas' shot. She smirked over at the other guys as Nathan and Lucas congratulated her. "Still think its luck?" she asked.

Jamie ended up making a shot this time, and the game went from there, both teams fighting to win.

The game ended up tied at 20, with Layton's team in control of the ball. She passed it in to Lucas, who passed it to Nathan. Layton came up on Nathan's right and he passed it to her. Kyle was coming closer and Jamie and Jeremy were closer to Lucas, so she passed the ball to Nathan.

Nathan took a shot at the three point line. The ball hit the back board and bounced through the hoop.

Haley and Brooke cheered as Ethan announced that Lucas, Nathan and Layton won the game.

Layton shouted and slapped Lucas' and Nate's hands. Then she turned to Jamie. "Who's gonna win the game?" she asked as Haley, Brooke and Jessica came onto the court to give their congratulations and sympathy.

Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, don't be a sore winner, that's what takes the fun out of the game," he scolded, but winked at her. "Even if we did win, we want to do it graciously." He took the hand off her shoulder and held it out to the boys. "Good game," he said as he shook their hands.

The game had taken a while, so Haley suggested they all head back to the house and she would make lunch.

**A/N: **_If Peyton were to get married who do you think should give her away? I really need to see some feedback about this, so please review and let me know what you think. I was thinking maybe Nathan, so tell me whether you think this is a good idea or not._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	32. Lindsey's Back

When Lindsey woke up she went over to the place she was most likely to find Lucas: Karen's house

When Lindsey woke up she went over to the place she was most likely to find Lucas: Karen's house. She knocked on the door cautiously.

A teenaged girl in her late teens opened the door. She had dark hair and blue eyes that reminded her of Lucas'. Lindsey realized that it was probably Lily. "Hey, is Luke around?" she asked.

Lily shook her head. "Uh, no, he's somewhere else. Who are you?" she asked.

Lindsey began to fell embarrassed. "Oh, my name's Lindsey. Do you know where I could find him?" she asked.

Karen came up to the door then. Her eyes sparked with recognition as she looked at Lindsey. Lily slinked over to give her mom room in the doorway. "Hey, Lindsey what are you doing here?" she asked.

Lindsey smiled as Karen pulled her into a hug. "I was just looking for Lucas, do you know where I can find him?" she asked.

"He might be at the River Court, or Nate and Haley's house. They were playing a basketball game today, but I don't know if it's over yet," Karen stepped out and looked around. "You don't have a car?" she asked.

Lindsey shook her head. "No, I, um, took a cab," she replied.

Karen nodded and looked at her daughter. "Well, I have things to do, but maybe Lily can drive you to Nate and Haley's house," Karen said, but the look she was giving Lily gave her no option really.

Lily shrugged. She did know how to drive and she wanted to see everyone again, so she could do it. "Let me go change. I'll be right back," she was still wearing pajamas so she slipped away to her room.

Karen opened the door wider. "You can come in to wait," she said. Lindsey smiled and thanked her before walking into the house. "You want something to drink?" she asked as she followed Lindsey to the living room.

Lindsey sat on the couch. "Um, water, thanks," she said. Karen smiled and walked into the kitchen to get her some water. A few minutes later she returned with a glass of water for Lindsey and a glass of iced tea for herself.

"So, how long are you back in town?" Karen asked Lindsey as she sat next to her on the couch.

Lindsey took a small sip of her water before answering. She wasn't sure what to say. "Well, I need to be back to L.A by Christmas, but I could leave earlier than that. I'm not really sure," she said finally.

Karen took a drink of her iced tea and Lindsey drank some of her water. For a few minutes they drank in silence. "So, how have you been?" Lindsey finally asked Karen.

Karen smiled. "We're good. We're just moving back into the house. I'm trying to decide whether I want to enroll Lily at Tree Hill High, or I can continue home schooling her. Lucas is back for a visit and, to be honest, it's nice to be home and living in a stable environment again," she said.

Lindsey smiled and nodded. Lily came into the room. "You ready to go?" she asked Lindsey. Lindsey nodded and stood. Karen stood too, taking her glass.

Karen kissed Lily on the cheek and handed her the car keys. "Be safe, and have fun. I'll see you later," she said to her daughter. Then she gave Lindsey a hug. "Don't be a stranger while you're here. Come back by and visit whenever you want," she told her.

Lindsey smiled. "I will. It was nice talking to you, Karen," she said sincerely before following Lily outside.

"Love you, Mom," Lily called to her mother as they left the house. Lily got behind the wheel of the car and Lindsey got into the passenger's side.

It was a short drive and they just listened to the radio. At the house they noticed everyone's cars, so they stopped. Lily got out and bounded over to the front door, but Lindsey hesitated before slowly walking over.

Haley opened the door and saw only Lily at first. She immediately pulled her into a hug. "Lily, how are you?" she asked.

Lily hugged her back. "I'm good, Haley," she replied. Haley broke the hug so she could step back and get a good look at Lily.

As she looked at Lily she noticed something over Lily's shoulder. She looked up around her and noticed Lindsey standing there. She ran down the porch steps to give Lindsey a hug. "Oh, my gosh, what are you doing here? Why are you with Lily?" she asked.

Lindsey hugged her back. When Haley broke the hug, looking at Lindsey for answers, Lindsey just shrugged. "I'm visiting for a few weeks. I was at Karen's looking for Lucas and Lily offered to drive me here," she replied.

Haley nodded. "Well, come on in, everyone's in the back yard," she said. Lily had already headed inside.

Lindsey looked at Haley questioningly. "Everyone?" she asked.

Haley smiled, knowing who she was referring to. "Peyton's gone for the weekend," she said, looping her arm through Lindsey's. "Come on," she said as she pulled her inside.

Lindsey let Haley lead her through the house and into the back yard before pulling her arm out of Haley's grip. Her eyes scanned the backyard for someone in particular.

He was standing with his back to her, talking to Brooke. Haley flitted off to stand next to her husband and Lindsey walked over to him. She tapped his shoulder.

He turned to face her and she found herself staring into those blue eyes that she thought she'd never see again. The eyes that had been haunting her dreams for ages-along with the rest of him, of course. "Hey Lucas," she said.


	33. Hawaii

Colby took her to Hawaii

Colby took her to Hawaii. Peyton was surprised and extremely grateful, but she just didn't find herself enjoying it as much as she would've under normal circumstances. She found her mind kept wandering back to Lucas, and her daughter.

She wondered if Lucas had told her. Peyton was planning to tell her when she got back. She just had to work up the courage to do it face to face. And she had to hope that Lucas hadn't already spilled the beans.

Though, the logical part of her knew that Lucas would never do that, especially after she had asked him not to. The more irrational part thought that he just might be angry enough because she kept Layton from him all these years that he might tell her that he's her father.

Her internal debate had been going on all of Friday, on the plane and even after they'd landed. She had taken a little bit of time to appreciate the beauty of where she was, though.

Even as her thoughts wandered she was sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean, but not really seeing it. She hadn't brought a bathing suit, so they had had to stop and Colby had convinced her to buy a bikini. She had bought a sarong to wrap around her waist, though.

Colby had been out in the water because of the heat, but he was approaching her now. He could tell she was lost in her own thoughts, so he changed course so he could come up behind her.

He ran up to her from behind and scooped her up in his arms, running out towards the water. Peyton started screaming and wriggling in his grasp when she realized where he was headed, but his grip on her was tight.

Colby hit the water and slowly waded in. when he was deep enough he threw her, but she had a tight grip on his neck. She brought her legs around and knocked him down with her.

When they had both resurfaced she splashed water at him, thoughts of Lucas moved to the back of her mind. "What was that for?" she asked, glaring at him, but the effect wasn't all that menacing because she was smiling.

He grinned at her and splashed back. "You looked a little hot, so I thought I'd try to cool you off," he swam closer to her, as if inspecting her. "It didn't work though, you're still hot," he said.

She stopped glaring at him and laughed, moving closer to him. "Don't think that comment gets you off the hook," she said. She brought her face closer so that it wasn't even an inch away from his. Their lips were almost touching, but at the last second she pulled back and brushed by him on the way to shore.

She slowly got out of the water and purposefully wiggled her hips as she sashayed back to her towel, squeezing the water out of her hair as she did. She didn't look back at him once, but she didn't need to, to know that he was sitting in the water with a stunned impression on his face.

She made it all the way back to the towel before he even moved. She picked up her towel and began to dry herself off, a self-assured smile on her face. Eventually he walked over to her. He picked up his towel. "Ready to head back to the hotel?" he asked.

Peyton turned to him with a smile on her face. "Yeah sure," she said and, her towel wrapped around her, she reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. She kissed him softly, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

When he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against hers, they were both breathing heavier. "I think we can skip dinner," he said as he caught his breath.

Peyton didn't really hear what he said, her eyes were on his lips. She kissed him again. When they broke the kiss a second time Peyton realized what he had said. She broke away and started picking up her stuff. "No, we're going to dinner. It's not everyday I get to eat dinner in Hawaii," she said.

Colby groaned. "You are such a tease," he said but grabbed the rest of the stuff. "Let's head back to the hotel so we can change and go find somewhere to eat," he said.

"If you didn't bring me here so we can experience Hawaii, then why did you bring me here?" she asked as they started walking back to the car.

Colby wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her temple before bending down to whisper something in her ear. Peyton's jaw dropped when she heard what she said. She whacked him in the stomach. "You are so dirty," she said, but there was a teasing quality to her voice.

At the restaurant later they had just finished eating and Peyton's mind was wandering again. Colby brought her attention back to him by placing a hand on her knee under the table. "What is it you've been thinking about all day?" he asked.

Peyton sighed, unsure of how to answer the question. Because of her silence, Colby went on. "I mean, you seemed a little off when I picked you up and then the whole plane ride you were distracted. You've been lost in your thoughts a lot today. More than normal, I mean," he said.

Peyton tried to smile assuredly at him across the table, but the smile didn't convince either of them. "I've just been thinking about," she paused. "I've been thinking about Layton," she said. It was partially true.

Peyton could tell he didn't believe her. "Are we okay?" he asked.

Peyton really wanted them to be. If they were okay then she was getting over Lucas, and he'd go away again. So she smiled, more convincingly this time. "Yeah, we're great. Hey, how about we get the check and go back to the hotel," she said suggestively.

Colby summoned the waiter without hesitation. After the check was paid he led her out to the car. Peyton was determined to have fun and not think about Lucas for the rest of the trip.

**A/N: **_I promise this is a Leyton fic, so don't lose faith in it. Reviews are always appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	34. Idle Chitchat

Lucas stared at her for a second before pulling her in for a hug

Lucas stared at her for a second before pulling her in for a hug. "Well, Lindsey, how have you been?" he asked, though that wasn't quite the question he wanted to ask.

Lindsey smiled. She wasn't exactly sure of her reaction to him yet. He still looked as good as ever, that was for sure. His hair was longer than the last time she had seen him, but that was to be expected, and it was more unruly. He must have gone a day or two without shaving, because his jaw was covered in stubble.

Lindsey resisted the urge to run her fingers over the stubble, and thought of the best way to answer his question. "I'm good," she wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to admit to him that she was married. "I just needed a break, so I came here for a couple of weeks," she said.

Lucas saw Lily over Lindsey's shoulder. He held up a hand. "We will talk later," he promised Lindsey. "I need to go talk to my sister," Brooke had already walked off to leave them alone, but Lucas walked away, too, leaving Lindsey standing there by herself.

With a sigh she watched him. Lily had walked over to a boy she knew must be Jamie, and they were standing with a younger boy with dark hair who also had to be Nathan and Haley's kid and a girl with curly blonde hair. Lindsey could see the blue eyes from where she was standing, not to mention the fact that the girl looked like Lucas, so she figured it had to be Lucas and Peyton's daughter.

Lindsey felt a stab of jealously and wondered if any of the other kids running around belonged to Lucas and Peyton. She took her mind off the kids and watched as Lucas approached his sister.

Lily gave him a hug and Lindsey saw Lucas smile. It was a real smile. One of the things that had made her fall in love with him. She wondered if Peyton appreciated his smile.

Haley approached Lindsey, but she didn't notice until Haley bumped her with her elbow. "Yeah, standing around staring isn't going to make anyone think you're weird," Haley said jokingly.

Lindsey looked at her, startled. "Oh, no, I wasn't," she broke off, not exactly sure what she had been going to say.

Haley smiled, wondering what, exactly, Lindsey was doing back. It was not really a good thing if she was trying to win Lucas back, especially since Haley was trying to get Peyton and Lucas back together. "Hey, why don't we sit down and you can tell me what's going on with you and I'll tell you what's going on here," she offered.

Lindsey took a deep breath and sent one last look at Lucas. "Yeah, alright, let's do that," she replied.

Haley walked her over to a couple of chairs and sat down. Lindsey sat down, too, and waited for Haley to speak. "Well, where are you living, and what are you doing now?" she asked.

Lindsey didn't know if she wanted anyone to know she was married, but she knew she couldn't lie about it. She wasn't about to betray Blake and take off her wedding ring. It was bad enough that she was here.

Haley watched Lindsey closely. She looked down and noticed Lindsey was fiddling with a wedding ring around her finger. "Oh, you're married, that's great, Linds. Dish the details," she said.

Lindsey swallowed. There was no going back now. "Well, his name is Blake. I was with him while I was editing Lucas' first book, but we decided to stay friends. He's always been my best friend, but when I moved back to L.A we decided to try our relationship again. We got married seven years ago," she said.

Haley was happy for Lindsey. "That's great, Linds, really. So, do you have any kids?" she asked her.

Lindsey started to shake her head, but stopped. "Well, not exactly," she said. At Haley's confused look, she went on. "I'm pregnant right now with our first child," she explained.

Haley smiled and patted Lindsey on the knee. "That is really cool. You'll love being a parent," she paused. She could tell Lindsey was worried about something. "Once you have your kid, whether it's a girl or a boy, your mothering instincts will kick in, I promise," she added.

Lindsey shook her head. "It's not that. I'm not scared about being a mother," she paused. "Well, not really. I'm just not sure this is what I want," she blurted out.

Haley looked at her patiently, waiting for her to continue. "I'm not sure Blake is the one I want to have kids with," she said. It went unsaid that she might still love Lucas.

Haley ran a hand through her hair and noticed Lindsey was looking at Lucas again. "Well, you'll figure it out, I'm sure," she said. "Do you want to hear all the town gossip?" she asked.

Lindsey nodded, so Haley went on to tell her how everybody's life turned out. She waited until last to talk about Lucas and Peyton. "Peyton is living with her daughter, Layton," she pointed to the teenaged girl that Lindsey had assumed was Lucas and Peyton's daughter, "in town. Lucas has been traveling the last fourteen years," she added. "This is the first time we've seen him since he left for Vegas with Peyton and she came back without him."

Lindsey looked over at Haley. "Wait, Peyton and Lucas aren't married?" she asked.

Haley shook her head. Lindsey mulled it over. "What happened to Skillz and Mouth?" she asked, not really looking for the answer, but she had realized that Haley hadn't mentioned them. She was trying to figure out how she felt about this information about Lucas.

"Well, Skillz and Bevin got back together and Mouth got married to Millicent. Neither of them lives in town," Haley said, but she knew Lindsey wasn't really listening to her anymore. Lucas was walking toward them. Haley decided to slip away and let Lucas and Lindsey talk.


	35. The Plan

Lucas took Haley's seat next to Lindsey

Lucas took Haley's seat next to Lindsey. "So, why are you really here?" he asked her, getting straight to the point.

Lindsey shrugged and mumbled something under her breath. Lucas arched an eyebrow at her. "What was that?" he asked.

Lindsey sighed. She knew he wasn't going to make this any easier for her. "I'm pregnant and I want to know if I'm still in love with you," she repeated.

Not many people would have understood the connection, but Lucas did. "Okay, well there's only one way to figure this out, isn't there?" he asked.

Before Lindsey knew what was happening Lucas was kissing her. It was…nice, but it wasn't what she felt when she was kissing Blake. They were two different feelings. Kissing Lucas was okay, he was definitely a good kisser, but there was none of the chemistry that she felt with Blake.

Just like that, her question was answered and she pushed him off of her. Lucas looked at her expectantly. "I can't believe I almost screwed up my marriage for you," she muttered, a reflective smile on her face.

Lucas scoffed. "Thanks, you make me feel so much better," he said. He didn't give her a chance to say anything else before he continued. "I'm glad we got that cleared up."

Lindsey looked at him curiously before looking around. She saw the curly headed blonde that belonged to Peyton looking at them. Before she could really tell if she had been staring or not, though, the girl turned away and wrapped her arms around the boy Haley had said she was dating.

She turned back to Lucas. "What are you talking about?" she asked because she couldn't decipher his tone.

"I can't get Peyton back if you are around trying to tell if you're in love with me or not, can I?" he asked.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow. "You're trying to get Peyton back? Why don't you just tell her? I'm sure she'll take you back," she said.

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "She's dating someone else right now. Not to mention she's put all her old walls back up. I can't tell if she loves me anymore, or even likes me," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Lindsey smiled. "I'm sure she still likes you at least," she said. "I can help you if you want. I mean, she doesn't like me much, but I'll help you any way I can," she said.

Lucas laughed. He looked at Lindsey and noticed she was sincere. "Thanks for the offer. If I need anything I'll call you. I'm sure she likes you more than me," he tried to reassure her.

Lindsey smiled wryly. "Let's hope that isn't the case," she said. She looked over and caught Haley's eye. Haley was standing next to Nathan and they were talking to Brooke and Ethan. Lindsey waved Haley over.

Haley said something to Nathan, Brooke and Ethan and started walking over. She stood next to the two of them. "Yeah, what's going on?" she asked.

Lucas was looking at Lindsey, trying to figure out why she had called Haley over. "We need your help getting Lucas and Peyton back together," Lindsey said simply.

Haley didn't so much as acknowledge that she had heard Lindsey before turning and walking back to Brooke. She interrupted Brooke, who was talking to her husband, and whispered in her ear.

Brooke nodded, and looked over at Lindsey and Lucas. She turned back to Ethan and Nate. She said something to them and then Haley walked back to Lindsey and Lucas, while Brooke walked into the house.

Haley gestured at them to follow her and then followed Brooke into the house. Lindsey and Lucas looked at each other. Then they both shrugged and followed Brooke and Haley. They found them in the spare bedroom.

Haley closed the door behind them when they walked in. Brooke was sitting on the end of the bed. Haley took the chair. Lindsey sat at the head of the bed and Lucas stood, leaning against the door.

He looked over at Haley. "Why are we in here?" he asked her.

Haley sighed patiently. "If we're going to come up with a plan then we need to be somewhere where no one can hear us," she said.

Lindsey nodded. "So you'll help?" she asked, looking in between Brooke and Haley.

Brooke and Haley looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "We were already coming up with a plan, but if you want to be included, you can," Brooke said.

Lucas smiled, then thought better of what they were doing. "Peyton won't like it if she finds out you guys were plotting against her," he said, a little bit reluctant.

Lindsey studied him. "Do you want her back or not?" she asked. Lucas nodded without hesitating. "Then you're probably going to need some help, especially if she's with someone else. Now, do you want the help or not?" she asked.

Lucas sighed as he thought about it. He did want her back more than anything. He just wasn't sure he wanted to plot to do it. Then he rethought it and he wasn't sure he'd get her back without the help. Finally he nodded.

Brooke and Haley looked over at Lindsey. They were surprised that she was willing to be a part of the plan. "I thought you were still in love with him? What changed your mind?" Haley asked.

Lucas and Lindsey shared a knowing look. "That was taken care of. Now I want to help him get with Peyton. Now, tell us this plan you guys are working with," she said.

**A/N: **_See, Lindsey might have a positive purpose after all. Review, please!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	36. A Chance At Love

Layton was standing with Jamie, Kaycee and Jeremy

Layton was standing with Jamie, Kaycee and Jeremy. Jamie and Jeremy were talking about the basketball team and Layton jumped into the conversation often, but Kaycee looked bored. She was a cheerleader and she didn't get the sport really, she just cheered for it.

Kaycee interrupted the conversation and whispered in Jamie's ear. Layton could tell it was something suggestive because the next minute they had excused themselves and disappeared into the house.

Lucas, Haley, Brooke and some lady whose name she didn't know were coming outside. Layton briefly wondered what they had been doing and who the woman was, but the next second Jeremy's lips were on hers.

Layton lost herself in the kiss, but broke away after a moment. "We can't do this here. All my family is here," she said.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about, my Fairy Girl," he replied, placing a kiss on her nose.

Layton smiled at the nickname and put her hand in his. "I don't know. I can't really remember anymore," she admitted, but the truth was she didn't want to talk about it.

She was sure Lucas was her father. She could tell she had his eyes and she did notice the other resemblances. The only thing she was worried about was the brown haired woman who had shown up today. She wanted her mom to get back together with Lucas, but if this lady was with him already then it would be even more difficult to get them together.

It was already difficult because of Colby. She didn't want another body in the mix. She had seen Lucas kiss that woman earlier.

Layton sighed and brought her thoughts to the guy in front of her. She pulled him to the side of the house so they could sit down together and have some privacy.

She sat on the grass and pulled him down next to her before kissing him. After they broke away he looked at her quizzically. "What was that for, my Fairy Girl?" he asked.

She smiled. "I've kinda wanted to do that all day," she replied. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

She paused a minute before adding, "Since we beat you at basketball, you know," with a smirk.

Jeremy laughed. "Yeah, where did you learn to play basketball anyway?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I have grown up watching Nate teach the game to Jamie and Kyle. I was bound to pick up some moves. You know I made the girls basketball team," she said modestly.

Jeremy smiled at her and kissed her forehead as he played with her fingers. "Well, you are just full of surprises, my Fairy Girl," he said.

Layton thought about it for a minute. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked him, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

He kissed her softly. "Definitely a good thing," he replied. After a moment he added. "You're so different that anyone I've ever dated before," he said.

Layton wasn't quite sure that was a good thing, but she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. He was being honest when he said she was different. It was a good thing, though, he knew. It was refreshing to be with someone who wasn't so superficial.

He could talk about basketball with her, which he had never been able to do with his previous girlfriends. He could also just sit with her doing nothing, which was nice, too.

If he had been with any other girl they'd be making out, he knew, but while he wanted to kiss her, it wasn't just about that. The whole relationship with her was a new thing for him.

Part of him hated it when his friends teased him about it, but part of him was glad she was changing him. He kissed her temple softly.

Layton smiled, perfectly content in his arms. If this was how her mother felt in Lucas' arms then she would do anything to get her mom and Lucas back together. Her mother deserved happiness. So, she was sure, did Lucas. Even if he had left, she was ready to forgive him.

Her mother was another story, she knew. Peyton liked to build up walls to keep from being hurt and Layton knew it. She just had to find a way for Lucas to get in past her walls without either of them realizing it.

When Jeremy kissed her temple, thoughts of Peyton and Lucas were forced out of her mind. She loved that he had that affect on her. She was, dare she say it, possibly beginning to fall in love with him.

Everyone warned her against him. Haley, Jamie, who had known him for three years, and her friends at school, but she didn't listen. She didn't want to listen. She had fallen too far for him to believe anything bad about him.

She wanted to believe he wasn't going to hurt her, she needed to. She knew she didn't deserve him. It was amazing that she had him, and she didn't want to let him go.

Jeremy was thinking the opposite. Layton was so innocent; she deserved someone better than him. At the same time, he didn't want to let her go, at that point he couldn't. He was falling for her, he knew, he just hoped there was something there to catch him if it didn't work out.

It was a chance for both of them, but it was a chance they both knew they had to take.


	37. Whispered Promises

Peyton got off the plane Sunday evening with Colby

Peyton got off the plane Sunday evening with Colby. They got their luggage and Colby drove her home. The whole time her thoughts were on Lucas. She had tried as hard as she could to keep him out of her thoughts for the weekend, but when she got on the plane she stopped trying.

When he got to her house Colby got out of the car and pulled her aside when she was walking to the door. She looked up at him with her green eyes. "Thanks so much for taking me away. I really needed the vacation," she said, reaching up to kiss him.

He kissed her, but broke away sooner than he would have liked. "Listen, sweetness, I agree that you needed the vacation, but I think you still need it. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Peyton nodded adamantly. "I'm fine," she insisted. She kissed him again and he believed her. "I'll see you Tuesday, right?" she asked when she broke the kiss.

"I'll be by tomorrow, probably," he said. "Even though I don't need to be," he added.

Peyton smiled and broke away from him. "Okay, I'll see you then," she said. She walked inside the house to put her luggage inside, waving as he drove away, then locking up her house again and getting in her car.

She drove to Nathan and Haley's house to pick up her daughter. She knocked on the door. The door opened and Peyton was enveloped in a hug.

She hugged her daughter back. "Hey, Angel, you realize you talked to me every day I was gone, right?" Peyton asked, rubbing her daughters back nonetheless.

Layton nodded. "I missed you anyway, though. Now let's go home, we need to talk," she said, suddenly becoming serious.

Peyton groaned as Layton went to get in the car. She said hi to Haley, who had come to the door, and thanked her for taking care of Layton. When she was done talking to Haley she got into the car and started driving home with her daughter.

"So, how was your trip?" Layton asked her mother, trying to make conversation. She wanted to know if Peyton was going to say anything different now that she wasn't near Colby. "You know, Mom, guys who put up that much money only want one thing in return," she added in a mother-like tone.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I already told you about the trip, Angel, and let's let me make the motherly decisions, okay?" she asked rhetorically.

Layton didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip. When they got in the house that was when she opened her mouth. "I want the truth about my father," she demanded.

Peyton sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, fine. Your father is Lucas Scott," she blurted. She had started the day with a headache, but it was getting worse.

Layton nodded. "I knew that. I was just waiting for you to tell me. Does he know?" she decided to ask the easy question first.

Peyton nodded and walked to the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. She opened her medicine cabinet and grabbed the Aspirin. She shook two of the white pills out onto her palm and swallowed them without water.

She turned to Layton, who had followed her. "Yeah, he knows he's your father. He figured it out Thursday," she replied.

Layton walked to the linen closet while Peyton walked into her room and lay on her back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Layton came back into the room with a wet washcloth and she gave it to her mother.

Peyton laid it over her eyes, but she could feel Layton lie down next to her. "You still love him, don't you, Mom?" she asked softly. Layton's voice was soft for two reasons: first, she didn't want to hurt her mom's head any more; and second, she didn't want her mom to tell her it wasn't true.

Peyton sighed. "I don't know what I feel anymore, Angel, I just don't know," she muttered, just loud enough for Layton to hear.

Layton let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. There was still hope. She'd have to come back to that later. "What's going to happen?" she asked, sounding almost like a little girl again.

Peyton lifted the washcloth and looked over at her baby girl. "I don't know, Angel. The three of us are going to have to sit down together and work it out. It'll all be all right," she promised, covering her eyes again.

Layton nodded. She could tell that the aspirin Peyton had taken were starting to kick in and Peyton was starting to fall asleep. "I know it will. I'll make sure it will," she whispered to herself.

Layton unpacked her mother's things, like Peyton would usually do for her. Then she covered Peyton with her blanket and took the washcloth. She bent down and kissed her moms forehead.

"It'll be alright because the three of us will be a family again. I promise," she whispered to her mother. Layton was seeing it as her responsibility to get her family back together.


	38. Poof! No More Tension

Monday morning Peyton went to the office like normal

Monday morning Peyton went to the office like normal. She had just sat down at her desk and started looking at some papers when she heard the door open. She looked up, expecting to see Brooke, or maybe Colby, but she saw Lucas.

Peyton put her head down on her desk, as Lucas, who was carrying Katie, approached her. She hadn't had any coffee this morning and now she was wishing she had stopped and picked some up.

"How's it going?" he asked her, perching on the edge of her desk. Lucas couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. He had missed her, that was for sure, but he didn't let it show, not yet.

Peyton sat up, realizing that he wasn't just going to go away. She noticed he seemed to be nervous. He was acting like she might blow up at him at any moment.

She didn't know what to say to him that wouldn't make him think she wanted him back in her life. "I told her," she finally said.

Lucas didn't need clarification. He looked at Peyton curiously. At least she wasn't yelling at him again. "Okay, and what do you want to do?" he decided not to give his opinion, considering her reaction the last time he had.

Peyton shook her head slowly. She realized he was hesitating to say what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just, I've been raising her on my own all these years," she trailed off, not really knowing how to finish that sentence. Finally she cleared her throat. "You should get some kind of say in this, though," she added.

Lucas nodded. "I understand why you got upset Peyton. I mean, she may be my daughter, but I barely know her," he paused, unsure of how she was going to react, but decided to say it anyway. "I want to change that, though. I talked to her some, and she is," he searched for the right words. "I don't even know how to explain it. It's just incredible looking at her and thinking that she's my, _our_, daughter. Watching her play basketball on Friday, well, she's amazing and though I had no part in her becoming who she is, it just made me proud," he said, shrugging and looking down at the desk.

Peyton smiled, her real smile which she hadn't used much in the past fourteen years, and nodded. "I know what you mean. She's an incredible girl, and I never would have made it without her. She's my guardian angel and that was why I never told you about her," she admitted to him, without really meaning to.

He shot her a questioning look, silently urging her to go on. "Well, I just couldn't take the chance that you would take her away from me. She was all I had and I was scared of possibly having to let her go," she looked down at the desk, saying it out loud now, it just sounded stupid.

Lucas reached out and took her hand. "I would never have taken her away from you, Peyton. I can't believe you'd even think that," he said softly. Her words had stung him, though he tried his best not to let her know.

Peyton understood how that must have sounded to him. "No, Lucas, it's not like that. I mean, I knew in my heart you wouldn't do that. My mind was just messed up," she sighed. "I didn't mean it to sound that way." Part of her wanted to take her hand out of his, the contact was making her heart do somersaults, but she left her hand where it was.

Katie started to make noise; she had been ignored for far too long. Peyton looked over at her and tried to take her from Lucas. The second Katie was in Peyton's arms however, she started reaching for Lucas again.

Peyton handed her back and Katie stopped fussing. Lucas noticed the look on her face. "What?" he asked her.

She just shook her head. "Katie doesn't take to many people and not usually new people at all. Actually, I happen to be one of her favorite people because I spend every day with her. I've just never seen her ask to go to someone else who wasn't one of her parents when she was in my arms before," she said.

Lucas smirked at her. "You're not jealous, are you?" he asked, a teasing quality to his voice.

Peyton crossed her arms. "Not at all. Why should I be jealous of you, Lucas Scott?" she asked. She stepped back behind her desk and sat down again.

"Maybe because you're not Katie's favorite person anymore, and it took me all of four days to take your place," he said cockily.

Peyton's jaw dropped. She rolled her eyes. "You are such an arrogant jerk sometimes," she said, but her smile took away the harshness of her words. "Let me hold her," she held her arms out to take Katie from him.

Lucas shook his head and stepped away from the desk. "I don't think so, Blondie. She likes me better, just get over it," he said.

Peyton shot him a stern look. "Hand over the nine-month-old, Scott," she said, walking closer to him.

Lucas shook his head and turned his body slightly away from her, holding Katie protectively in his arms. Peyton tried to reach for Katie, but he kept turning away.

Peyton laughed. It felt really good to be goofing off again. She felt the tension that had hung between the two of them since he had come back begin to disappear.

Every time Peyton got close to Katie, Lucas took her out of Peyton's reach. Katie, who thought it was a game, was laughing the whole time.

Lucas turned his back to Peyton and pulled Katie close to his chest. Peyton wrapped her arms around him, not that it would really help her take the baby from him.

It was when they were in that position that the door opened and Colby walked in. The laughter immediately died on Peyton's lips as she looked over at him.

**A/N: **_There it is, a positive Leyton interaction. I had some fun writing this chapter, but you can't forget Colby. Don't worry, things will work out, it won't be fast, but they will work out in favor of Leyton._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	39. Breaking Up

After a few moments of shock Peyton let go of Lucas

After a few moments of shock Peyton let go of Lucas. He turned around, his eyes darting in between Peyton and the guy standing in the doorway. He realized that this guy had to be the guy Peyton was seeing.

Part of him wanted to stay to make things difficult between the two of them, but the other part couldn't handle it. He handed Katie to Peyton and muttered something before slipping past Colby and leaving the building.

Peyton held Katie and looked at Colby, feeling a little awkward. Instead of just standing there waiting for him to speak she moved Katie so she was holding her with one arm and walked back to her desk.

As Peyton sat down Colby walked closer. "Who was that?" he asked, clearly looking for an explanation that would make sense.

With a sigh Peyton decided that the truth would be best. "That was Layton's father," she said simply.

Colby sank into a chair in front of her desk. He had heard what had gone between Peyton and Layton's father. He just had thought the guy would be out of her life forever. "I thought he wasn't in the picture," he finally said.

Peyton didn't know what to say. That had been true. She decided to continue with the truth. "He came back on Thanksgiving. I had no idea he was coming, he showed up at Nathan and Haley's house," she said.

Colby nodded slowly. Suddenly he realized that she had been thinking about him the whole weekend. Part of him was afraid of her answer, but he asked the question that was on his mind anyway. "Do you still love him?"

Peyton hadn't expected him to ask that. Her eyes widened and she didn't know what to say.

Colby shook his head before she could answer. "Don't worry about it Peyton. I guess I get why you would want to get back together with him. He is the father of your child after all," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Peyton shook her head. "No, I don't love him like that anymore, and we're not getting back together," she said.

Colby looked at her curiously. "Why not?" he asked. Peyton looked at him curiously for a minute with one eyebrow raised. "You seem so happy together. I mean, what I just saw right now. The way you looked at him Peyton, you've never looked at me that way," he said.

Peyton cocked her head at him. She couldn't believe that she was hearing from her boyfriend that she should get back together with her ex-boyfriend. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

Colby studied her as he tried to think of an answer. He didn't really know why he was telling her. "I want you to be happy, Peyton, even if it's not me who makes you happy," he said finally.

Peyton smiled softly. "That's sweet, but what if I don't want to get back together with Lucas. What if I want to be with you?" she asked.

Colby smiled back. "I'd say great, but I don't think that's what you really want. I think you're just scared," he replied.

Peyton scoffed and shook her head. "What's there to be scared of?" she asked, since he seemed to have all the answers, or at least he seemed to think he did.

"He's hurt you before. You're scared that if you give him your heart again he'll break it, like he's done before. You can't live your life scared, though, Peyton. If you truly love him, it'll be worth the risk if you put your heart out there," he said.

Peyton sighed and stared down at the desk. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" she asked softly, so soft that he almost didn't hear her.

"How could he not, sweetness. You're amazing, you're beautiful and you don't even realize it. If he doesn't realize what he's got with you, then he's crazy. Or stupid, or some combination of the two," he took her hand and squeezed it.

Peyton lifted her head and looked at him again. "I don't even know if I do love him anymore," she tried weakly to protest.

He reached up and touched her cheek. "You do, Peyton, I can tell. Even if you don't realize it, I think you will get back together with him, and I just hope you're happy," he said.

Peyton knew he was being sincere. "Thanks so much, Colby. You really didn't have to say those things. I mean, I am supposed to be your girlfriend and you're giving me advice about another guy. You really are a great person and I know you'll make a very lucky woman very happy someday," she said.

Colby smiled. "I hope you're right," he said.

Peyton nodded. "Of course I am. You'll find the right woman. She's out there somewhere. You just need to keep looking," she said.

Colby stood. "It's been really fun being with you, Peyton. You really are a good person," he said.

Peyton stood, too. "Thanks, so much, for the talk, for everything," she said. She gave him a hug, being careful not to squash Katie in between them.

Colby nodded and kissed her hand. "No problem. I hope it works out for you and Lucas. You deserve happiness," he let go of her hand and backed away to the door.

"I'm sorry things ended up this way," she said to him as he backed away. Colby shook his head, but didn't say anything.

When he reached the door he lifted his hand in a wave. "Goodbye Peyton," he said softly.

Peyton smiled. "Goodbye Colby," she whispered back. Without another word he turned around and walked out the door. Peyton watched him leave.

It wasn't goodbye for real; they still had to work on his CD. They had both said goodbye to their relationship.

**A/N: **_See, he wasn't so bad after all. Layton will get together, I promise. Review please!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	40. Sharing

A little while later Peyton had put Katie down for a nap in the back room

A little while later Peyton had put Katie down for a nap in the back room. She finished the paperwork she needed to do and felt restless. She dropped Katie off at Haley's house because school was already out, but she didn't stay.

Peyton drove around town for a while before she ended up at the River Court. She wasn't surprised to find Lucas there. Part of her wanted to turn her car around, but he looked up and noticed her.

He turned back to the hoop and tossed the ball in, but Peyton knew she couldn't leave now. She got out of the car and made her way over to the bleachers. Lucas kept making baskets for a while, but eventually he made his way over to her.

Peyton thought he was going to try to talk again, and Peyton wasn't sure she had anything to say, but he didn't seem to want to talk.

Lucas held the basketball toward her. "Want to play a little one on one?" he offered.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't play basketball," she said finally, a little confused.

Lucas shrugged. "I'll go easy on you," he said after a minute. "Look, Peyton, just come on, I'll teach you," he added.

Peyton thought about it before standing. He helped her off the bleachers and they made their way to the court together.

"We'll play by ones to ten," he said. Peyton looked shocked as he got ready to start. "Just try to take the ball from me and throw it through the hoop, okay," he informed her.

Peyton sighed. She didn't really see the point in this. She nodded finally and he tossed the ball, since she didn't do anything, he took control of it. Finally she started moving and she managed to take the ball from him. She ran towards the hoop, kind of dribbling as she did, and tossed the ball.

Miraculously, the ball went through the hoop. Peyton suddenly found herself liking the game. It felt good to see the ball go through the hoop. Lucas took the ball to the center and they kept playing.

In the end Lucas won, of course, but Peyton had managed to get six points. After it was over Peyton laid down in the middle of the court. Lucas lay next to her and for a while neither of them said anything.

Lucas finally broke the silence. "What happened with Colby?" he asked the question that had been bouncing around in his mind since he had left Peyton's office.

Peyton watched the clouds go by. "He told me that I still love you," she said after a moment of silence.

Lucas looked at her, intrigued. "Well, what are you going to do about that?" he asked.

Peyton shook her head, never taking her eyes off the sky. "I never said he was right, did I?" she asked. "Colby seems to be under the impression that I'm scared of something. If I don't love you then there's nothing to be scared of. What was the basketball game all about?" she swiftly changed the subject.

Lucas lay back down and shrugged. "I was sharing something I love with someone I love," he said. "Look, Peyton, I still love you, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back," he informed her.

Peyton sat up. "Don't," she said. He sat up, too, trying to listen. "Don't just say things like that. I never said I still love you. Maybe I don't want to take you back," she said, her eyes saying something else entirely.

Lucas took both of her hands and Peyton didn't pull them away. "Listen Peyton, I made a mistake. I should have come back with you fourteen years ago. Hell, I shouldn't have let things end that way the first time I proposed. I understand you're scared. I am, too," he admitted.

Peyton finally brought her gaze up to meet his. "You're scared. What the hell are you scared of?" she asked.

"I'm scared that you won't forgive me. I'm scared that you won't take me back. I'm scared that I'll have to live the rest of my life without you. Please, Peyt, you can't tell me that you don't love me anymore," he said.

One second she was listening to him talk, the next second his lips were on hers. Peyton kissed him back and she had to admit that it felt way better than any kiss with Colby had ever felt.

Still, she had to take control. She couldn't let him have control over this. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back, although it was one of the hardest things she had to do. "No, no, we can't do this," she said, her breathing heavy as she leaned back, trying to put space between them so she could think clearly.

Lucas sighed. "Peyton, let me back in. I love you more than anything. I never stopped loving you. I've regretted every day that I didn't come back to Tree Hill with you. Hell, I'd go anywhere with you, but you have to let me back in," he said.

Peyton felt her walls crumbling slightly. Lucas could see it in her eyes. "Luke, if we do this, we have to take it slow. I just can't do it if we don't take it slow," she said.

Lucas nodded. She was starting to let her back in. That was what he wanted. "Let me take you out on a date then. Tomorrow night, we'll start this thing right by being a normal couple," he said.

Peyton smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll let you take me out on a date," she agreed.

Lucas leaned close to kiss her again, but she leaned back and stood up. "Now, what makes you think I'm the kind of girl who kisses before a first date?" she said, smirking at him before turning to walk away.

Lucas watched her walk away, but just sat on the court as she got in her car and drove away. He didn't even mind that she hadn't kissed him a second time. He was just happy she had agreed to date him.

Lucas stood and pulled out his cell phone. He was going to need help to make it a perfect date. Peyton deserved a perfect date.

**A/N: **_Aren't you happy? We have a Leyton date! I'm happy about it. This chapter was fun to write. Review, please._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	41. Friendship

Brooke, Haley and Lindsey were all sitting on the porch when Peyton pulled to a stop in front of Nathan and Haley's house

Brooke, Haley and Lindsey were all sitting on the porch when Peyton pulled to a stop in front of Nathan and Haley's house. They hadn't expected her back for a while, so they were talking about her and Lucas.

Peyton slowly approached them. "I didn't know you were back. What are you doing here?" Peyton asked Lindsey.

Lindsey shrugged. "I needed to get away from my home for a while," she answered.

Haley could tell Peyton needed to talk so she pointed to the empty chair that was next to them. "Sit down, tell us what's on your mind," she said.

Peyton sighed as she sat down. Brooke, Haley and Lindsey all waited for her to start talking. "Colby broke up with me today. He caught me and Lucas hanging out at the office. Then I went to the River Court after coming here. I ran into Lucas and now we're going on a date tomorrow night," she said quickly, trying to get it all out.

They were all shocked. "Wait a minute, P.Sawyer. Start from the beginning. Start with Lucas dropping Katie off," Brooke broke the silence.

Peyton looked up at her friends. She was sure they, maybe even Lindsey too, had sent Lucas to drop Katie off on purpose. She knew Haley and Brooke were pulling for Lucas and Peyton to get back together. What she couldn't understand was why Lindsey was in on the plan.

"Why are you helping them? Why do you want to see me and Lucas get back together?" she asked Lindsey. They all started to protest, but Peyton held up her hands. "Answer my questions and maybe I'll tell you about my day," she said.

They all shut up and Lindsey shrugged at Peyton. "To be honest, I came back to see what was there between me and Lucas, if there was anything there. I've been married for seven years and it's been great, but I recently discovered I'm pregnant. I started thinking about Lucas, about what could have been between us. Actually, maybe I never stopped thinking about him, but I now I needed to know more than ever. I couldn't settle down with a family if I could be in love with someone else," she said. Unconsciously she placed a hand on her stomach. "So I had to come back and see him."

Peyton was confused. "Well, if you think you're still in love with him, why do you think I should be with him?" she asked.

Lindsey laughed softly. "I'm not in love with Lucas. I thought I was, but I'm not. I'm completely in love with my husband, I just had to come back here to find out," she said.

Peyton nodded. "How am I supposed to know if I love him or not? How do I know if I'm in love with him as a person, or I'm in love with what we could have been? Maybe I'm just in love with his memory," she said softly. That was one thing that had been bouncing around in her mind since she saw him again.

Sure he made her heart flip, and she couldn't think clearly around him. All that could be chalked up to hormones, though. That didn't mean she was in love with him.

"Only you can know. You have to figure that out yourself. One thing I know is he still loves you. I can see it in his eyes, just like I could tell all those years ago. He's never stopped loving you, Peyton, it's always been you," Lindsey answered.

"Maybe it was all a mistake. Maybe he doesn't love me and he was meant to be with you, or you," she pointed at Lindsey and then Brooke. "It's so damn complicated."

Haley spoke up this time. "Peyton, I know my best friend. I've known Lucas since we we're eight. I think I know him better than most people. He's in love with you. He might've loved Brooke, and he might've loved Lindsey, but he's always been in love with you. You're the one he's always come back to," she said.

Peyton slowly nodded, but she wasn't sure she believed what they were saying. Brooke could tell, but decided to stop pushing it. "So explain what happened," she said.

Peyton sighed. "Well, we talked this morning. We really did have a good talk. We became friends again. That's the one thing I can count on with him. We've always been friends first, even when we probably shouldn't have been," she said.

That was one thing they had going. She knew she could always count on him to be her friend. Even when the conversation had started out, so full of tension, he had managed to start breaking down her walls. Well, when he was around.

She swallowed and continued. "Well, we started messing around and Colby came in. Lucas left and Colby asked about him. I told him the truth and he still didn't hate me. In fact, he told me I should be with Lucas too," she smiled. Colby was a good guy. She really hoped that he would find his special someone. She knew that working with him tomorrow wouldn't be horrible.

She cleared her throat. "Well, after Colby left I went back to work, but my mind wouldn't stop, so I brought Katie here, which you know. I drove around for a while after that, and ended up at the River Court. Lucas was there, shooting hoops, of course," her smile widened, as it tended to do when she thought of Lucas.

Haley, Lindsey and Brooke shared a look. They could tell she had it bad. She just had to realize it for herself, before it was too late.

Peyton shook her head slightly. "He asked me to play basketball with him. I sucked, but it was fun. He let me score some. It was nice playing with him," she said.

That was an understatement. It was amazing because even though she wasn't any good, he had let her into his world. He had shared something with her that he held very close to his heart. That, more than anything, was what made her accept the date.

Peyton started picking at her nails as she went on. "Well, after the game we started talking again. He kissed me. I told him I had to take things slow. So I agreed to go out on a date with him tomorrow," she finished.

Lindsey, Haley and Brooke shared a look again. They didn't even need to go through with the plan, not that they had come up with a solid plan exactly. Lucas and Peyton could make it on their own.

**A/N: **_They won't be taking things slow for long, trust me. Something's going to happen and Peyton will rethink her feelings. Ooh, that's a bit of a spoiler. Review, please._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	42. Relationship Talks

Later that night Layton and Peyton were at their house

Later that night Layton and Peyton were at their house. "Hey, Angel, I have a date tomorrow night. Do you want to stay here or at Haley's?" she asked.

Layton looked over at her mother. "Going out with Colby again already, didn't you just spend all weekend with him?" Layton asked. She didn't want to encourage her mother to date Colby.

Peyton shook her head. "Sit with me on the couch. I have a couple things to tell you," she said.

Peyton sat at one end of the couch and Layton sat at the other. The two turned their bodies so they were facing each other. "What do you need to tell me, Mom? In case you've forgotten, you've already given me the sex talk," she said.

Peyton sighed. Layton was just as sarcastic as she had been. "No, it's not about that, though we do need to have a talk about you and Jeremy," Layton groaned. "I want to talk about me and your father."

Layton looked at her mom skeptically, but didn't say anything. "Colby and I broke up today," Peyton continued.

Layton had to hide her excitement. She didn't want her mom to know she was happy about that. "Do I need to break out the ice cream?" she asked instead, sending her mother a sympathetic look.

Peyton scoffed. "Don't try to pretend you're not happy about that, Angel, because I know you are. It's okay. That's not really what I wanted to talk about anyway. Your father and I are going out on a date tomorrow night," she said.

Peyton held her breath and waited for her daughter's response. Layton grinned and resisted the urge to lean over and hug her mom. "I just want you happy, Mom," she said honestly.

Peyton smiled grimly. "You just want me with your dad," she paused. "Not that I can blame you. I'm just not sure I can do it again, so don't be disappointed if it doesn't work out, okay?" she asked her daughter.

Layton studied her mother. "Why are you so worried about letting everybody else down? Why don't you just do what will make you happy for once? Don't worry about me; don't worry about Brooke or Haley. Don't even worry about Lucas. What do you want, Mom?" she hasn't meant to yell at her mom, but she kinda did.

Peyton thought about the question and Layton took her mom's silence as a bad thing. "I'm sorry, Mom, just think about what I said, okay?" she asked.

Peyton nodded and reached over and squeezed her daughter's hand. "Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with a daughter like you," she teased, but then got serious. "I love you, Angel," she said before pulling her daughter into a hug.

Layton hugged her mom back. When Peyton lat her go she sat back. "Can we stop all this mushiness now?" she asked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I want to talk about you and Jeremy. How are things between the two of you?" she asked.

Layton grinned happily. "I like him so much, Mom. Seriously, I think I might be falling in love with him," she admitted.

Peyton smiled at her daughter. "Well, that's good, Angel, but you have to remember to be careful. He's older than you. Don't let him pressure you into something you're not ready for," she said.

Layton covered her ears. "I've heard this before. Mom, don't go there. I think I'm old enough to know all I need to know," she replied.

Peyton waited for her daughter to move her hands. After a minute, Layton slowly lowered her hands to her lap. "I know I gave you the talk already, Layton. I just want you to be careful with your heart. Don't do something you're not ready for," Peyton repeated.

Layton realized what she meant. "Mom, I can take care of my own heart. I'll know when I'm ready and nothing Jeremy-or any guy, really-does will change that," she said.

Peyton smiled at her daughter. "Yeah, I know. You're a smart kid," she said after a moment.

Layton pasted the famous Scott smirk on her face. "Yeah, I can't possibly think who I got that from," she said, placing a finger on her chin pretending to think.

Peyton threw a couch pillow at her daughter. "It could be that mother of yours," she said.

Layton tossed the pillow back and stuck her tongue out at her mom. Then she turned serious. "Yeah, my mom is pretty amazing. I'm lucky to be like her," she said.

Peyton smiled at her daughter. "I'm glad you think so," she said. She paused a moment before adding, "You're dad is pretty great, too."

They sat in silence for a moment. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Layton was trying to figure out what to say to that. "Mom, I don't want you to get hurt, but Dad seems to make you happy. Even when you're broody, you still seem happy underneath the broodiness," she said.

Peyton looked down at her hands. "Sometimes things are more complicated than that," she said softly.

Layton sighed. "You have to do what you want, but remember this: When choosing who you want to be with, pick not the person you can live with, pick the one you can't live without."

With that Layton stood and started to leave the living room. Peyton looked up. "What if I don't know either way," she said.

Layton turned and looked at her mother and shrugged. "If you and Dad have made it this far, fate will find a way to put you together," she said. "Isn't that what you've always told me? What's going to happen will happen and you just have to accept it," she started to leave again. "I love you, Mom. Goodnight," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared to her room.

Peyton just sat there for a while, thinking about what her daughter had said.

**A/N: **_This isn't the end of it. There's still some more bumps in the road. It will all work out though, and I hope you all keep reading and reviewing. I'm thinking about starting another story. I will continue posting at least one chapter of this a day, though, if I get more reviews, I'll post more chapters._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	43. Leytons Date

Peyton had spent the whole day nervous about the date

Peyton had spent the whole day nervous about the date. She hadn't been able to get much work done, but she had put Lucas out of her mind while she was working with Colby. He deserved that much.

The whole rest of the day she couldn't get her mind off Lucas, though. Now she was standing in front of her closet, wearing nothing but a towel, trying to decide what to wear.

She wanted to look perfect, but she didn't want to look like she tried to hard. She didn't want it to look like she had spent the whole day thinking about it, like she cared. Actually, she didn't want to care.

It'd be much easier when it didn't work out if she stopped caring now. She just couldn't, though. She couldn't stop caring fourteen years ago when he had walked out of her life and she still hadn't stopped caring.

She decided to go for semi-casual and put on a tight pair of jeans and a black halter top. She put on a pair of high heeled boots and grabbed her leather jacket.

She let her curls hang loose, flowing down to a couple inches past her shoulders. She put a small amount of make-up on. Mainly cover-up and lip gloss. She was looking over her reflection in the mirror when she heard the front door.

A few seconds later Layton appeared in the doorway. She looked at her mom and nodded her approval. "I just wanted to wish you luck and tell you that I'm going to hang out with Jeremy," she said.

Peyton shot her daughter a warning look. "Don't worry, Mom, we're taking Kyle and Jessica with us. I'll see you later. I won't wait up," Layton called through the house as she walked back to the door.

As Layton was opening the door Lucas had been about to knock. It was the first time they had seen each other since Peyton had told Layton he was her father. Layton gave him a hug. "Don't hurt my mother," she said softly to him. "Mom, he's here," she called into the house before leaving.

Lucas cautiously walked inside. He was in the living room, looking at pictures of Layton growing up when Peyton walked into the living room. Lucas turned to look at her and their gazes met.

They stood there for a minute, just staring into each other's eyes. Peyton looked away first. "So where are we going?" she broke the silence.

"You look gorgeous, Peyton," He said softly, approaching her slowly. Peyton looked at him, as he walked closer. He wanted to kiss her and she could tell.

Peyton took a step backwards, toward the door. "Let's go," she said softly. She wanted to kiss him, too, but she wouldn't let herself.

Lucas sighed and took her hand as he walked her to his car. Peyton almost pulled her hand out of his grip, but their hands fit so perfectly together, she just couldn't bring herself to.

Lucas drove her to the docks. He led her to a boat and helped her on it. "Who's is this?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged and began getting the boat ready to take out. "Andy's. I'm borrowing it for a while," she said.

Peyton waited patiently until the boat got out to sea. When they couldn't see shore anymore Lucas dropped anchor and led Peyton to the upper level.

Lucas had prepared her favorite meal. There was also a stereo sitting nearby. "Pick anything you want to listen to," he said. She picked something and he put it in. The music played and the mixed with the waves lapping against the side of the boat.

Lucas pulled Peyton's chair out for her and then moved over and sat down across from her. "So, tell me about Layton," he said as they started eating.

Peyton was touched by the gesture of him cooking her favorite foods, but she wondered why they were on the boat. She decided to ask him later and started talking about Layton.

They talked until the sun set, and then they kept talking. Peyton told him everything about Layton. They laughed together and neither of them brought up an awkward subject.

Peyton noticed that she seemed to be doing most of the talking. "This was a really great date, Luke, but why did you take us out on the boat?" she asked.

Lucas studied her. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. "Simple, I wanted to take you away from everyone and have you all to myself," he answered.

It was the perfect answer. Peyton should be happy that he had said it, but she found herself getting frustrated. "How long until you leave again?" she asked, and couldn't help the bitterness that seeped into her voice.

Lucas saw the hurt in her eyes before she put her walls back up. He had been making progress, the walls had been crumbling, but now she was putting them back up. "Peyton, I'm not going anywhere this time. I love you and I'm here to stay. I'm not giving up. I'm going to fight for you until you tell me you love me, too," he answered with conviction.

His answer surprised her. She studied him. She wanted to tell him she loved him, she really did, but she was afraid that as soon as she did he would disappear again. She couldn't take that again.

Finally she sighed and looked away, at the water. "I don't want to fight. I said we could start again, so let's do that. Just move forward and forget about the past," she said finally.

His blue eyes bore into her green ones. "Peyton, we can't move forward until you forget, or at least forgive," he said softly. He didn't want to give up, but she didn't seem to be wearing down.

He stood and went down to the lower level so he could pull the anchor up and head back to shore. Peyton stayed on the upper level, watching the water and trying to decipher her feelings.

When he had docked the boat she wandered down to the lower level. Lucas helped her off the boat and he drove her home in silence. When he stopped in front of her house she hesitated. She didn't know what to say, but she wanted to say something.

Lucas got out and opened the car door. He walked her to the front door of her house. He wanted to kiss her, but knew she wouldn't let him. "Listen, Peyton, I love you and I'll wait for you until the end of time, but obviously you need to get over the past. Until you can do that, whatever I do or say to you won't matter. The ball is in your court now, do what you want with it," he said. Before she could do anything he bent down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Then he was gone.

Peyton touched her lips. They were still tingling from the kiss. She had been having such a good time until she had brought up the past. She knew she had ruined it. She just couldn't get past the fear that he would leave her again.

With a sigh Peyton walked into the house. She washed her face and took off her clothes. She pulled on a pair of pajama pants and took a shirt out of the bottom drawer and pulled it on. It was an old shirt of Lucas's that she had kind of taken from him while they were in Vegas. She had kept it the whole time and used it to get through the hard nights.

She was about to get in her bed, but then went to Layton's room to check on her. Layton was curled up in bed, asleep already. Peyton walked over and kissed her forehead before going to bed.

**A/N: **_I liked writing this chapter. I love writing Leyton interactions, even when they're not good. This one will have a positive outcome, though. It has Peyton thinking. Review, please._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	44. One Look

Some time in the middle of the night Peyton was woken up by her phone ringing

Some time in the middle of the night Peyton was woken up by her phone ringing. She answered it, rubbing at the sleep in her eyes. "Hello," her voice was husky from sleep. The clock told her it was 3:43.

"Peyton, I hate to wake you up, but Lucas has been in an accident and I thought you'd want to know. Nathan and Haley are on their way, so you can go back to sleep if you want. I just thought you'd want to know and maybe let Layton know," Karen was on the phone and rambling.

Peyton ran a hand through her hair. She was instantly awake. All she had really heard was the part about Lucas and an accident. "Karen, Karen, calm down. Tell me where you are," she said.

Karen took a deep breath. "I'm at the hospital. Can you call Brooke for me," she asked.

Peyton had hopped out of bed. "I'll take care of it. See you as soon as I can," she didn't hang up. She was trying to find the words for her next question. "How bad is it?" she finally asked.

Karen paused. "He might not make it," she finally said. Neither woman said anything else before hanging up.

Peyton didn't even bother changing. Her mind was on a one way track right now. All she could think about doing was getting to the hospital. She managed to make a stop in Layton's room.

She shook her daughter awake. "Hey, Angel, I need you to call Brooke. Lucas has been in an accident and he's at the hospital," she told her still groggy daughter before turning to leave.

Layton was half asleep, but her mind processed what her mother said. "Mom," she called out as Peyton was leaving. Peyton stopped in the doorway and turned around. Layton was getting out of bed. "I want to go," she said.

Peyton nodded. Layton grabbed her cell phone off her dresser and followed her mom out of the house and to the car. Peyton broke at least twenty laws as she sped to the hospital, but since it was Tree Hill and the middle of the night, there weren't any cops around.

Layton took her moms hand as they headed into the Emergency Room. They immediately found Karen, who was sitting next to Andy, clutching his hand. Lily was sitting next to her mom, leaning into her. Nathan was sitting across from Karen and Haley was off getting coffee from the hospital cafeteria.

Karen stood and embraced Peyton. There were tears in Karen's eyes. After being held for a few minutes, Peyton broke away. "What happened?" she asked.

Karen sighed and Peyton could tell from the look in Karen's eyes that whatever Karen was going to say Peyton was not going to want to hear. Layton noticed this and slipped her hand into her mother's, trying to reassure Peyton as much as herself.

"He was hit by a drunk driver. The other car slammed right into his side of the car. He's in surgery right now and I'm just waiting for the doctor to come back out with the results," Karen answered.

Peyton nodded just as Haley came back to the room. Brooke came rushing in at the same time. Layton let go of her moms hand and the three best friends met in a group hug.

Layton had called Brooke while they were on their way and filled her in on what they knew. Brooke was already in tears and seeing Brooke in tears made Haley cry. Peyton had no tears, not yet.

When they broke apart, Brooke hugged Karen. After filling Brooke in on what she knew, Karen sat down again. Lily leaned into her mom again and Karen rested her arm on her daughter's shoulders.

Haley sat down next to Nathan and she leaned into him. Brooke took the seat next to Haley. Peyton and Layton took the seats on the other side of Lily. Peyton put her head in her hands and Layton sat the same way. They all sat like that as they waited for the doctor.

Finally, a doctor came into the room. "Is someone here for Lucas Scott?" he asked.

They all got up and gathered around the doctor. The doctor looked around the crowd. It didn't really surprise him, though, so he just nodded. "Okay, well he's out of surgery. He's got a few broken ribs, a broken leg, a big bump on his head and lots of bruises and scratches. He was also very lucky. If he hadn't been wearing his seatbelt he could've died. Now, he looked a lot worse than he is, probably, but still, because of his HCM he needs to take it easy for a while. Right now he's sleeping, but you can see him. Only one at a time, though. He probably won't be waking up until late this afternoon," the doctor explained.

The whole group took in this information in silence. The doctor gave them time to accept this information. "Well, who wants to see him first?" he asked. Everyone except Karen stepped back. "I think you should all just go see him and then go home for tonight," the doctor advised, then gave the directions to his room.

Peyton was the last person to go in and see him. She walked slowly to the room, afraid of what she was going to find. When she was outside the room she paused for a minute before going in. She had to work up the courage.

Finally she opened the door. At the sight of Lucas, all bandaged up and covered in bruises and scratches, Peyton's heart broke all over, but for a completely different reason.

Here was the man she loved, she readily admitted this now, and he looked beaten and broken. He was unconscious and looked more helpless than he had ever looked. There was only one other time she had seen him like this and this time she still wasn't ready for it.

This was not right. Lucas was supposed to be the strong one. Peyton was the one who had always needed protecting. It was hard for him to look at him like this.

She wanted to walk over to him and cling on to him and never let go, but she didn't know where she could touch him where it wouldn't hurt him. So she took his hand and kissed it softly.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, but I can't handle this, I don't know if I can do this," the tears came to her eyes. "I want so badly to be strong for you, but I don't know if I can. I know you can't hear me now, but I love you so much. I just can't see you like this," she said.

Peyton backed out of the room and left the hospital with her daughter. She didn't say another word on the way home and when she got to the house she locked herself in her room.

**A/N: **_I told you it's not going to be easy. Lucas will get better though, eventually and things will work themselves out, just wait and see. Reviews are always appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	45. Waking Up

Karen slept maybe an hour or two before returning to the hospital to wait for Lucas to wake up

Karen slept maybe an hour or two before returning to the hospital to wait for Lucas to wake up. She sat in a chair next to his bed and slept a little. Karen told everyone to go about their normal day and she'd call them when he woke up.

Layton waited for her mom to come out of her room, but she didn't, so Layton left for school when Jamie and Kyle came to pick her up.

When she got to school the first thing she did was find Jeremy. She looked up at him, her blue eyes full of distress. No words were exchanged. He opened his arms and she fell into his embrace, quiet sobs shaking her shoulders.

Jamie went to find Kaycee and Kyle went to his homeroom to wait for school to start. Haley was already at the school, too, sitting in her classroom. She had her phone on her desk and had left it on for the first time in her teaching career.

Nathan had driven Haley to the school, but he didn't go home. He went to the school gym and started playing basketball. He had access to the gym because he was the coach.

Ethan had promised Brooke he'd let her know what had happened to Lucas as soon as he found out before heading to the hospital. Brooke dropped Lissa off at school and took Katie to work with her.

Beth was at the elementary school too, and Lissa found her so they could talk about what was going on with the grown ups.

Andy was helping Lily with some math, but neither of them could concentrate on it. Still, they kept at it.

Lindsey had heard about the accident and headed to the hospital. She found Lucas's room, and she saw Karen dozing next to his bed. She tried not to wake Karen, but Karen awoke with a start and looked at Lindsey.

Lindsey smiled nervously. "I probably shouldn't be here. I just heard about it in town and had to see it to believe it. I guess I'll go now," she said awkwardly, backing up toward the exit.

Karen shook her head. "I could use the company. Go ahead and sit. Stay a while," she said, gesturing to the other chair in the room.

Lindsey hesitated before pulling the chair over next to Karen's and sitting in it. "So, what exactly happened?" she asked nervously.

Karen took a deep breath and looked at her son. "I need to know one thing, first. Did you come back to be with my son?" she asked.

Lindsey hadn't expected that. She sat in silence for a moment. "To be honest, yes, that's why I came," Karen started to say something, but Lindsey continued. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm still here to help Lucas and Peyton get back together. They make each other happy, and they have something that I never had with Lucas. I have it now, though, with my own husband," she said with a smile.

Karen nodded. "Well, you know they had a date last night, right?" Lindsey nodded. "I guess it didn't go well, because Lucas didn't come home. The police were told by witnesses that Lucas ran a red light and got hit by a drunk driver. I didn't exactly tell that to Peyton, though, because her mother died running a red light. It would crush her even more to know that she almost lost another person that way," she answered.

Lindsey nodded and looked at Lucas. "She didn't, though." Karen looked at Lindsey in confusion. So Lindsey continued, "She didn't lose him. We didn't lose him. He's still here."

Karen turned her gaze back to her broken-looking son. "Yeah, he's here," she said softly. They two women spent the rest of their time sitting next to Lucas's bedside in silence.

Peyton didn't get up for work. She didn't have the energy to try to pretend things were normal. She didn't have the energy to do anything. She knew she couldn't see Lucas, as much as she would like to be there when he woke up.

She didn't have the strength to see him like she had seen him last night. He had almost died. It was her fault, Peyton had convinced herself. If he was out that late, he must have gone to the River Court before heading back to Karen's, which meant that he had needed to think. He wouldn't have needed to think if she hadn't made things so difficult.

She had almost lost him last night, and it was all her fault. She had already lost two mothers and her father. Her father had died when Layton was four, in a boating accident. She couldn't lose Lucas, too, not in such a permanent way. It was bad enough she lost him out of her life.

She loved him, yes she realized that now, but she couldn't have him. It was safer that way. If she told him and they got together there was the possibility that she could lose him and she wouldn't make it if she lost him again, she knew that now.

All she had to do was make it through life without him and she could figure out how to do that. She had done it before and she could do it again. All she needed was some time alone in her room to figure out how to do that.

Back in the hospital room Lindsey and Karen had been sitting in silence for a couple hours, listening only to the steady beeping of the machines that told them that Lucas was alive.

Lindsey had a question that was bouncing around in her mind, but she didn't want to ask it because she didn't want to insult Karen. Karen noticed the woman's restlessness. "What's on your mind?" she asked Lindsey.

Lindsey tried to shrug it off, but decided to just ask the question. "Okay, well, don't take this the wrong way, but do you think maybe we should call Peyton? I mean, I'm sure he'd be glad you're here, but don't you think he'd want to see her too, maybe," she rambled.

Karen smiled at her ramblings. "I think that might be a good idea. I was just trying keep the disruptions as limited as possible. The way she left last night, I think she needs some time to herself," she replied.

Neither of them noticed Lucas open his eyes, then quickly shut them. He was slowly waking up. "Peyton," he muttered, his voice hoarse. Both women looked at him before Lindsey rushed out to tell a doctor he was awake.

**A/N: **_Yeah, I know Peyton's retreated into her shell again, but don't worry. She'll come around. At least she admitted to herself that she loves him. That's progress somewhat. She's a one step forward, two steps back, kind of person. Reviews are always appreciated. Oh and someone asked me a while ago about Larry, so I added him in here. By the way, I wrote this chapter before I ever knew about Lucas's accident in the first season. I haven't really seen the first three seasons, but I'm trying to watch them now. I could rewrite the rest of this story, but since it's already finished and I like it I'm not sure I really want to. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	46. Hope And Disappointment

As soon as Haley got the call from Karen she left the classroom, leaving her students stunned

As soon as Haley got the call from Karen she left the classroom, leaving her students stunned. She was about to stop by the principals office, but she stopped by Layton's classroom first. It was the second to last class of the day, and Layton had that class with Kyle, but Haley told him that he had to finish the school day.

Kyle tried to protest, but Haley just told him that he could come after school. She took Layton and got clearance for them both to leave. As they were walking to the parking lot Layton thanked Haley for taking her out of class.

The car wasn't in the parking lot. Haley called Nathan, cursing herself for letting him drive her to work. He was at the school in minutes and she and Layton piled into the car.

Layton tried calling her mother at the office, but there was no answer. Then she tried Peyton's cell phone, but that went straight to voicemail. Layton left a message before dialing the house phone. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered and eventually the answering machine picked up. Layton left a message there too.

Ethan had called Brooke, who had also rushed to the hospital. They arrived at around the same time. Brooke joined them and asked about Peyton. Layton told her that she couldn't get a hold of her. Brooke and Haley shared a look, but they kept walking.

They entered the room together, but Layton hung back, watching. Lindsey was there with Karen. This shocked them, but no one said anything. Haley jumped forward and hugged Lucas.

Lucas grimaced beneath her. "Hales, it's nice to see you, but it would be nice to breath, too," he joked, patting her back.

Haley stepped back. "Sorry, I probably hurt you, sorry. It's just good to see you alive, Luke," she said honestly.

Lucas nodded, getting what she meant. Brooke stepped forward and hugged him lightly, trying to be careful. Then Nathan stepped forward and the brothers slapped hands. Lucas looked around the room. He noticed Layton standing in the corner. "Hey, kiddo, come here," he said.

She stepped forward nervously. It had been hard enough to learn about her dad, but it had been even harder to almost lose him. Lucas could see the reluctance in her eyes. He opened his arms and she stepped forward and hugged him.

There was one person missing. Possibly the one he wanted to see the most. He turned to Layton and tried to speak nonchalantly. "Where's your mom?" he asked.

Layton looked down at the ground and Haley, Nathan and Brooke all diverted their gazes. "She, um, didn't answer the phone," Layton answered nervously. At her words hurt welled up in Lucas's eyes, but he immediately pushed it away.

Lindsey and Karen noticed this and shared a look. Lindsey cleared her throat. "Well, I should be going. I'm glad you're okay," she said to Lucas. He nodded at her and she left the room.

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about Peyton. He thought she didn't come because she didn't care. The rest didn't know what to say. They stood around in silence for a while.

Three Days Later

Peyton still hadn't come to see him. She had stayed in her room mainly, only coming out a couple times to go to the bathroom. Layton hadn't seen or talked to her mother. She wanted to, but it was obvious Peyton had put up her walls, blocking out not only Lucas, but everyone else.

So Layton stayed at Nathan and Haley's house mainly. She had come home a couple times to get some stuff, but Peyton hadn't come out of her room, even though Layton had tried to get her to come out.

Everyone had visited him often, except Peyton. Karen spent more time at his bedside than at her house. No one liked to stay really long because no one liked seeing the hurt in his eyes at the fact that Peyton wasn't there.

Every time the door to his room opened Lucas would look up with a hopeful look in his eyes. Then when he saw it wasn't the hurt would come back and he would go back to brooding. He was getting restless, though. He wanted to get out of the hospital bed.

Karen was in his room when Haley came in. Nathan and Layton were behind her. Layton had spent almost as much time in the room as Karen. Whenever she wasn't in school she was in the hospital room with her dad and grandma.

Lucas had looked at the door with that hopeful look when it opened and Haley definitely saw the disappointment and hurt when he saw who was there. She was really getting frustrated with a certain curly-haired blonde, and it wasn't the one who was in the hospital room with her now.

Still she said nothing about it, yet. The three people who had just came in greeted Lucas. "How're you doing?" Layton asked him.

Lucas moved is hand in that so-so motion. "I want to get out of here," he said, the frustration leaking into his voice. They all kind of laughed at his restlessness. He looked over at his mom. "Seriously, Mom, when can I get out of here?" he asked.

Karen shook her head at her son. "Whenever the nice doctors tell you that you can leave," she answered. It was the same thing she said every time he asked. The door opened and Lucas looked up with hope in his eyes. Lindsey walked in and the hurt flooded back in, though he tried to hide it.

With a growl Haley stood up and stormed out of the room. Everyone looked at her and Nathan followed his wife. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Hales, where are you going?" he asked.

Haley turned to her husband, the anger flashing in her eyes, though he could tell she wasn't mad at him. "I have a certain curly-haired blonde I need to speak to," she said. She gave him a quick kiss before turning and making her way down the hallway.

Back in the room Lindsey was looking at the door. "I was just coming to say bye," she said, wondering what was wrong with Haley. Then she turned back to Lucas. "I'm going to go back home. I need to get back to my husband," she said, her hand protectively on her stomach as she bent down to kiss his forehead softly.

Lucas smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Nathan came back into the room. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Lindsey, don't be a stranger," Lucas said to her.

Lindsey nodded and stood around. It was clear she wanted to say something to him in private, so everyone made excuses and cleared out. "I just wanted to say thank you, Luke," she said when everyone was gone.

Lucas looked at her in confusion. "Without you I wouldn't have realized what I have," she paused. "I only hope that she realizes what she has and doesn't lose you," she added and it was clear who she was talking about.

Lucas nodded and looked away. Lindsey said bye one more time then went out in the hallway and said by to Karen and the ones who were here. After that she walked out of the hospital and headed for the airport.

**A/N: **_I just slipped Lindsey leaving in there because her work is done and I didn't think her leaving needed to be turned into this big thing. What do you think Haley's going to say to Peyton? Reviews are always appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	47. No More Brooding

Peyton was lying in her bed, trying to stop thinking of Luke when there was a knock on her bedroom door

**A/N: **_I was watching One Tree Hill tonight and it's the fifth season. I got so frustrated with the whole thing that I decided to give you guys another update, so here it is._

Peyton was lying in her bed, trying to stop thinking of Luke when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, open this door right now," she heard Haley's voice.

There was something about Haley's tone of voice that made her get up and unlock the door, but then she got right back into bed and curled up into her little ball. Haley threw the door open and entered the room.

She stood above Peyton with her hands on her hips. "Peyton, you are going to get out of bed right now, and march your skinny little ass down to the hospital to see Lucas," she said in a firm voice. Peyton didn't respond.

Haley was in an angry mood, and an angry Haley does not make anyone who's around her happy. When she's angry, you just better hope that you're not the person she's mad at. "I'm not kidding, Peyton, get your ass out of bed," her voice was almost a growl.

This was the most Peyton had heard Haley cuss in a long time, but Peyton still didn't move. She didn't even flinch, which partially made Haley madder, but at the same time she wanted to be there for Peyton.

So Haley sat down on the bed. "What the hell is the matter with you, Peyton? You haven't gotten out of bed in days, you need a shower, and did you ever think about the fact that your daughter might need you?" Haley said, softening her voice slightly.

Peyton still didn't move, but managed to find her voice. "I'm scared, Haley," she said, her voice gruff from lack of use.

Haley's eyes softened and she stopped being angry at Peyton and took up the best friend role again. "Peyton, it is okay to be scared. We were all worried about him, but he misses you. It's pitiful, he watches the door and every time it opens and the person coming in isn't you, his heart breaks a little bit more," she said, her hand rubbing Peyton's back.

Peyton finally sat up, hugging her pillow to herself. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn to the hospital. "I love him, Hales, I really do, but seeing him like that, it made me realize that he could leave, all over again. Not only could he leave and move somewhere else, but he could die," she said, her voice breaking.

Haley looked at her best friend sympathetically. "Peyton, anyone could die. There is no guarantee on life. In fact, we'll all die sometime, but I know he's not going to willingly leave you again," she said, trying to reassure Peyton.

Peyton shook her head. "He almost died because of me, Haley. He wouldn't have been out there that late if I hadn't screwed up. I don't know if I can ever be the person he deserves. I don't know if I can ever be as strong as he might need me to be," she said.

Haley could tell Peyton wasn't done talking yet. "When I saw him while he was unconscious, he looked so broken. He's always been my rock. He's always been the strong one. I don't know if I can be there for him like he needs, like he deserves," she said. Her voice broke and there were tears in her eyes.

Haley finally understood all that was going through Peyton's mind. "Peyton, you can be strong. You're strong enough to be there for him. You've been through so much and yet you're still going strong. Don't doubt yourself," she said.

Peyton's chin quavered as she tried to hold back her tears. "What if he leaves again? What if he doesn't like living with me and Layton? What if Layton doesn't like him? I mean, she doesn't know him that well, yet, really. What if they end up hating each other?" all her doubts were coming to the surface.

Haley shook her head. "You can't live your life based on those 'what ifs' because if you do you'll always have the biggest one of all. What if you had given your heart to Lucas? What if you just stopped being afraid and let whatever is going to happen?" she replied.

Peyton sniffed. "I love him so much, but what if he breaks my heart again?" she asked.

Haley laughed. "Stop, Peyton, just stop. Forget about the 'what ifs'. He loves you; he knows he made a mistake leaving all those years ago. Leave the mistakes in the past. Make your own future. You know I was against it when you left for Vegas with him. Now I'm supporting you guys because I know he's ready for you, now. You're both ready," she assured her best friend.

"Besides," she added. "Layton is already close to him. She's scared to lose him, too, especially after the car accident. If you return to your shell, what do you think she's going to do? You don't want to make her like you, do you, afraid of taking chances?" she smiled knowingly.

Peyton nodded resolutely. "You're right. I don't want her to put up the walls I have. She deserves better," Peyton stood and went to her closet. She grabbed some clothes. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to the hospital," she said.

Haley stood too and headed for the door. "Hales," Peyton called. Haley paused at the door and turned back to face Peyton. "Thanks for saving me from my worst enemy," she paused, "myself," she added.

Haley smiled and nodded. "What are best friends for?" she asked before turned and leaving the house. She left with a smile, glad she had finally knocked some sense into Peyton.

Peyton took a shower and put some clothes on. Since it had been a while since she had done laundry she didn't have much to choose from. She put on a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt then pulled her feet into s pair of flip-flips. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and didn't bother with make-up.

She was about to leave the house but turned back to get one more thing. She ran into her room and opened the drawer. She pulled the small box out and, smiling to herself, left the house. She had to make a pretty big gesture to get Lucas to take her back.

**A/N: **_Peyton's out of her funk! Keep reading and reviewing, please._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	48. Back Together

Peyton drove recklessly on the way to the hospital

Peyton drove recklessly on the way to the hospital. Unlike the last time, however, it was for an entirely different reason. She couldn't wait to see Lucas and do what she had planned.

In the hospital room, Layton and Karen were the only ones there because Nathan had left. Haley had picked him up and offered to take Layton, too, but Layton had decided to stay with her father.

They sat in silence for a while. Layton tried to push away the question that was bouncing around in her mind, but like her mother, the question wouldn't go away. "Are you going to leave again?" she blurted, looking at Lucas.

Lucas looked up at her, startled, but he shook his head without hesitation. "No, Layton, I'm not. When I came back I was going to see your mother. I wanted to know if I could get her back or not. If not, yeah I was going to leave again, but you changed that. I'm not going anywhere, even though it seems your mother had turned me down," he answered.

Layton thought a minute then smiled. "That's good, because I'm just getting used to you. I don't want you gone again," she said.

Lucas smiled back at his daughter, a real smile that Karen hadn't seen on his face in days. "That's good, because I've missed too much of your life. I don't want to miss any more," he paused. "I'm sorry I was gone," he added, getting serious.

Layton nodded, accepting his apology. "When Mom first told me about you I got mad at her for keeping me from you. Then I started to get angry at you for abandoning me, but now I think we can all just move on. The past is the past, it doesn't matter anymore. I can tell you're sorry and I forgive you," she said.

Karen smiled at her granddaughter. Those were wise words. Peyton had raised a good daughter. Lucas smiled at Layton, too. "Thanks, you'll never know how much that means to me," he said softly.

It was then that the door to the hospital room opened. Lucas looked up, that familiar hope in his eyes.

Peyton was rushing down the hallway to Lucas's room. She didn't want to wait any longer. She opened the door ran into the room. Unfortunately, there was a little hitch in her plan. The bed was empty.

She exited into the hallway and looked around for a nurse. She walked to the nearest nurse's station. "Um, I was looking for Lucas Scott. He doesn't seem to be in his room anymore," she said when she got the attention of one nurse.

The nurse typed something into her computer. She pursed her lips and looked back at Peyton. "It seems Mr. Scott was released today. You must have just missed him because he just signed the release forms less than twenty minutes ago," she said, then turned away to help someone else.

Peyton groaned. She had come so close. She turned and walked back to her car. She knew he must be at his mother's house. She didn't speed as much on the way to Karen's as she had on the way to the hospital.

Now she actually had to try to plan what she was going to say. She had more time to get nervous. By the time she had parked in front of Karen's house she had almost talked herself out of it. But then she fingered the box in her pocket and smiled.

As she walked to the door she hoped that she had the strength to do what she had to do. She knocked hesitantly at first but then she knocked louder. Layton opened the door. Her face lit up at the sight of her mother. "Mom," she cried before wrapping her arms around Peyton.

Peyton smiled and hugged her daughter back. When she broke away she looked at Layton. "Why are you here?" she asked, but before Layton could answer she shook her head. "Never mind, is your father here?" she asked instead.

Layton nodded and stepped back so Peyton could come in. Peyton nodded and Layton led her inside. Peyton tried and failed to stop the memories flooding into her mind as she walked through the house. Layton led her to the living room, where Karen and Lily were.

Karen stood at the sight of Peyton. She was a little angry at the fact that Peyton had broken her son's heart, so she didn't hug Peyton. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Peyton grimaced at the tone of Karen's voice, but she knew she deserved it. She had left Lucas hanging for far too long and now she was here to fix it. "I need to see him. I'm here to make things right," she answered.

Karen could tell Peyton was sincere. So she pointed in the direction of Lucas's old room. "He's resting right now. The doctor said he has to take it easy for a while," she warned.

Peyton nodded and walked toward the room. She was trying to find the right words. She knocked on the door cautiously before opening it. She slowly pushed it open and saw Lucas on his bed, reading a book.

His leg was in a cast and Peyton could see through his tee-shirt that his chest was bandaged. The bump on his head was slightly smaller, and the scratches and bruises had faded a little, but Peyton could still remember them vividly.

She took a deep breath as he looked up at her. He didn't start to yell, or say anything actually. He put his book down and calmly waited for her to speak. She swallowed noisily and cleared her throat. She was going to speak, but then she just threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lucas was shocked for a moment, but he wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in her scent. Even though she was crushing his sore ribs, he didn't push her away. He couldn't help the painful moan that escaped his lips, though. Peyton immediately pulled back. He looked at her with a smile, taking in her appearance. "Hey beautiful," he said, because even with no make-up and her hair disheveled, he still thought she was beautiful.

Peyton smiled at the compliment but then turned serious. "Lucas I've been thinking," she said. He stayed silent, waiting for her to say what was on her mind. "It was so scary to see you in the hospital like that. I mean, you've been in there before, but something was different this time. You looked so broken I didn't know what to do," her voice broke.

Lucas reached up to touch her face, but didn't say anything. "You've always been so strong for me and I didn't know if I could be as strong for you. It also showed me that you really can be taken from me at any time. That scared me more than anything. It made me realize how much I really do need you. Even after all this time, I still love you and I don't want to live without you anymore. No, I can't live without you anymore," she said.

He was still silent and Peyton was worried that he was turning her down. "I screwed up, and I'm sorry, and I probably don't deserve another chance. You said the ball was in my court though, so I'm giving you this," she took the box out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Lucas looked down at the black velvet box and gingerly opened it. He saw the ring inside and knew what it was. "You kept it all this time," he said in amazement.

Peyton nodded. "I realize that this should be you, but Lucas Eugene Scott, I love you, so much. I love you now more than ever and I can't live one more day without you by my side. Will you marry me?" she asked, moving down to the floor on one knee.

Lucas looked down at her in amusement. He was silent for a moment but then gestured for her to get up. "Get off the floor," he waited for her to get up and sit next to him again. "You're right. I'm supposed to be the one doing that. Although I really can't right now," he gestured down to his leg and Peyton laughed.

He reached up to touch her face again. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I love you more than anything. I'd do anything for you. So yes, I will marry you," he paused, "but I think we should wait a while, at least until I'm able to walk again," he said.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her closer to kiss her. When she broke away she leaned her forehead against his. "I'd wait forever for you," she said softly.

Lucas didn't want to ruin the moment, but her leaning on him was starting to hurt. "Peyton, not to say you're heavy or anything, but my ribs are broken," he said.

Peyton apologized and was about to leave, but he pulled her left hand back to him. He slowly slid the ring onto her third finger. "Okay, now you can let me get some rest," he told her.

She turned back at the door. "I love you, Luke," she said.

Lucas smiled back at her. "I love you, too, Peyt," he replied.

**A/N: **_There's the big Leyton reunion. I really liked writing this chapter. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Reviews are always appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	49. Reactions

Layton studied her mom skeptically as she re-entered the living room

Layton studied her mom skeptically as she re-entered the living room. Karen and Lily eyed her, too. Peyton was holding her left hand behind her back. "I didn't hear any yelling," Layton said, still looking at her mother.

Peyton shrugged innocently. "Isn't that a good thing?" she asked. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her left hand from behind her back and held it out so they could see the ring.

Layton, Karen and Lily sat in shock for a moment. Then Layton jumped up and nearly knocked her mother over in a hug. "Mom that's amazing!" she shrieked. Then she pulled back and looked at her curiously. "Wait, where'd the ring come from?"

Peyton shrugged again, but couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "It's the one he proposed with in Vegas. I kinda kept it all this time," she kind of mumbled.

Layton was grinning like the Cheshire cat as she hugged her mom again. It wasn't even the fact that her parents were getting back together that made her happy. It was the fact that her mom was happy again. In all honesty she had never seen her mother this happy.

Karen stepped closer and Layton stepped out of her way. Lily was waiting for her mother's reaction and, to be honest, so was Peyton. She knew Lucas would marry her if his mother said no, but she wanted Karen's blessing.

Karen finally smiled and pulled Peyton into a hug. Peyton hugged her back. "You don't think this is too fast?" she asked, seriously worried that they were rushing things again.

Karen shook her head. "No, I think this is too late actually. You two have been in love since you were sixteen. It's about time you tied the knot," she said with a smile.

Peyton looked at Lily and Lily came over and hugged her soon-to-be sister-in-law. "You better be good to my brother," she said seriously. "If I hear you've hurt him, I'll," she trailed off, letting Peyton fill in the blank.

Peyton nodded. She knew Lily was just trying to protect her brother. She knew that if she had a sister, or brother that was around, they would say the same to Lucas. Actually, she knew Haley had probably already told him as much. "I have no intention of letting him go this time. This is it. Life's too short for any more mistakes," she said.

Peyton smiled at her soon-to-be in-laws and then turned to her daughter. "You ready to go? If I don't stop by and see your Aunt Haley and Brooke then they'll kill me when they find out," she said.

Layton smiled and nodded then turned to her grandmother. Karen gave her a hug and then Lily did. "See you around kiddo, don't be a stranger," Karen said to her granddaughter.

Layton smiled and waved before she headed out of the house with her mother. When they got into the car Peyton turned to her daughter. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked.

Layton thought about it for a minute. "You know, after I got over being mad at you, I wanted to be mad at him. Well, I think I just wanted to be mad at anybody, and he seemed like the most logical person to be mad at. But then I met him, and before I knew he was my father I saw what kind of guy he is. Then when you told me for sure I kind of got angry at him for abandoning me, but I thought about it some. Then the accident happened and I just figured that I can't be mad at him for that. I have to let it go. For myself and for him," she said.

Peyton listened to her daughter's speech. She realized that Layton hadn't really answered her question. Layton realized that too. "Mom, he makes you happy. I've seen you happier today than I've ever seen you," she paused. "So, yeah, I'm okay with it," she added.

Peyton smiled. "Your approval means more to me than anyone else. I'm not sure I would have gone through with it all if you said you didn't want me to," she said honestly, taking her daughters hand.

Layton smiled back and squeezed her mom's hand. Then she turned to face forward. "Stop with the mushiness. Let's just go," she said.

Peyton drove to Nathan and Haley's house and saw Brooke's car in the driveway. That was good; she could tell them all at the same time. She took a deep breath as she walked into the house, Layton following her.

They found everyone in the living room. Peyton had to clear her throat to get everyone's attention. When she had their attention of everyone she cleared her throat again. "Well, I uh, have an announcement to make," she paused. Haley was looking at her with anticipation while everyone else was looking at her in confusion. "I'm, uh, getting married," she finally said, bringing her left hand out from behind her back.

About an hour later Peyton was sitting on the back porch with Haley and Brooke. They were each nursing a glass of wine in celebration of Peyton's engagement. Telling everyone had been easier than Peyton would have thought. All the kids were basically unaffected, yet happy for Peyton. Haley had been excited and Nathan had congratulated her, but Brooke had been oddly silent about it.

Brooke swirled the wine around in her glass. "Where'd you get the ring anyway?" she finally asked. It was the first thing she had said since Peyton had made her announcement.

Haley stopped her chatter about wedding plans. Peyton looked over at Brooke. "It's the ring he used to propose to me in Vegas. I've kept it this whole time," she said. She didn't know what else to say.

Brooke wasn't sure why she was reacting this way. She had wanted Peyton and Lucas to get back together, right? She leveled Peyton with a stare. "You sure he won't leave you at the next best thing that comes around? Once a cheater always a cheater," she said.

Peyton stared back at Brooke for a moment. Then she just stood up and left.

**A/N: **_Don't hurt me. I just wanted someone to have a bad reaction to Peyton and Lucas getting back together. Don't worry, though, it'll all be okay. Reviews are always appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	50. Signs and Cemeteries

Haley stared at Brooke as Peyton left

Haley stared at Brooke as Peyton left. "What the hell was that? I thought you wanted them to be together, Brooke. What the hell is your problem?" she asked.

Brooke looked back down at her wine. "I don't know. I thought I wanted them together, too. I guess it just kind of shocked me that they're already getting married," she said softly.

Haley was still mad at Brooke about the scene she had made. "I just got Peyton over all of her doubts. If what you just said makes her give up Lucas again," she paused. "Well, you just better hope it doesn't. Get over whatever your problem is and go fix what you just did," she said.

Brooke looked up at Haley. "I guess when it was just talk about them getting together it was easier. Maybe I'm still hurting about high school. I know I shouldn't be, though," she said.

Haley wanted to be mad, but she couldn't anymore. Brooke was her best friend, too. "You have a great husband of your own, and two kids. You can't still be thinking about Lucas," she replied.

Brooke nodded resolutely. "You're right. I love my husband more than anything. And I know Peyton and Lucas are epic. I have to fix whatever mess I just made," she said and stood up to find Peyton.

When Peyton had entered the house she had found Nathan sitting alone in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing," he replied.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. Nathan sighed and motioned for Peyton to take the seat next to him. Peyton sat slowly, waiting for Nathan to speak again. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into with Lucas?" he asked.

Peyton laughed. "It's nice that you care and you're trying to protect me, but I know what I'm doing. I've waited too long for this. You're brother's always been the one for me. Now I'm doing something about that," she said.

Nathan sighed and looked at Peyton. He could tell she was happier than she'd been in a long time. "Okay, Peyton, just be careful," he said with a smile.

Brooke came into the kitchen then. "Peyton, I need to talk to you," she said. Nathan took that as his cue and headed out to the back porch to find his wife. Brooke took his now unoccupied seat. "I'm sorry," she said.

Peyton sat stiffly. Brooke sighed and tried to word what she was thinking. "I guess maybe I'm just jealous of you and Luke. I mean, you've always had that epic romance. I know that he does make you happy, though, Peyton, and I'll try to be a better friend," she said.

Peyton smiled. "You have your own epic romance with Ethan, Brooke. Yours just involved a lot less drama. Trust me, you're better off without it," she said, gently nudging her friend's shoulder.

Brooke smiled back at Peyton and hugged her best friend. "I'm glad you're happy, P.Sawyer. Or should I say P.Scott," she said as she pulled away.

Peyton's grin widened, but then quickly faded. "Oh, gosh, I'm getting married. I don't even want to think about wedding plans until Lucas can walk again. What if something happens, Brooke? What if he gets in another accident, or he dies, or something?" she asked, her fears flooding back. She had to know Brooke's reaction to these questions.

Brooke shook her head and groaned. "He's still here, isn't he, Peyt? I mean, if fate or destiny or God or whatever wanted to take him away from you, he'd be gone, wouldn't he? Obviously he was in that accident to shake you up enough to realize your true feelings," she answered.

Peyton thought about that. She decided that would be how she thought of it. Any time she started to have doubts she would remind herself of that. "Thanks, B," she said. "I have one more person I need to see, though," she said, standing.

Brooke looked at her questioningly. "Who else could you possibly have to tell?" she asked.

"My Mom," Peyton answered simply, heading outside for her car.

At the cemetery she sat, staring at Anna's name carved into the cement. "Well, your daughter will not die alone now," she said, laughing nervously. "I mean, I thought I'd find somebody eventually, but I never imagined that it'd be Lucas. After he left I thought he'd be gone. Out of my life forever," she paused.

As Peyton thought of all she'd been through she smiled. "It's been a long, hard road, but somewhere in my heart I'd always known that we were destined to be together. It took far too long, but now here we are," she said.

Peyton cleared her throat. "I've missed you so much. I miss you every day," the tears were welling up in her eyes. "I wish you were here to see my daughter and see my wedding. I wish Dad was here to give me away on my wedding day," she paused again, the words catching in her throat. "I know that you're with him though, where ever you are. You're watching me. You and Dad and Ellie, you're all together up there, watching. That's what helps me get through," she said.

"Well, that and Layton. You sent her to me, didn't you, Mom? I needed someone and you sent me my baby girl. I'm so glad you did. She's almost exactly like I was, hard-headed and stubborn, but she's a smart kid. She'll make it, I'm sure," Peyton trailed off as she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

She smiled as she saw who was also at the cemetery. "That's my sign that everything will be okay, isn't it?" she asked as she stood. "I love you Mom, and I always will," she added before walking to the other person who was there.

Lucas was sitting at Keith's grave. He had made his mother drive him here and leave him. "Well, Keith, I may have made some mistakes in my life, but things are finally going right. I may have been in the accident, but at least Peyton came back to me because of it," he paused.

Lucas didn't notice Peyton come up behind him. "I'm sorry I haven't come by in fourteen years, I've been a bit of an idiot. I know I shouldn't be asking anything of you, but do you think you can send me some kind of sign that things will be okay? I love Peyton more than anything, but I could use some kind of sign," he waited for a moment.

Peyton chose this moment to speak up. "Hey, you," she said. He turned to look at her and smiled. There was his sign. He struggled to get up and she helped him. "Need a ride home?" she asked.

Instead of answering he pulled her in for a kiss. He never wanted to stop kissing her. Peyton lost herself in his kisses. There was the sign they both had been waiting for.

**A/N: **_There's some more Leyton goodness. I really like writing this fic and I'm sad because there will only be a few more chapters. Reviews are always appreciated. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	51. Getting Ready

Six weeks later Lucas was back in the hospital getting his cast removed

**A/N: **_Okay, my fabulous readers. There are exactly six chapters left, not including this one. They are all finished. What's stopping me from posting them all right now, you may ask. Well, I'll tell you. It's one thing: reviews. I know, I've gotten tons of lovely reviews and I couldn't be more grateful, but I am a greedy person, and I can't help but want some more. So I'll make a deal. The posting of these next six chapters will all depend on you guys, and one purplish button. Every ten new reviews on this story I will put a new chapter up. It could be days, it could be hours, it all depends on you. So, the question is, how badly do you guys want to read this?_

Six weeks later Lucas was back in the hospital getting his cast removed. His ribs were still a little sore, but his bruises and scratches were gone and his leg had healed.

Peyton and Lucas had spent a lot of time together. Many days he just went to the office with her and wrote while she worked. They didn't really talk about the actual wedding, but they talked about being married and possibly having another child.

"Okay, Lucas, you should still be careful because of your heart, but you can go back to the things you normally did before the accident," the doctor said to him.

Lucas smiled and thought of his date with Peyton that night. They had talked a lot, which was good, but there was a lot of sexual tension between them that needed to be released.

That was why the date had to go perfect. He didn't want anything more to come between them. He left the hospital and went to set up for their date. After everything was set up he went back to his mom's and took a shower. He hadn't moved in with Peyton yet because they were trying to take things moderately slow.

Peyton was at her house, frantically trying to get ready. Layton laughed at her mom. "Why is this date such a big deal? I mean, there have been a lot of them," Layton said as she pulled a dress out of her mom's closet. "Put this one on," she said.

Peyton took the dress and started to change as Layton turned her back. "I don't know why it is so important, it just feels different," she lied. She knew exactly why it was different; she just didn't want to explain it to her daughter.

Things were finally going good. They were becoming a family slowly but surely. Christmas had been good and all the drama was settling down. As she looked at herself in the mirror she decided she didn't like the dress.

It was black and strapless but it hugged her boobs and then poofed out, making her look pregnant. She pulled it off and pulled the robe back on. "Mom, you need to pick something. I need to get ready for my own date, you know," she said.

Peyton smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Angel, how are you and Jeremy doing, anyway?" she asked as she looked around her closet. She grabbed a tight black skirt that was kind of short and looked around for a top.

Layton smiled at the thought of Jeremy. "Good," she answered. "Mom I really think I love him," she said.

Peyton nodded, her mind only partially on the conversation. She was looking for her red tube top, but couldn't find it. "Then invite him over for dinner one night. I'll have your father come too, so he can meet him," she said. She finally found the top and yelled triumphantly.

As Peyton put the outfit on Layton thought about it. "Okay, maybe I will," she said. Then she turned to look at Peyton. "You look gorgeous, Mom. You totally have to wear that," she said. Then she helped Peyton do her hair and make-up. "Okay, I'm going to get ready now, Dad will be here soon and Jeremy will be here soon after," she said, then went to her own room to get ready.

Peyton sat nervously on the couch, waiting for Lucas to arrive. Layton came down twenty minutes after she had started getting ready. She was wearing jeans, her black Vans and a black tank top. Peyton looked at her questioningly. "What, my date is just casual," she said.

Peyton nodded just as the doorbell rang. She jumped up and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw Lucas standing there. He was just wearing jeans and a simple tee-shirt, but he still looked gorgeous to Peyton. She pulled him close and kissed him.

The sight of Peyton took his breath away. Then she kissed him and that made his heart race even more. When she broke away he looked her up and down. She had pulled her curls into a loose bun and her make-up was natural. "You look beautiful," he said, lacing his fingers through hers.

She grinned at him. "You look pretty good yourself without your leg in a cast," she replied before kissing him again. Then she pulled him inside so they could wait for Jeremy to come pick Layton up.

When they entered the living room Layton gave Lucas a hug. "Hey, Dad, I'm glad you got your cast off. Though I'm sure Mom is happier about that," she teased her parents.

Peyton immediately blushed. Lucas sat down on the couch and pulled Peyton into his lap. "So I finally get to meet this Jeremy dude you've been talking about constantly," he said as Layton sat in a chair.

Peyton looked at him with one eye brow raised. "Didn't you guys play basketball together way back when I was," she paused, not exactly wanting to mention Colby.

Layton nodded in answer to her mother's question, an excited smile on her face. She couldn't wait for Jeremy to arrive. Peyton was still looking at Lucas, and he stared right back at her. "Well, yeah, but that was before, when I was meeting him as some random dude. She didn't know for sure I was her father yet and she wasn't as serious about him," he said.

The doorbell rang before anyone could say anything else and Layton jumped up to get it, but Lucas got up to and motioned for her to stay in the living room. As he went too answer the door Layton looked at her mother. "He's not going to do anything embarrassing, is he?" she asked, worried.

Peyton smiled. She had stood up too and she walked to the door to make sure Lucas wasn't going to say anything bad. Lucas was at the door, glaring at Jeremy, trying to scare him. He was threatening to hurt Jeremy if Jeremy did anything to hurt Layton.

Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas from behind and smiled reassuringly at Jeremy. "Don't worry, his bark is worse than his bite," she said to him. Layton had followed her mother. "Since you're going to Haley's after, have a good time and I'll see you tomorrow, Angel," she said.

Layton nodded and kissed both of her parents on the cheek before running out the door, pulling Jeremy to his car. Peyton turned Lucas so he was facing her and gave him a kiss. "So where are we going?" she asked as she locked up the house and they headed to his car.

When she got in the car Lucas handed her a blindfold. "You're going to have to put this on," he said. Peyton put up a little bit of a fight, but ended up putting on the blindfold, totally trusting him with whatever he had planned.

**A/N: **_All that's left is Leyton's date, then the wedding, then maybe an epilogue. Reviews are still appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	52. Proper Proposal

Peyton wanted to take the blindfold off after he parked the car, but Lucas insisted on helping her out and carrying her

**A/N: **_I told you guys ten review, and I got them. So here it is. About my other fic, sorry if I don't get the chapters up as fast as normal, but I'm in the process of moving, so things might be going slower with that one for a while. Thank you all so much for your support!_

Peyton wanted to take the blindfold off after he parked the car, but Lucas insisted on helping her out and carrying her. Once he had set her down he gingerly removed the blindfold.

Peyton looked around. They were at the River Court and the ground was covered in white rose petals. There was a blanket in the middle of the court and Lucas had made her favorite meal again. Peyton turned to Lucas and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't have to try so hard, you know," she said.

Lucas eyed her questioningly. "I was gonna let you get in my pants anyway," she said before kissing him. Lucas deepened her kiss, but then pulled back.

Peyton stared at him as he walked over and sat down on the blanket. "There's plenty of time for that later. Come sit down," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Peyton smiled and sat down next to him and for the next thirty minutes they ate and talked. When they were finished Lucas took her hand. And he kneeled down in front of her on one knee. "Peyton, I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life," he said.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at him. He was about to continue, but she broke in. "Lucas, what are you doing, we're already engaged, you know?" she said, confused.

Lucas smiled at her. "I'm giving you a proper proposal," he said, bringing her hand to his mouth so he could kiss it. "Anyway, I've loved you since we were sixteen and even though it's far too late, will you be my wife?" he asked.

Peyton smiled and kissed him. "That was sweet, Lucas. Thank you. Of course I'll be your wife," she replied.

Lucas leaned his forehead against hers. "I'd do anything for you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you deserve it," he said before kissing her. Peyton moaned as he started trailing kisses from her lips, along her jaw. When he got to her ear, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said before pulling his lips back to hers. After a few minutes they broke away, both of them trying to catch their breath. "How about we go back to my house," she suggested.

Lucas didn't need to be asked twice. He immediately stood and pulled her up. He carried her to the car and placed her inside, then he ran back and picked up the stuff before running back to the car and throwing it in the back seat.

When he finally started driving, he sped towards Peyton's house. Peyton took his hand. "Hey, Scott, no need to get us killed. We have plenty of time," she said jokingly.

Lucas looked over at her for a second before looking back at the road. "We have a lot of time to make up for, Sawyer. I'm thinking we should stay in bed for days, weeks maybe," he said, a smirk on his face.

Peyton rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Truth be told she wouldn't mind disappearing from the world with him for a while, as long as he was with her when they came back.

A couple hours later they were in Peyton's bed, their limbs tangled. Peyton pulled herself away from him and lay on her back, looking at the ceiling. Lucas looked over at her and brushed a couple curls out of her eyes. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Peyton looked up into his blue eyes. "I was thinking maybe we should talk about setting the date for this wedding. I mean, you've asked me twice and I've asked you once, but we haven't exactly talked about wedding plans," she said. "I'm getting tired of my last name. I want to be Peyton Scott, already," she was joking, but Lucas knew she was serious as well.

He took her hand in his, his thumb rubbing across the back of her hand. "I've been thinking, too, and how about Valentine's Day," he suggested. "I mean, it's perfect. It's a month away and it's a set date," he added.

Peyton crinkled her nose at the idea of getting married on Valentine's Day. "That's so cliché," she said. Lucas laughed. He had guessed her reaction perfectly. "How about the 15th of February instead," she offered.

Lucas pulled her close and kissed her nose. "That's fine. As long as we get married, it doesn't matter when," he said. Peyton rolled on her side and he did the same so they were facing each other.

She kissed him back. "Lucas, move in with me," she said when they broke away.

Lucas looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "Wait, repeat that for me," he said. She had originally wanted to wait until after the wedding for him to move in.

She smiled and whacked his chest playfully. "You heard me correctly. I want you to move in here with me. Now," she said. "I know I wanted to wait, but, what the hell, everything else in our relationship is backwards, too, so why not," she added.

Lucas smiled and rolled back onto his back, then pulled her on top of him. "Of course I will, Peyton. I'd love to live here with you. I'll start moving my stuff from my mom's house tomorrow," he said.

Peyton smiled as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. After a couple minutes she looked back up at him and kissed him hungrily. "Now, didn't you say something about having a lot of years to make up for?"

**A/N: **_Aw, don't you just love the Leytony goodness! I can't believe this fic is going to be over soon. I do have a couple more ideas bouncing around in my head, though, so this won't be the last you hear from me. Reviews are always appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	53. Pregnant?

The day before the wedding Peyton woke up and ran to the bathroom

The day before the wedding Peyton woke up and ran to the bathroom. After she finished vomiting she looked up to see Lucas standing in the doorway. She smiled weakly at him and stood up to brush her teeth. "Hey, Happy Valentine's Day," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She spit into the sink then rinsed her mouth. "Get back to me in a couple of hours," she said sarcastically. She broke out of his grasp and went back to the bedroom and threw herself back in bed.

Lucas used the bathroom, then followed her. She had pulled the blanket over her head. "You still don't know what's wrong with you?" he asked as he pulled the blanket back and crawled into bed with her.

Peyton shook her head. She was lying on her stomach with her face in the pillow. "I haven't gotten sick like this since," she trailed off, thinking. Lucas waited for her answer, but then she jumped out of bed. She pulled off her pajamas and pulled on some clothes that were lying on the floor.

Lucas sat up, watching her. "Wait, since when?" he asked. "Where are you going? It's still early. I wanted to stay in bed with you until noon at least," he said.

Peyton pulled on some shoes and looked over at him, smiling. "I'll have to take a rain check on that, Scott. I have something I need to do," she was about to leave the room, but at the door she turned back and walked over to him. She kissed him and then turned back to the door. "I love you," she called and then she was gone.

Lucas lay back down on the bed. "I love you, too," he said to the empty room. He wasn't worried about her… much. He just wanted to know what was going on in her mind. He decided that he might as well get up and make some breakfast. So he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

Layton woke up to the smells of breakfast and followed her nose to the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to find her dad in the kitchen. "Morning, Dad," she said through a yawn.

Lucas laughed at his daughter. "Surprisingly I understood that. Morning, Layton, want some breakfast," he asked her. Layton had sat down at the table and was resting her head on her arms. She wasn't fully awake yet.

After a minute she sat up again. "What did you make? And where is Mom?" she asked, fighting off another yawn. It was still early, not even seven yet.

Lucas shrugged and turned back to the stove to flip over the bacon. "Well, there's scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns and the bacon is almost ready," he said. "As for your mother, I have no idea where she went."

Layton stood up and grabbed a plate. She took a little bit of everything and then Lucas put a couple pieces of bacon on her plate. She took her plate to the table, then grabbed a couple of glasses and the milk and orange juice and put that on the table.

Lucas made himself a plate and poured himself a glass of milk. He sat at the table with his daughter and they started eating breakfast. "So, what time is Jeremy coming over? You're just spending the day with him, right?" he asked.

Layton looked down at her plate and nodded. "Yeah, we're just hanging out today. I think the concept of Valentine's Day is stupid. If you need a special day to be romantic, well, what does that say about the rest of the year?" she said as she looked back up.

Lucas could tell that she wanted to do something special, but she was standing by her beliefs. There was a knock on the door. "Looks like he's here, want me to answer the door?" he asked.

Layton looked at her father. The last time he had spent time alone with Jeremy was not good. Then she looked down at herself. She was still wearing her pajamas and she hadn't done anything with her hair yet. Actually, she wasn't even sure she had washed her make-up off last night. Then she looked back at her dad. He was only wearing pajama bottoms, without a shirt.

She decided to risk it and stood. "Go put a shirt on," she said to her father as she rolled her eyes. Then she went to the front door. She looked through a window and saw that it was Jeremy. She took in a deep breath and opened the door.

Jeremy looked at her. Her make-up from the night before was smeared. Her blonde curly hair was in disarray. She was wearing a stained tank top that she only used for sleeping in-it had gotten stained last summer when she had repainted her walls-and a pair of pajama bottoms that were so big on her she had to roll them at the waist. He smiled at her. "Hey, beautiful, good morning," he said.

Layton smiled and gave him a kiss. Lucas appeared behind her. He cleared his throat. Layton broke away and rolled her eyes. She opened the door further so Jeremy could come in. "Help yourself to some breakfast, I'm going to go clean up a little bit," she said to her boyfriend before disappearing to her room.

Peyton frantically knocked on Nathan and Haley's door. She had made a stop at a store and then a Starbucks before heading straight to their house. Haley opened it, rubbing at her eyes. When she saw Peyton she left the doorway.

Peyton followed her into the house and found her sitting on the couch. "What the hell are you doing here this early?" Haley practically growled. She did not like waking up in the mornings. Especially not before seven, not when she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

Peyton held up the coffee as a peace offering. Haley grabbed it and sipped at it, waiting for Peyton to speak up. She noticed the small bag Peyton held. "What's that?" she asked, gesturing at it.

Peyton sighed and pulled the thin box out of the bag. Haley's eyes widened as she saw what it was. She looked to Peyton for an explanation. Peyton sighed. "Well, today was the fourth day in a row that I've woken up puking. I also realized that my period is late. Way late. This hasn't happened since Layton. So, I was thinking maybe you could let my take the pregnancy test over here?" she asked.

**A/N: **_Okay, maybe there might be a few more chapters than I anticipated. It is close to over, though. I'm pretty sure there won't be more than sixty chapters. Actually I'm kind of surprised at its length already. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, but I'm sure you all know that by now. ;) Oh, and I just want to add that I just got a beta, so there will hopefully be less punctuation, spelling and grammar mistakes._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	54. Valentines Day

Peyton went home after leaving Nathan and Haley's house

Peyton went home after leaving Nathan and Haley's house. She entered the house just as Layton was emerging from her bedroom. She was still wearing the same pajamas as she had been, but she had pulled her curls back into a messy bun and washed her face.

Layton gave her mom a hug. "Morning, Mom, where have you been? I could've used you to protect Jeremy from Dad," Layton eyes widened. "Actually, we should probably get back into the living room. I've probably left them in there alone together for too long."

Peyton laughed. "Your dad won't do anything," she said as they walked to the living room. Layton looked at her mother skeptically. "I know this because I made him promise not to. I won't tell you what I threatened him with," she added.

Layton scrunched up her nose, but laughed. She was happy to see her mom so happy. Still, she didn't want to hear about what they did to stay happy. "Okay, Mom, that's just gross," she said.

They were in the living room and Jeremy's eyes lit up at the sight of Layton. Peyton was still skeptical of their relationship, but she could tell Jeremy liked her daughter. "What was gross?" Lucas asked.

Layton sat down in between Lucas and Jeremy and Jeremy immediately laced his fingers through hers. Peyton perched on the arm of the couch next to Lucas. She just shook her head as she shared a look with Layton. "Never mind," she said.

Lucas gestured to the kitchen. "There's breakfast for you if you want it. Where'd you go this morning?" he asked.

Peyton stood up again and walked to the kitchen. Lucas threw a warning glance at Layton and Jeremy as he followed her. "I know everything, don't you forget that," he said, talking mainly to Jeremy. He really didn't like the idea of leaving Layton and Jeremy alone in the living room, but he wanted to talk to Peyton.

Peyton was fixing herself a plate. "Hey, be nice, remember what I told you," she said as she raised an eyebrow at him. She set her plate on the table and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her hands up under his shirt so she could rest them on his bare skin. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said before kissing him.

Lucas didn't want to break away, but he still wanted to know where she had run off to. He broke his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers. "Are you ever going to answer my question?" he asked. Peyton stalled for a moment by trailing kisses along his jaw.

Lucas let go of her with one hand and reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, then he guided her chin up so he could look her in the eye. Peyton bit her lip. "It doesn't matter. I had to go see Haley about something. You want to head back upstairs?" she asked, breakfast and her daughter alone in the living room with her boyfriend forgotten. Being close to Lucas tended to make her forget about most other stuff.

However, Lucas still remembered the teenaged boy in his living room. He kissed her once more, then shook his head. "Nope, you finish getting your breakfast and we're going to watch a movie with our daughter and Jeremy," he said, letting her go, turning her around and slapping her ass before turning and returning to the living room.

Instead of sitting on the couch he sat on the love seat, saving room for Peyton. A few minutes later Peyton came out, carrying a plate of food and sat next to Lucas. "One of you girls can pick a movie," Lucas said to his soon-to-be-wife and daughter.

Layton already had one in mind and she jumped up. She put a movie in and sat next to Jeremy again, resting her head on his shoulder. Peyton groaned as the movie started. "You just had to pick Pulse, didn't you? We've seen this movie a million times," she said, burying her face in Lucas's shoulder.

Layton had the famous Scott smirk on her face. She shrugged, feigning innocence. "I like the movie, Mom. You can pick the next one," she offered.

Peyton glared at her daughter. "You're gonna pay for that, I promise," she informed her daughter before setting aside her breakfast plate and curling into Lucas's side.

Layton knew her Mom would probably pick some chick flick, or something, just to get back at her, but she didn't really mind. Since she was on the couch she lay down, resting her head in Jeremy's lap. He immediately started playing with her hair.

After Peyton left, Haley crawled back into bed with Nathan. She thought he was asleep, so she cuddled up to his back, but when he turned over to face her she knew he was awake.

Nathan kissed his wife. "Morning, beautiful. Who was at the front door?" he asked. Haley pulled him closer and kissed him again.

She had promised Peyton she wouldn't tell anybody about the test and the results. She didn't like lying to her husband, but Peyton had made her promise. "It was just Peyton, she was reminding me that since Brooke and I are bridesmaids, we have to make sure everything will run smoothly tomorrow," she lied.

Nathan groaned. It had been hard work planning a wedding in a month and since Layton was Peyton's maid of honor, Brooke and Haley helped Peyton mostly, which meant that Haley had been busy a lot. "Can't we just stay in bed all day? Jamie will be out all day with Kaycee and since Layton and Jeremy are busy, Kyle took Beth with him when he went out with Jessica. This will be our first day alone in a long time," he said.

Haley gave up trying to get back to sleep and started kissing him. "You know, I think everything's in order, and Brooke can handle what ever isn't. She does like doing this stuff. So maybe I'll just take you up and that offer and we can have a lazy day at home," she said in between kisses.

Brooke had gotten up early that morning. She knew Haley would be spending the day with Nathan and Peyton would be with Lucas all day, and since Ethan was working, she decided to make sure everything was ready for the wedding tomorrow. She just had to run some last minute errands and fix some last minute details, so she took Lissa and Katie. She needed to finish early so she could get ready. Even though Ethan was working now, he had promised that he would get off early to spend some time with her later.

**A/N: **_I purposefully left the results of the pregnancy test out of there. So what do you think it is? Do you think she's pregnant or not? Reviews are still appreciated. Thanks to my beta and my reviewers!_

**B/N: **_The Beta-fishy believes Peyton is pregnant, however she has as little of a clue as the readers whether she is or not. Please review and make this fishy happy by getting the author to post the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	55. The Wedding

Peyton woke up wrapped in Lucas's arms

Peyton woke up wrapped in Lucas's arms. He was still asleep, which didn't happen often. Then she remembered what day it was and smiled. She lightly kissed Lucas's bare chest, trying to get him to wake up. She trailed kisses from his chest, up to his neck, to his ear, and then along his jaw to his lips.

Lucas's grip on her tightened and by the time she made it to his lips he was kissing her back. "Morning, Blondie," he said when they broke for air. Peyton smiled at him before kissing him again.

A little while later, they were lying together in bed when Peyton felt nauseous. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. When she finished vomiting she stood to brush her teeth and saw Lucas standing in the doorway again. "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" he asked.

Peyton spit in the sink and rinsed her toothbrush. "I'm pregnant," she blurted before putting some mouthwash in her mouth. She started gargling as Lucas stood there, a stunned expression on his face. "That's where I went yesterday. I bought a pregnancy test and went to Haley's house to take it," she added after she had spit out the mouthwash.

Lucas grinned and picked Peyton up, twirling her around. He kissed her on the lips as he laughed with joy. "That's amazing, Peyton. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

Peyton waited for Lucas to set her back on the ground. "I was going to make the announcement at our reception today," she said. "But I really couldn't keep it a secret anymore," she said as she grinned happily.

She kissed him again as Layton came out of her room, trying to get into the bathroom. "Um, hello, if you don't plan on using the bathroom, do you think you can move your make-out session somewhere else?" she asked.

Peyton bit her lip, embarrassed, and pushed Lucas out of the way. "Be my guest, Angel," she said, letting Layton into the bathroom. She led Lucas back to the bedroom, but then noticed the time. "Do you see what time it is? I've got to get in the shower and then to the church," she said.

Peyton grabbed some clothes and was about to run in the bathroom as Layton left it, but Lucas grabbed her arm. He gave her a kiss before letting her go into the bathroom. When she finished with the shower she used a blow dryer on her hair. She had promised to let Brooke and Haley and Layton take care of her hair and make-up, so she didn't really have much to do.

She walked to the doorway of Layton's room. "Are you ready to do my hair?" she asked. Layton was currently working on her own make-up. She finished her mascara and turned to face her mother.

Peyton was a bundle of nerves and she still had a couple of hours before the wedding. "Has Dad left yet?" she asked. The guys were getting ready over at Nathan and Haley's and the women were coming over to Peyton's.

Peyton shrugged. "I guess I'll go say bye to him. Everyone should be here soon," she said. She left Layton's room and walked to her own. Lucas, his hair still wet from the shower, was coming out of the bedroom, carrying his tux in a garment bag over his shoulder.

Peyton snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him softly before pulling away. "I will see you at the altar," she said. The doorbell rang and Peyton could hear the door open. "But right now you have to get out of here," she pushed him down the hallway.

Lucas turned back at the end of the hallway. "I love you, Peyton," he said before he turned the corner and disappeared.

"I love you, too," she called back to him, just as Brooke appeared in the hallway. She was carrying Katie and Lissa was bouncing down the hallway after her as she approached Peyton.

Lissa was excited because she got to be a flower girl along with Beth. Brooke smiled at Peyton. "This is the last day I'll ever get to call you P. Sawyer," she said nostalgically. Then she smiled again. "Let's get you ready to be hitched, P. Sawyer," she said.

Peyton laughed and the doorbell announced Haley's arrival. Layton came out into the hallway just as Haley appeared at the end, carrying Peyton's wedding dress. "Where am I hanging this up? I need to go back and get our dresses," she asked Peyton.

Layton gestured to her room. "Come on, Mom, we have so much to do and so little time," she said with a smile. Haley disappeared to go grab the other dresses. When Peyton was sitting in a chair, with Brooke, Haley and Layton standing around her, while Beth and Lissa cooed over Katie in the background, she was starting to wonder if she should regret letting them do whatever they wanted with her hair and make-up.

A couple hours later Peyton was in a room at the back of the church, waiting for her wedding to start. She was starting to feel nervous. Haley, Brooke and Layton were wearing matching lavender strapless bridesmaid's dresses. Beth and Lissa were also in the room, wearing matching lavender dresses.

Layton hugged her mother while trying not to wrinkle either of their dresses. "Everything's going to be okay, Mom, I promise. You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" she asked.

Peyton smiled reassuringly at her daughter and best friends. "No, I'm not going to run, if that's what you're asking," she said. There was a knock on the door and Nathan poked his head in the room. Peyton swallowed. "It's time?" she asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yep, Sawyer, it's time," he answered. Nathan was going to be the one to give her away. Haley led the way out of the room, followed by Brooke, then Layton. Beth and Lissa picked up their small baskets of flowers and followed. Peyton met Nathan at the doorway and looped her arm through his.

Lucas watched Haley, Brooke and Layton file down the aisle, followed by Beth and Lissa. Then he heard the wedding march start up and he looked up, his eyes locking with Peyton's. She looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled into a bun and her veil was covering her face and she looked gorgeous. Her dress was simple, but elegant, with spaghetti straps, leaving her arms bare. The dress hugged her body, then flowed down to the ground and the train followed two feet behind her.

His eyes traveled up and met Peyton's again as they reached the aisle. Lucas stepped forward and took her from Nathan and Nathan took his spot next to Lucas, as his best man. Lucas laced his fingers through Peyton's and they faced the priest.

The priest cleared his throat and began to speak. "We are gathered here today to watch Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Lucas Eugene Scott be joined in Holy Matrimony," Lucas kept stealing glances at Peyton as the priest talked. His mind drifted and replayed some of the memories. The first time he saw her, their first kiss, the basketball championship senior year. He turned his attention to the priest as he was saying, "Lucas and Peyton have each prepared something to say before they say their vows. Lucas, you may start."

Lucas turned to face Peyton. He cleared his throat nervously. "I had something prepared to say, but I really can't remember any of it, so I'm just going to speak from my heart. Peyton, I love you, I've loved you since I was sixteen and you almost ran me over with your car. Things haven't always been easy for us. If one of us isn't running, it's the other. I've made some mistakes, but I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you. You've had my heart, my everything, since we were sixteen. Our marriage may have been a long time coming, and I would possibly change a few parts of my past, given the chance, but being with you isn't one of them. When Haley told me you were seeing someone, I had to come and see if you were really happy, because I wasn't, not really. I was just going to see you and leave after the holidays, but then I saw you again and I met Layton and I couldn't leave. I had to win you back. I realized that I needed to be with you, that I always have. I love you, Peyt, and that's never going to change," he finished.

Peyton had tears in her eyes, as did most of the women in the church. The priest nodded at her. Peyton took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Lucas, when I came back from Vegas I tried to forget you. I found out about Layton and she was what kept me going. It wasn't always easy, but she was the one who got me through it. I could never stop thinking about you, though. When I met Colby I thought I was getting over you, but I was wrong. They say it takes a minute to meet someone, a month to fall in love with them and a lifetime to forget them. That is so true. I could never forget you and I don't want to. The night of our first kiss you said you wanted everything, and I want that, too. I love you, Lucas, always and forever," she said as she fought to keep her tears from falling.

The priest cleared his throat. "Okay, now, Lucas, do you take this woman Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Lucas nodded. "I do," he said, staring into Peyton's green eyes.

"Peyton, do you take this man, Lucas Eugene Scott, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Peyton.

Peyton nodded, looking right back into Lucas's blue eyes. "I do," she said.

The priest nodded. "Okay, now with the rings," Lucas took the white gold wedding band from Nathan, who was holding the rings.

He took Peyton's left hand and slipped the ring on her third finger with the engagement ring. "With this ring I promise to honor and cherish you for all the days of my life," he said.

Peyton took his ring and his left hand. "With this ring I promise to honor and cherish you for all the days of my life," she said as she slipped the ring on his third finger.

The priest looked out at the full church. "Does anyone object to the joining of these two people?" he asked. No one spoke up. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

**A/N: **_Please forgive me if I did the wedding wrong. I'm not quite sure how they go. There will be two chapters left...I think. I'm pretty sure that's it. Reviews are still appreciated._

**B/N: **_The Beta fishy has never seen One Tree and is horrified after hearing the explanation from the Author as to why the parents aren't at the wedding…_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	56. Always and Forever

The reception was held at the beach house

The reception was held at the beach house. Peyton had taken off her high heels and was standing with her toes tucked in the sand, looking out at the water. She felt a pair of arms encase her and she smiled as she felt his breath tickling her neck. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Lucas Scott?" he asked.

Peyton turned so she was facing him. She pretended to think about it. "I don't know," she paused. "Pretty great actually," she finished before kissing him. A few minutes later Lucas pushed away. "What? What's the matter?" she asked.

Lucas took her hand and with his other hand he caressed her face. "Nothing at all. I just came out here for a reason. They're about to start playing music and we need to get in there for our first dance as a married couple," he said.

Peyton smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing that. Let's go, then, husband," she said as she started to walk back to the house. They walked together to the house.

Brooke approached them. "There are our newlyweds. Are you ready for the song I picked you? She asked as she pulled them to the makeshift dance floor.

Peyton and Lucas shared a look. "You didn't use the song we picked?" she asked.

Brooke smiled mysteriously. "This one is so much better, I promise," she nodded to the DJ to start the music.

"Well, let's welcome our newly married couple to the dance floor. It's time for Mr. and Mrs. Scott to dance their first dance," the DJ said. The music started playing. It was 'Hate(I Really Don't Like You)', by the Plain White T's.

Peyton let go of Lucas and turned so she could see Brooke. Brooke had taken the microphone and was standing next to the DJ. "Chill out. That was a joke," She said as the music stopped. "I did pick a song for you, though. The song you guys picked was just so cheesy, and that's not you guys. So, I thought this one was better," she said as another song started playing.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Peyton had her arms wrapped around Lucas's neck and they were slowly swaying to the music. "Maybe Brooke does know how to pick a good song," she said.

_Made __my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

Lucas nodded and Peyton leaned her head onto his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. "I still don't think our song was cheesy, though," he said, placing a kiss on Peyton's temple.

_Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone_

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

Everyone was entered the dance floor and started dancing. The song that Peyton and Lucas had picked out was on now. Peyton looked around and saw all her friends. Skillz and Bevin had come, as well as Mouth and Millicent, and both couples brought their children. Even Lindsey had come and brought her husband.

_Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again_

You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything

Peyton's eyes found Brooke's. Brooke was dancing with Ethan, but she smiled and winked at Peyton. Peyton smiled back at Brooke, while Lucas was looking over Peyton's shoulder at Nathan and Haley. Haley and Lucas shared a look and Nathan nodded at Lucas.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this_

You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You still my heart  
When you take my breath away  
Would you take me in take me deeper now

Layton was dancing with Jeremy. Peyton gestured over at them and Lucas watched them with her. Jeremy had his arms around Layton's waist and Layton had her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Jeremy cleared his throat. "I love you," he blurted. "You don't have to say anything back, but I just wanted to let you know. I've never felt this before and I feel like I have to tell you," he rambled on.

Layton stopped his ramblings by placing her lips on his. "I love you, too," she said when she broke away. He smiled at her and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this_

And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this

Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything

Jamie and Kaycee were dancing together. She was lovingly playing with his hair and he had his arms around her protectively. "You think this will be our wedding one day?" she asked him.

Jamie studied her for a minute. He was surprised to find his answer. "Actually I think it could be. Let's not follow my parent's example though. Let's at least wait until after graduation," he said jokingly.

Kyle was dancing with Jessica, even though they had broken up. They became pretty close friends, though, so that was what they decided to stay.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this_

Peyton looked back up into Lucas's eyes. "I love you, Lucas Scott, always and forever," she said.

Lucas kissed her gently. "I love you, too, Peyton Scott, always and forever," he replied.

**A/N: **_Awww, isn't that sweet. Okay the song Brooke picked was 'Only One,' by Yellowcard. The song that Lucas and Peyton picked for themselves was 'Everything,' by Lifehouse. I had a hard time picking the songs, so don't yell at me if you don't like them; I'm not sure I do either. I really liked writing this fic, and I only have the epilogue left. I can't believe it's almost over. Well, reviews are still appreciated._

**B/N: **_Die Beta Fishy ist nicht eine Katze._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	57. Epilogue

Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later

"Hello, Jesse, Lucas, can one of you answer the door!" Peyton called through the house. She was wrapped in a towel and walking from the bathroom to her bedroom and someone was knocking on the door. It must have been locked, because the only one she was expecting was Layton, and she always came right in.

There was no answer, so, carefully holding the towel around herself, Peyton made her way to the front door. She found that it was locked, which meant her son and husband must have left, because she always left the door unlocked.

She carefully pulled the door open and saw her daughter standing there. "Why didn't you use your key? That is why you have it you know," she complained as she walked to her room to put some clothes on.

Layton couldn't wait. Peyton hadn't moved five feet before she exclaimed, "I'm getting married!"

Peyton stopped in her tracks and turned around, forgetting the fact that she was still naked under the towel. "What?" she asked.

Layton started squealing and jumping up and down. "Jeremy finally asked me to marry him," she said, showing her mom the ring on the third finger of her left hand.

Peyton broke out of her shocked state and tried to pull her daughter in for a hug. Layton realized her mother's state of undress and stepped back. "Maybe you should put clothes on and then we'll talk," she said.

Lucas had just walked up to the front door, which Layton had left open, and heard the comment. "I don't mind if you stay like that," he said to his wife as he hugged his daughter.

Both Layton and Jesse, who had come up behind Lucas, groaned in disgust. "Okay, guys, don't be gross," Jesse said to his parents. He had grown up around it, so he was used to it, but Layton still didn't mind it as much as he did. He was also a nine year old, so he still thought girls had cooties.

Peyton turned and walked to her bedroom and came out not five minutes later, wearing a pair of worn jeans and a black Dashboard Confessional tee-shirt. She found Layton in the living room, sitting on the couch, with Lucas next to her and Jesse sitting on the loveseat.

Peyton sat on Lucas's lap. She could tell that Layton had already told him and he was trying to let it sink it. "Angel, I know you love him and he loves you, but are you sure he didn't just ask you because you're pregnant?" Peyton asked hesitantly. Layton had just found out a couple of days ago that she was pregnant.

Layton seemed a little hurt by her mother's question, but quickly shook that emotion off. "No, Mom, he didn't. He asked me today, before I even let him know that I'm pregnant. We went out to lunch today because we're going to dinner at Aunt Haley's, and I wanted to tell him before I let everyone else know. I was just about to tell him when he asked me to marry him, so of course I told him after that," she said with a smile.

Peyton smiled at her daughter. "That's great, Angel. I'm really happy for you. So, have you got an idea for a date of the wedding?" she asked.

Layton shrugged. "He just asked today, Mom. I want to do it soon, though, before I get fat," she answered.

Lucas spoke up for the first time. "It sure took him long enough to ask you," he said gruffly. He didn't want his little girl to be growing up so fast.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure my dad would have said the same thing to you, rake boy," she chided. "Actually, if I remember correctly, I asked you. So let's just thank God he isn't as bad as you were," she teased.

Lucas just smirked the Scott smirk right back at her. "Hey, I asked you twice before that. I think I deserve some credit," he teased her back.

Layton looked over at her brother, who rolled his eyes. "I think this is going to be one of those moments where Mom and Dad need time alone. So, do you want to ride over to Aunt Haley's with me?" she asked him.

Jesse thought about it. Then he looked over at his parents, who had started kissing on the couch. He jumped up. "Yeah, do you think Katie will be there yet?" he asked.

Jesse and Katie were the best of friends and even though they were still young, everyone could tell that they would probably be a couple one day. Layton laughed and ruffled her brother's blonde hair. "She just might be," she said. The boy was a spitting image of their father, except his eye color. His eyes were the same vivid green that belonged to their mother.

They didn't even bother saying bye to their parents. Not that Peyton and Lucas noticed that their kids left. They were too wrapped up in each other. A few minutes later Peyton pushed away and remembered that she had been mad at him. "Don't you have anything to say to me?" she asked.

Lucas feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Peyton thought he really didn't know so she stood up, angry, and started to walk toward her room. Lucas stood and grabbed her arm before she could get anywhere. "Hey, wait, did you really think I forgot our anniversary? I'm not that stupid, Blondie," he said.

Peyton turned slowly to face him. "Do you really want me to comment on that, Scott?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Lucas held one hand over his heart and pretended to be wounded. "Ouch, you sure know how to hit where it hurts, Peyt," he replied.

Peyton held up her fists playfully. "You bet I do," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Lucas pulled her close to him. "You better put that tongue away unless you plan on using it," he said, jokingly. Peyton kept sticking her tongue out at him. "Promises, promises," he said before leaning in to kiss her.

Peyton broke away before his lips could reach hers. "Nope, we've got to get to Nathan and Haley's house," she said, pulling out of his arms and walking to the door. He followed her, trying to give her a puppy dog look.

Peyton knew what he was doing, but she just kept walking to the car. "Come on, we can just skip dinner," he said as she unlocked her car. Peyton just scrunched up her nose, shook her head and got in the car.

Lucas pulled the door to the house shut behind him and followed her to the car. When he got to the house he grabbed her wrist before she could get out of the car. "One last chance to get out of here," he offered with raised eyebrows.

Peyton leaned over and pretended that she was going to kiss him on the lips, but at the last second her lips changed route and she kissed him on the nose. "You are too cute, but no," she said before getting out of the car.

Lucas groaned as he got out of the car and followed her. "You are such a tease," he said playfully. Peyton stuck her tongue out at him again, but didn't say anything as she walked into the house. She went to the kitchen and Lucas went to the living room.

Haley, Karen, Deb and Brooke were in the kitchen, though Brooke was only there to talk. Peyton immediately jumped into the conversation. Layton, Kaycee, who had gotten married to Jamie and was pregnant with their third child, and Kyle's current girlfriend, Marissa soon joined them in the kitchen. They claimed they had to get away from all the men and little children in the living room, but they really just wanted to get in on the gossip.

In the living room Lucas, Nathan, Andy, Brian, Jamie and Jeremy were talking basketball. Kyle was talking about med school with Ethan. Lissa and Beth were talking about their latest crushes. Katie and Jesse were playing some kind of game while Kayla and Shawn, Jamie and Kaycee's children, followed them around.

It was hectic in the house, but they were all used to it, and wouldn't have it any other way. A lot had changed over the years, but the fact that they were a family, admittedly a growing family, would never change.

**A/N: **_It's over. Wow. I had so much fun writing this fic, and I hope you all had just as much fun reading it. I enjoyed all of the reviews I got, every single one of them. I already have a few other story ideas in mind, but I'm not sure how fast I'll get them up. Thanks again for reading my fic, I never really expected it to be this long, but it was. I dunno what else to say, except thanks again to all the reviewers, that's what kept it going._

**B/N: **_The Author forgot 'The End'._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill. I don't even own my plot or characters, really, so I own nothing. I just enjoy playing with characters that don't belong to me._


End file.
